The never ending love
by Juliette Taylor
Summary: When first love gets a second chance it is not all rainbows and sunshine, especially if your first love is a werewolf. Now, after realising that maybe it cannot be more than friendship Grace Young settles for being a friend, but what if Embry Call is not ready for 'Just Friends? A series of unforeseen events change the unforgettable story of love between the two. [Set in 2012!]
1. Preface

**Hey Guys,**

 **I had once uploaded this story a long time ago in 2012, but it was not half as good as I expected, so here I am again, editing this story and publishing it again. I hope you find it interesting. Thanks**

 _ **-JT**_

* * *

 **PREFACE**

I have not been in any contact with my cousin, Emily Young, since I last left La Push, 6 years ago, but from past week we have emailing and calling each other way too much. She was very happy that I was coming to stay with her. My family and I used to stay with Emily all summer, I remember everyone at the Rez, which reminds me Emily wrote to me that she is getting married to her fiancé Sam Uley late this year! How exciting would that be? I knew all the secrets revolving around the tribe and werewolves and what not, so it was not a surprise but that did not mean I was any less excited for Emily.

I didn't believe at first that we were actually shifting from La Push to New York 6 years ago, today it did not seem like it happened a long time, but of course in _6_ years a whole lot would have changed. I don't even remember Emily's face that well just blur pictures of her destroyed yet beautiful face, all thanks to Sam who phrased with Emily standing inches away from him, he is not to be blamed of course, no one is to be blamed, it was an accident.

How much would have changed? My friends at the reservation must have forgotten me, of course I wasn't one of them, they all must have imprinted on someone, found love. Embry must have imprinted on someone. Would he be a changed person? I sighed and blankly stared at the ceiling I could not sleep; the idea of meeting Embry would make my heart do summersaults. It has been six years and yet I have this huge crush on him, and we do not even talk, I chuckled to myself. Well I should better get a control of my feelings because this time there was a good chance I was going to see him with his imprintee this thought made my heart ache but the thought of meeting him made a smile appear on my face at the same time. Of course, his priorities must have changed, he would think about his imprintee all the time no matter how much our friendship meant to him. Three days in a row I have been having dreams about him, at first I could not allow myself to think about those dreams when I was awake but now, I wish those dreams come true. Unfortunately, I know it won't come true because dreams don't come true in real life, that only happened in fairytales and this wasn't any fairytale. I sighed.

I wish it was a fairytale, I would give anything for it to be a fairytale with Embry.


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Chapter 1- Arrival**

I woke up with an annoying ringing sound near my ear, I groaned inwardly and opened my left eye. It was my annoying alarm clock! I picked it up and turned off the alarm and kept my alarm clock back at the side table, it was time to get up and get ready to go to the airport. Finally, in some hours I would meet everyone I have missed in these six years. I already had butterflies in my stomach, this was going to be so exciting!

I got up from my bed and went to take hot shower it felt nice as my body was stiffened by sleeping in one position. I debated whether to wash my hair or not, I decided I must, what if I see Embry? I had to look good. I wrapped a towel around my body once I was done and walked out of the bathroom to my bedroom. I let the towel fall on the wooden floor underneath my feet and pulled up my black jeans and green V-neck shirt with the cutest pair of shoes I could find in my closet. Then I sat in front of the vanity table and brushed my still wet hair to untangle it. Once I was done I raced downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mum Good morning Dad" I spoke enthusiastically. Mom was cooking breakfast for me and dad was as usual helping mom. "Good morning sweetheart" both of them spoke together.

Last week, mom and I had a long conversation she was trying to convince me not to go to La Push and come with them to England where I could complete my studies. But I wasn't planning to complete my studies from there of course. I gave a her a valid reason that I didn't wanted to keep shifting and not concentrate on my studies it almost took me 3 years to settle here in NYC and I could not handle everything again in England. Though it would be a little difficult to settle in La Push but easier than settling in England, at least I knew people at La Push. She agreed with one condition that I would go to college in England. Well, who has seen the future? I agreed. I didn't want another argument on the same topic.

Dad arranged plates as mom started serving the breakfast. "Honey, Emily would be there to pick you up and please take care of yourself if you needed anything call us straight away and-" I interrupted my mom, I knew she meant well but I was not a kid anymore, I was 17 "Mom relax I have been to La Push before and I'm 17 I'm not a kid." My mom sighed, "Of course she'll manage herself love" my dad kissed my mom "Eww... Can we not have this on the breakfast table please" I said dramatically, "We will see how disgusting you find it once you are married to the love of your life" my mom rolled her eyes.

I got up from my chair hugged them both "I love you mom and dad" of course I wasn't going to see them till the end of the year "we love you too baby girl" dad said as he kissed the top of my head, I took a deep breath. We all settled on the table for our mom and dad had a fulfilling meal whereas I got a bowl of cereal. I was not hungry at all I was excited; excited to go to La Push. We ate our breakfast and then it was time to leave. My bags were ready, I helped dad load them in the trunk of the car.

On the entire way to the airport my mom kept giving me some or the other advice to follow, all I had to do was nod and say "Yes mom" or "Okay mom."

When we finally reached the airport the three of us got emotional. My parents accompanied me till the gates, we hugged each other goodbye, my mom kept kissing my forehead but my dad told her it was time for me to leave, after that I was alone, I knew my mom and dad were watching me. I allowed myself to look back at them I knew I won't be able to see them without crying, but who the hell cares I won't be able to see them for a long time. I turned around and saw my mom, she was sobbing and _that_ made me cry I wished I could run towards her to hug her, but I could not so I waved her goodbye and my parents did the same. There was an announcement for my flight, I had to go now.

I finally reached my seat the one next to the window and lady was sitting on my left she looked in her mid-60's, short with long curly blonde hair and extremely thin. Her eyes were focused on me as I took my seat, it made me uncomfortable so once we were touching the sky, I pulled out my earphones and started listening to songs and then slowly my lid shut and I could no longer fight to keep them open so I gave up and drifted into a peaceful nap. I woke up to the pilot's announcement that we were about to land, the hour had passed so quickly and I was finally here!

When we landed and I tried to find Emily. It was not difficult at all, since this was a small airport, much smaller to the one in NYC, anyways there she stood waving towards me I went to her quickly with my luggage. "Hey Grace look at you, you have changed so much." Emily said with a brilliant smile on her face, she held me at an arm's length before she hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back "Hey Emily. How are you?" I asked "I fine, how are you?" she replied and then we dropped our hands, she took two of my bags "Great!" I picked the one light bag she left for me "Emily you don't have to pick them up you take this light one" I protested. "Oh c'mon! They are not so heavy" she shook her head.

We walked towards her car, it was the new 2012 Chevrolet Colorado. She kept my bags in the truck while I sat in the passenger's seat, she took the driver's seat. I knew she won't speak so I tried to start the conversation "How is Sam?" I asked her. "He's fine" She said with another beautiful smile. "And Paul Jared?" I asked her again I don't think she understood where I was leading the conversation to "Well, everyone's fine they have imprinted on 2 beautiful girls Paul on Jacob black's sister Rachel and Jared on her classmate Kim." "Paul and Rachel?!" I was surprised, "Yes, you remember her?" Emily chuckled, "Yes" I nodded, Of course, they were werewolf's they must have imprinted on someone. "And Embry?" She looked at me in surprise I shifted my glance from her face to the radio. A moment later she finally answered the question, "He's fine. Well, he was a bit upset because you know when he was transforming you left so he thought you didn't like him as a werewolf. He would ask about you from me every now and then but when I didn't give him the details, he stopped asking." He would ask for me? A small smile appeared on my face. "It's not that I don't like him as a werewolf, it was never like that" I said absent-mindedly. Uh no I bit my lower lips as my eyes opened wide. I haven't said this out loud to anyone, I looked outside the window as if I never said anything. I could hear Emily smile when she said "Of course" and then we drove in silence for which I was thankful, else I would have embarrassed myself even more.

Once we reached her home she again took the bags and guided me inside the home and I followed her, she showed me a small room on the first floor, beautifully decorated with lights and flowers. "This is your room. Do you like it?" she asked rising one eyebrow as she opened the curtains to this huge window on the right side of the bed. "Of course! This is so pretty and warm" I answered in full enthusiasm. "So you are not going to the reservation school?" she asked me. "Oh no I'm going to Forks high school my dad already signed up for my admission there." I answered, "Oh and Emily can you drop me to the school today dad said my car would be here by tomorrow" I didn't wanted to be a burden on her but I didn't know how else would I go to the school. "Sure, that is no problem but are you sure you don't want to rest today?" she creased her brows together, "No, I don't want to miss the first day" I shrugged. "I am just worried, you have had a long journey, that too early in the morning" she was genuinely concerned, "Oh Emily! It is alright, I really want to go to sure" I smiled.

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat then we'll leave" she said turning towards the door. "Oh no I have already had my breakfast" I said immediately shaking my head. She turned towards me, her hands folded in front of her chest, "Are you sure I don't have any problem cooking." She said of course she told me she took care of the whole pack. "Yeah I already ate." I smiled and nodded "You know Grace, you don't have to be formal with me, you used to be so comfortable around here" I guess she wanted me to feel at home. "I am not feeling uncomfortable, but thanks Em" I smiled, "Okay then relax a little because we still have time and your school isn't really far." She told me. "Okay" I said and she left, shutting the door behind her.

I sat on the bed and looked around the room she has decorated this room so beautifully it looked wonderful. The room already had bright light coming in from the huge window on my right. I lay down on bed for 10 minutes and got up and started arranging my things in the room it did not take a lot of time since I only unpacked the essentials.

I first unpacked my bag of clothes and open the closet that was right in front of the bed, it was small but nice I started arranging clothes there then I unpacked the second bag my books I arranged them properly in the chest of drawers by the window, the last bag was of my shoes and other accessories. There was a small vanity table in one corner of the room with 2 drawers I opened them and put my accessories there and my shoes in my closet.

I decided I wanted to take a bath before going to the school so I thought of informing Emily first, I went downstairs I was sure she was in the kitchen and I remembered where the kitchen was because I had been here so many times. "Emily I have to go take bath" I informed her. "Yeah okay we still have half an hour to leave" she said smiling "Okay, I will be out before that" I grinned.

I rushed back to my room and opened my closet I pulled out blue pencil jeans and white perforated top and pastel stilettos.

I went to the bathroom and quickly undressed and turned on the hot shower it felt nice after I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room and got dressed up rather quickly, I did not want to be late on the first day itself. I tied my hair into a playful ponytail and applied a little kohl under my eyes and a nude shade of lip gloss, I was ready. I saw the clock on my bedside once I got up from the vanity stool, we still had 10 minutes. So, I went to the large window on the right of my bed and sat on the chest of drawers that was right under the window, it had a white mattress on it and some colourful cushions.

I started blankly at the clouds and then closed my eyes and all the memories of my dream with Embry flashed back. This was perfect, the view in front of me made it so easy to remember the dreams. Him and me holding hands and walking on the beach, we both sitting near the shore and then – he leans in and kisses me on my cheek. It brought a smile on my face. ' _Oh Grace! You are an idiot_ ' I shook my head to myself.

I heard the door behind me opening "Hey Grace it's time to go." Emily said.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **How do you like this story? I hope you guys leave a review on this. I will be uploading a new chapter on every Saturday! and I will be waiting for your opinions, comments, and reviews, -Fingers Crossed-**

- ** _JT_**


	3. Chapter 2 - My first day

**Chapter 2- My First day**

We got to the school in less than an hour, and I got plenty of time to find the administration office, my locker and my first class without panicking. "When should I pick you up?" Emily asked as I closed the passenger's door behind me. I leaned down against the rolled down window to reply her "Around 2 pm" "okay either I will come or I will send someone to pick you, someone from the… Pack" she whispered the last word so that no one can listen except me. "Okay thanks for the ride." I replied Emily with a smile. I hope she would send Embry, though I was not sure if I was ready to meet him just yet, anyways I made my way to the administrative office and I noticed people looking my way but I shrugged it off. Staying with Emily isn't difficult she doesn't push things and lets you live like whatever you want to.

I went inside the campus building to the administrative office, there was a red headed lady sitting, she was wearing black formal pants and pink formal shirt with its buttons closed. "Good Morning I'm Grace Young. New admission" I told her smiling. "Oh you are the new admission! I'm Ms. Shelley Cope." She said enthusiastically as she searched through some papers, "Here dear, take this slip and get it signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day, alright?" She continued smiling and handed me a white slip. I took the slip from her and nodded, as I was leaving I heard her enthusiastic voice again "Have a nice day dear" I turned around near the glass door and said "Thanks Ms. Cope" before pushing the door and stepping out.

I was looking at my time table, I had English class with some Mr. Berty, and _thump!_ I collided into someone, "I'm so sorry" I said frantically as I lifting my head from the paper. "That's okay, I should mind where I was going" I saw a boy picking up a book that was lying between us on the floor. He was tall and thin, he straightened up and looked at me with a heart-warming smile, his eyes were dark brown, like mine, I smiled at him. "Have I seen you here?" he asked creasing his eyebrows "Umm... No, I'm new here" I said breaking the eye contact, it was better than explaining that I shifted from here 6 years ago and now I am back. "Well, I am Ryan" He grinned at me, "I am Grace" I smile back, "Grace" he repeated, thoughtfully.

"Where are you headed to Grace?"

"English class with Mr. Berty"

"I can guide you there well actually I'm also heading towards the same class"

"Thanks" it was so easy to find nice people here, back at NYC most people did not know each other or were mean at school, here it was different and that is why I wanted to come back. We walked in silence as Ryan guided me towards our English class. He would keep glance at me and whenever I would catch him looking at me he would smile, it felt as if he wanted to say something but neither of us initiated, I did not ask him and he did not say anything.

Finally, we reached the class there stood a male teacher who looked in his 40s, he was arranging his books, he must be Mr. Berty. I stood there but Ryan kept walking until he noticed I was not walking next to him anymore, so he called out "Grace this way!" I nodded and took a deep breath and then entered the class. I went straight to Mr. Berty "Excuse me, Mr. Berty" I said politely, he looked up and smiled "I'm Grace Young" I said "Oh! Yeah Grace let me sign your slip" he said taking out one hand from his pocket and keeping one on the books, did he know I was coming? I handed him the slip and he quickly signed it and returned it to me. He turned to the class and spoke "Class this is a new student Grace young" I hated the introduction part, I stood there awkwardly. "Renesmee Cullen" he continued, I followed his eyes and saw a gorgeous girl, whose entire attention was on Mr. Berty, she had high cheekbone straight nose with strong jawline and full lips her chocolate brown eyes and unusual bronze hair made her look like an angel "Would you mind making Grace comfortable?" my mouth fell open and my eyes widened at the thought of us sitting together she looked such an angel I quickly composed my face, Renesmee smiled and said "I would love that." Mr. Berty pointed his hand with palm up in her direction I went to take my seat. "Hello" Renesmee said with a breath-taking smile.

"Hey"

"Are you new in forks?" she asked me her voice was like honey beautiful voice any guy would fall for her in one look. "Yes I'm new here but I don't actually live in forks. I live in La Push with my cousin"

"Oh… I often visit La Push beach" she said, it looked like she had wonderful memories there, "Really?" I asked, she had my attention, "Yeah my boyfriend's best friends stay there" no doubt she had a boyfriend and he looked proud to state the fact, "Oh, what's your boyfriend's name?" I asked casually, trying not to sound nosy but maybe I knew him and maybe I would know if Embry had a girlfriend, I know it was selfish but c'mon I could not ask that to Emily! "Jacob.. Jacob Black" I thought for a moment and then I realized that I had heard that name somewhere. Yes, I have, Jacob Black was Embry's best friend, is she Jacob's imprintee? She has to be otherwise Jacob would never have been in a relationship but I could not ask her that directly. "I think I know him" I told Renesmee with a nod "You do?" she asked with a smile "Yeah we are sort of acquaintance, my friend Embry Call knows him so.." Renesmee smiled and nodded "Embry" we smiled at each other when she suddenly spoke "You are Emily Young's cousin who is fiancée of Sam Uley, right?" she asked me and I nodded, I didn't knew they were so famous "Yes I'm" she smiled at me and then Mr. Berty called for attention.

The class wasn't so boring as I thought, and the rest of the day went in blur I was good in P.E. though, and I enjoyed it. I love being a dork sometimes. I smiled as I stepped out of the admiration office building when finally, the school got over and I had returned the slip to Ms. Cope who was genuinely nice to me, now as always, it was raining not heavily though. I completely forgot I was no longer in NYC people here were more friendly Renesmee and Ryan quickly welcomed me in their friends' circle.

I looked around the parking lot to see where Emily's car was, but I could not see it anywhere so I decided to go on the street and see if she was waiting for me there. "Grace!" an unfamiliar voice called me I turned back to see who it was? There stood a boy or rather I would call him a man nearly six feet tall and gangly build his skin was russet with brown eyes and a huge grin on his face I didn't recognized him. He came towards me I had to ask "Sorry do I know you?" I asked in a polite way. "Umm actually no I'm Seth Clearwater Emily asked me to pick you up from your school she was busy" oh right Emily said she would sent someone from the pack for me if she could not come. "Okay" I said, assuming he was from the pack.

"Seth" I heard Renesmee called from a distance and turned around in her direction "Renesmee" Seth called out for her waving his hand Renesmee gave Seth a friendly hug yeah they knew each other, that means Renesmee must be Jacob's imprintee. "What are you doing here?" Renesmee asked Seth "I came to pick up Grace. Emily was busy so she asked me if I could pick her up" Seth replied looking in my direction. "Okay, well then, see you down at the beach after sometime." Renesmee said and turned towards her car and then again looked towards me "Grace you are also coming, right?" well, I wasn't ready yet to see Embry with his imprintee "well, I'll try" I told her with a shrug and this was an honest answer "C'mon Grace please" her pleading eyes made my heart melt but I couldn't go there, at least not today. "Okay, tomorrow positively" I said with a smile, "Promise?" she asked me "Promise" I replied with a smile, she gave me a quick, friendly hug and it was like I have known her for years. "Shall we?" Seth asked with a grin, I almost forgot about him standing there. "Yeah... Bye Renesmee" I said waving at Renesmee. "Bye bye" she replied with a smile and then we went separate ways; I followed Seth through the parking lot which was almost empty.

In a corner, I could see a bike and my eyes open wide in horror we were going on a bike? I wanted to ask him but I kept mum. He sat on the bike and then glanced over at me, I walked slowly and stood by him he laughed at my expressions "Don't worry I won't let you get hurt Sam and Emily won't like it" he said still laughing, he handed me a helmet, I quickly composed my face and took a deep breath, I sat on the bike and wore the helmet, I was not scared of anything except bikes, I fell down from one when I was 14 years old, it was a horrible experience, of course Emily did not knew that since it happened in NYC otherwise she would have sent a car, but I tried not to think about it anymore, I had to make this journey.

He turned the keys and the engine came to live to which my eyes automatically shut I wasn't going to enjoy this one and soon I could feel air on my face we were going over the speed limit I guessed. My eyes opened at the thought, I looked over Seth's shoulder at the speedometer, yes we have crossed the speed limit. My heart sped up and I automatically held Seth's shoulders and my grip was tight. "Are you scared of over speeding bikes?" he asked me I wasn't sure if I could speak without choking but if I didn't he would be forced to see at my face which was not acceptable. I spoke with much effort, "Yes I am" thankfully I didn't choked in the mid sentence but my voice clearly indicated how scared I was "Hold on tight and close your eyes" Seth said before he slowed down, I immediately made my grip stronger, I hope I did not hurt him and I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. It took 35 minutes or so to reach Emily's home and when finally the ride was over I lifted my head, opened my eyes and slowly eased my grip on him and then got off the bike it was actually fun I enjoyed it. "Thanks" I told him as I handed back his helmet "Anything for you beautiful" he said with another big grin. This made me blush a little I wasn't fond of listening words like beautiful for myself. "Would you like to come in?" I invited him I wasn't sure why I invited him but the words came out my mouth like I would have invited one of my friends I have known for years. "Yeah" he said and cut off the engine by the time I turned towards the door he was by my side. I unlocked the door and switched on the lights. There was no sign of Emily so I decided not to look lunatic and I didn't called for her. Seth sat on the couch very casually, It made me smile. "I'll be back" I said I went towards my room and kept my bag there, I washed my face and ran my hairbrush through my tangled hair and rushed downstairs. Seth was already watching some baseball match, it clearly showed how welcomed he was, I silently went and sat on another couch he switched off the TV as I settled in the couch and turned towards me. "So you are Emily's cousin?" he asked me "Yeah" I replied "Me too" he said smiling. I was confused I didn't know him. "Her mother and my dad are cousin's so..." he told me yeah of course that's why I didn't knew him "How do you know Renesmee?" I asked him trying to not sound too nosy. "Well she is Jacob's imprintee and I'm in the pack so I know her" he said casually, "Okay" I said nodding my head, "Do you know anyone here except Emily and Sam?" he asked me, "Yeah I know Embry, Quil, Jacob and Claire" I told him and he chuckled as he shook his head as if he remembered something, I had to ask, he made me curious, "What?" I asked him, smiling myself, "Uh.. Quil imprinted on Claire" he told me slowly I was shocked, how did that happen?! "Seriously?" it was idiotic to ask that, but I did anyways. "Yeah!"

I could not stop myself and I frowned at the idea, Claire is younger than Quil, very young. "But she is so young" I said, even I could sense judgement in my voice. "Grace, there is nothing between them, it is completely platonic, Quil will protect her with his life on the line, he will be her brother, her protector, and when time comes, her lover, if she accepts" How could I have forgotten that, Emily told me about it once.

Time passed quickly it was easy to talk to Seth, his laughter was contagious and he was so chilled out about everything. Just then the doorbell rang "I'll be back" I said and got up from the couch and I went to open the door and I saw Emily and Sam standing outside. "Hey Emily... Hi Sam" I said smiling at them. "Hey" both greeted me, Sam gave me a hug and I hugged him back "How are you?" he chuckled, "I am good, how are you?" I grinned as we dropped our hands, Emily made her way inside she was smiling at us, "I am good, you have changed so much Grace" he was surprised and I could not help but chuckle.

"I must leave now" Seth said getting up from the couch. "Why? Stay" I frowned, I was enjoying his company, "I have to go to the beach, my friends are waiting for me" he said making his way out while Sam made his way to the kitchen without speaking to Seth, I wondered why? "Hi Seth" Emily greeted him with a smile, "Hey Em" he gave her a small smile, "Thanks for picking her up" she gave Seth a side hug, "Anything for you" he hugged her back. "Anyways, I should leave" he sighed and Emily nodded, "Say my hello to your mother and your sister" Emily waved to Seth, "I will" he waved back and exited through the front door, I followed Seth. "Bye" Seth said giving me a friendly hug and stepping out under the blanket of clouds above, "Bye" I replied. "Are you coming to the beach today?" Seth asked me, "I don't think so, I am tired" "Okay" his face dropped and he made his way to his bike, I really didn't liked that but what can I do I was tired as well as I didn't wanted to see Embry with his imprintee, yet. "Seth! I'll come tomorrow" I shouted as he started the engine of his bike. Well this one was honest I even promised this to Renesmee. He smiled at me and turned his bike towards the First beach's direction.

I went inside and closed the door behind me, Emily was sitting in the couch with Sam watching TV. "Come join us, we have so much catching up to do" Sam invited me, "I am sleepy, will you be here when I wake up?" I asked hopefully, I wanted to talk to Sam but I could not keep my eye lids open any longer, "Yes kid, I will be here" he smiled at me, "Eat something before you go to bed" Emily pleaded, "I will be up in an hour, and I will eat then" I promised, "Okay, I will get something ready, you go and have some rest, and let me know if you need anything" she sounded like my mom and I smiled at that.

I remembered that my parents told me they would call me once they land, I wonder what they were doing right now. "I will" I replied to Emily and retired to my room, the bed was so comfortable that the moment my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep into a soundless sleep.

 **A/N: Hey all,**

 **Please all the silent readers leave a review and let me know your opinions, ideas and thoughts on the story so far. Next chapter will be uploaded on the next Saturday, it might take time since I have my exams this week. Hit the follow and favourite button if you like the story.**

 **- JT**


	4. Chapter 3 - Love

**Chapter 3 – Love**

When I woke up my eye lids were still heavy, I wanted to sleep some more but my stomach kept growling, I had to eat. I groaned and then lifted my head off the pillow, and blinked my eyes rapidly. I stretched my arms before throwing myself off the bed. I did not need my slippers, actually I was just too lazy to find my slippers, so I opened the door of my room and dragged myself downstairs to the kitchen.

I saw Sam sitting on the kitchen stool near the island and Emily was putting something in the plate. "Hello" I said as I rubbed my eyes, Sam turned towards me and Emily looked up with a smile. "Hello sleepy head" Sam smirked, I grinned back before taking my seat next to him on his left. "Hungry yet?" Emily smiled at me, "Very!" I nodded, "Good because I made hot dog" Emily put the plate in front of me, "Now I know why you love her so much" I nodded to Sam and he chuckled. "Do you want something with that?" Emily asked me as she moved to the refrigerator, Sam raised his eyebrows at me. "Uhh… Orange juice" I was not sure, but that is what came to my mind first. "Alright" Emily replied enthusiastically as she pulled out a glass jug filled with orange juice. She kept the jug on the island and then opened a drawer and pulled out three glasses, she poured orange juice in each glass, and gave the first glass to me, the second to Sam whose eyes followed Emily everywhere she went and then she took the third glass for herself and came to sit on my left.

"How are mom and dad?" Emily asked me, "They are great!" I replied enthusiastically as I took the first bite on the hot dog, "Em, this is delicious" I complimented her and she blushed a little, "Thanks" she replied, "How was your school today kid?" Sam asked me and I turned towards him, Emily was also listening intently. "It was amazing, people here are so friendly" I said enthusiastically and then continued, "I made friends there already! Can you believe it?" "Who? Maybe we know them" Emily shrugged, "Uhh.. There was this guy named Ryan and then this gorgeous girl named Renesmee, she knew you two" I nodded and then took another bite of my hot dog.

Emily and Sam looked at each other and then Emily said "She is a wonderful girl, grand-daughter of the most reputed doctor is town" "Is that so? Maybe that is where her intelligence comes from" both of them chuckled at my remark. "And she is Jacob's girlfriend!" I exclaimed, "Yes" Emily smiled while Sam kept his face expressionless, I wondered why? "And Emily, how could Quil imprint on Claire?!" now my voice was judgmental again, "It is completely platonic" Sam assured me, "Yeah I heard, but don't you find it weird" I narrowed my eyes at them, "I did" Emily agreed with me, "Because you girls don't know how it is like to imprint" Sam rolled his eyes jokingly, "Tell me then" at the back of my mind I wanted to know how it was like for Embry.

"Well" Sam started and our full attention was on him, "It is like all that matters in the world is that one person in front of us, she becomes a part of you, all your relationships would be secondary and she – she will be your priority and every instinct in your body will guide you to protect her, to cherish her, and to make her happy, it does not matter if she rejects you – well it matters a little because it hurts, like it would hurt any person but if she does not want you and that makes her happy then it is all that matter. Quil is only Claire older brother, he feels the need to protect her, just like an older brother would feel, even more, eventually they would become best friends, he will be her human dairy, and if Claire wants they will be more, Claire would always have an option. Right now, all Quil sees her as is as a baby sister who needs to be protected and all Claire sees Quil as is her older brother who loves her more than anyone, though she is very possessive about him" Sam and Emily both chuckled at the end of the sentence as if they remembered something.

"Is there something that reminds you of Claire's possessiveness towards Quil?" I raised one of my eyebrow, "Actually, yes" Emily chuckled and then Sam continued, "Embry had set Quil up for a blind date, few months back, Quil did not want to go obviously but Embry and Seth were adamant, and hence Quil had to go, now when Claire found out he had been on a date with some ' _bad lady_ ' she was furious" I imagined Claire being angry at Quil and a smile automatically grew on my face, "She refused to talk to him and he would not stop making efforts to get her to talk to him, he was grounded for a week" I could not help but laugh with Emily and Sam.

"How did he get her to talk to him?" I asked, "He could not, Embry and Seth did it" Emily replied, "Which reminds me" she continued and then my heart skipped a beat "did you talk to Embry?" she asked me, "No" I tried not to blush at his name but I failed, Sam noticed it before Emily but kept mum. "He did not come to meet me either" I pouted, "He must be at the beach with – his girlfriend" Emily said, and my heart dropped to my stomach. With his girlfriend? So he had imprinted then, all my dreams shattered at once and my smile disappeared for a second but then I tried not to show it affected me.

"He has a girlfriend?" I nodded, "Good for him" I said more to myself and then there was silence. "Sam, have you started the wedding shopping yet?" I tried to change the topic, "Uhh—" he looked over to Emily, "Not yet" he looked back at me, I looked at both of them in disbelief, "Are you serious?" I sighed and they both nodded, "When were you planning to start?" I folded my arms in front of my chest, "I was planning to take you" Emily gave me a half smile, "Really?" I gave her a real smile after hearing that, "Yes, she said she would want to take you and Leah with her" Sam injected.

"I would love to go with you" I squeezed Emily's hand lightly and she placed her other hand on top of my hand "I would love to have you" we gave each other a bright smile and then dropped our hands. "Guys, I want to get some more sleep I am exhausted" I told them, they looked at each other and then turned to me, "Sure" Emily said and I got up from the stool, I picked up my empty plate and glass along with their empty glasses, "I will do it" Emily said trying to take the utensils from my hand but I pulled it away from her, "No, it's okay" I said before making my way to the sink, and I kept the utensils in the skin, "I will do the dishes, later this night" I announced, "Alright" Emily had no choice but to agree.

"Anyways, good night guys" I said, "Good night" Emily said, "Good night Kid" Sam joined in, I gave them both a smile and then dragged my feet to my room.

Once I reached my room I realized I was not sleepy anymore, so I went to sit near the window again, I looked outside and saw my own reflection on the window since it was dark outside. My dark brown eyes spoke to me then, why did it happen so? Embry imprinted on someone else and now I am left with trying to console myself, will I ever be able to console myself? I don't know how I will be able to get over him, but I had to he was someone else's, a tear dropped on my cheek but I did not bother to wipe it off.

All I ever wanted was Embry, had I asked for too much? Watching him with his imprintee would be like thousand knives in my heart. Sam had said it all, how much it meant to the imprinter, now all that mattered to Embry was his girlfriend. I know it has always been her, no matter how many attempts I would have made to make him fall in love with me, it would have gone in vain. So, basically I saved myself from heartbreak, that is good, right?

Just then I heard a car pull up in the driveway, I pulled the curtains of the window to hide myself but enough to see who it was. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a tall and slender man get out of the car, his beautiful russet skin reminded me of old time, and his long rounded muscles looked as if it would tear apart the blue button down shirt he was wearing, his long locks were now cropped black hair. His beautiful brown eyes look up at my window and I got away from the window, tripping on my own feet.

I landed with a thud on the floor and it hurt, more than that watching _him_ hurt, what was he doing here? I could not control my tears anymore but I had to. I quickly got up and ran to my door, with shaking hands I locked it and fell to the floor again, this time crying harder.

For a moment, I heard voices downstairs but I could not make out who was saying what. Then, my heart sped up once again, I heard a strong pair of food steps coming upstairs. ' _Get a grip, Grace_ ' I thought to myself and wiped away my tears. I heard a knock on my door, "Who is it?" I kept my voice steady, I did not want to send away Sam or Emily if it was not Embry. After a moment I heard the voice I was dying to hear, "It is me… Embry" my heart skipped a beat, his voice had somewhat changed, now it was deep. "Embry" I said more to myself, I took a deep breath and shouted "Go away!" was it enough to send him away? I know it was wrong of me to do that, but I could not see him now, or ever! "Are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"You are still here?"

"Please Grace come out and let me see you"

"No, just – go away"

"I will, once I see you" I was not sure if I will be able to let you go Embry, "I cannot see you today" I said more firmly, "Why?" why are you so adamant? "Please – Embry" my voice broke in the middle of taking his name, "Are you alright?" he was panicking now, "Yes, now go" I said politely this time, I hope he would leave now, I sighed. "Come out and I will leave" he was so stubborn, I was about to unlock the door but then I did not, "I won't" I told him firmly.

"Fine" he said after a long pause, good, he understood, "Then promise me you will meet me at the beach tomorrow" he was firm now too, "I cannot promise you anything" I said from between my teeth, hoping it makes him think I was irritated, "I will be there till you come" he said coolly, "Don't be a fool" I was about to give up, "Oh sweetheart I am not" and that made my stupid heart do a summersault, "fine, I promise" I sighed and it seemed like his spirts lifted, "Okay Grace, I will wait for you tomorrow" I don't know if anyone had ever said my name with such adoration.

I heard the footsteps fading away, and I quickly got up and ran to my window, I waited to see Embry once again – just a glance and then he appeared, only his back though, he stopped dead in his tracks before getting in his car. I quickly hid myself since I knew what was coming next, I knew he turned around and when I heard the car had drove off I re appeared in the window and smiled to myself.

How can his voice alone make me smile like an idiot? ' _Oh Grace Young, you are so doomed_ ' I thought to myself and smiled like crazy again, a giggle irrupted from my lips and I tried not to by covering my mouth. I took a minute or two before going to my bed, I could not sleep now so I went downstairs after an hour of lying in the bed and thinking of our conversation.

"Grace Jean Young" Emily said in authoritative voice and I knew I was in trouble, I turned around with an apologetic smile on my face. I saw Emily standing near the living room with her hand on her tiny waist, "Come here young lady" she sounded angry, what could have possibly made my sweet cousin angry? I followed her command without a word and walk to her, my eyes on my feet. "Do you know why I am angry?" she asked me, I did not look at her and just shook my head, "Was that any way to talk to your friend?" she asked me with a calmer voice, I looked up at her with my doe eyes and saw her face had softened, that is the thing about Em, she cannot stay angry for long. "I am sorry" I mumbled, "You must apologize to him" she told me, "I did not want to hurt him" I spoke truthfully. "I know honey" she kept her hand on my shoulder now, "But that does not mean you did not hurt him" she completed with an apologetic smile. "I know" I looked down again, "What made you so angry anyways?" she asked me and I looked up, "I don't know" I said, trying not to portray my true feelings.

"Will you go see him tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Good because I believe that would help"

"Really?"

"Yep."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers,**

 **A huge shout out to 'Aria' for leaving such a kind review, it makes my day just to read the reviews, thank you Aria. I request all my silent readers to please take a moment to leave a review, it won't take much time, thank you. I will be posting a new chapter on next Saturday. Hoping to hear from you all. -Finger's crossed- :)**

 **-JT**


	5. Chapter 4 - Only with you

**Chapter 4 – Only with you**

I had been 4 hours late already; I was running to the first beach now. It happened so that I woke up late after a long night of listening to the wolves' howl, and then this morning my new car was finally delivered and I had to stop and understand it's features, which took an hour – so yeah now I am panting as I run to the beach because I did not want to take the car!

When I finally reached the beach, I looked around the beach to find my old friend Embry but he was nowhere to be spotted. Maybe he had left, I mean he would not seriously sit around waiting for me, right? I was about to give up when I spotted a handsome boy – man sitting on a wooden log near the shore. He was tall about 6'4" and slender, with russet skin and long rounded muscles that were clearly visible underneath his dark blue button down shirt, he also cropped black hair and had his head in his huge hands and his forehead was creased. It was then that I realized I had my mouth open like a retarded as I looked at my old friend Embry who had changed so much!

What happened to his long hair? When did he grow so tall? When did he turn – so huge and hot? ' _Wait what?!_ ' I thought to myself. I debated for a moment and then decided I had to meet him now – I could not wait.

I almost ran to stand behind Embry and then waited for a moment before speaking "I am here" softly. His head shot up instantly and his hands dropped to his side, I heard him sigh before getting up and turning around. His brown eyes met mine and he took a sharp breath as his mouth hung open just like mine had when I looked at him, I could not help but blush a little, I looked down at my feet and hoped he would take his eyes off me but when I looked up I saw – adoration in his eyes.

I creased my eyebrows together and asked "Are you okay?" Embry shook his head subtly before he had a huge grin forming on his face, "Yes!" he exclaimed, he took a huge step towards me and wrapped his arms around me, I barely came till his shoulder, my heart skipped a beat before I wrapped my arms around his torso and place my head on his chest because I could only reach till there, "You have just changed so much" he held me at an arm's length, "Well" I started slowly, "you have too" I completed with a smile.

"I cannot believe it Grace! You are here!" he said excitedly and I could not help but chuckle "Yes for 2 years" I told him and his eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Not just for some weeks?" he sounded so excited, I wondered why? "Yes really" I looked down at my feet as I smiled.

"Come sit with me" he held my hand, his hand was so hot, just like Sam's and Seth's, well they were werewolves so it was not a surprise. "How have you been?" he asked me as we settled on the wooden log he was sitting on before I arrived, never letting go of my hand, I did not mind, "I have been good, how have you been?" I asked genuinely curious, "I have been okay but now –" he stopped in mid-sentence and dropped my hand, "Now?" I asked curiously, "Now I am much better" he completed with a smile as he looked into my eyes and my heart sped up, I looked away since I knew he could hear my heartbeat, what must he be thinking?

"Where are your parents?" he asked after noticing my discomfort, "England" I told him looking at my hands, "England?" he asked, "Yeah, my dad's job demanded that" I mumbled, "and you are unhappy?" he sounded sad too so I looked up, his eyes were soft, eyebrows creased together. "Not really, I miss them though" I told him but then I dropped my gaze again, "Well, why did you not go with them?" he asked after a long moment of silence, "because I wanted to stay here" what am I supposed to tell him – I had a crush on him and if I went to England I might never see him?

"You are here" he breathed, I looked up with a crooked smile and replied "you seem very happy" "I am" he smirked, "why is that?" I raised my eyebrows, "I missed my best friend" he gave me a bear hug and my heart started doing summersaults as I had an internal dance in my mind. "I missed you too" I replied happily, and then we both dropped our hands.

I had to ask him now, if he had imprinted, I knew he had a girlfriend but I had to listen it from him. "How has life been?" I asked him with a smile, "you know, how it is here" he shook his head as he chuckled, "and I heard you have a girlfriend now" I tried to keep my voice happy and I did, but to my shock Embry's smile disappeared immediately and he looked down at his hand.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to be nosy" I apologized immediately, "No, you were not being nosy, it is just complicated" since when did imprinting became complicated? Sam and Emily were always so happy together, then I remembered they had complications too in the early stages of their relationship and then I blurted out "How long have you been together?" "2 years" Embry replied from between his teeth, wasn't he supposed to be happy? "I have not –" he started desperately but was interrupted by a modulated voice.

"Embry" that voice said softly, both of us turned around at the same time. There stood a girl, taller than me and curvy, she had dark brown straight hair till her shoulder, and dark brown – almost black eyes and russet complexion. She was wearing an orange sundress, Embry stood up immediately and I copied his action.

She walked up to us and totally avoided me as she wrapped her arms around Embry's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning her attention to his lips, my heart sank. I looked away before looking down with a smile. I noticed Embry had not even touched this girl and shifted uncomfortably.

"Lauren, let me introduced to my best friend" Embry said as he held the girl's hands and made her drop them to her side, I could not help but smirk. Lauren's attention turned towards me and I looked up, "Lauren, this is Grace, my best friend" Embry said proudly, "Hello" I waved at her, "Hello" she smiled, "And Grace, this is Lauren" Embry started, "his girlfriend" Lauren completed with a grin, she was obviously proud of the fact. "Nice to _finally_ meet you" I said in tight voice and both eyed me.

Lauren's loving attention turned to Embry while Embry kept his adoring gaze on me. I turned to look in the other direction and noticed Seth Clearwater and Quil Ateara with Claire, my niece, who were watching us intently. "Embry" I said slowly, his attention quickly turned to me, "I will go and meet Claire" I told him and he nodded after a pause, I smiled at both Embry and Lauren, who smiled back at me, before making my way to Seth, Quil and Claire.

Claire was 9 years old already, I remembered a tiny little toddler who was chubby and cute beyond words and here in front of me was still the cutest, but thin Claire.

As I approached them a smiled automatically appeared on my face. Claire was bouncing up and down as she noticed me approaching and even before I could reach them, she freed herself from Quil's arms and ran to me. "Grace" she squealed and hugged me by my waist. I bent down to her eye level and hugged her back "Claire, you are all grown up" I kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

She held my hand and pulled me to the boys. They both got up as we approached them and each of them looked at me with surprised reaction but I was greeted by warm hugs. "Where is Renesmee?" I asked them remembering that she was supposed to be here, "She is out with Jacob, they will be back anytime soon" Quil told me with a smile and I smiled back.

For a moment, I forgot all about Lauren and just looked behind to see if Embry was coming but I saw the two of them talking – discussing something and I thought it was best if I ignored them now.

The four of us talked about everything that came to our mind and I made it a point to avoid talking about Embry, I knew it was not his fault that he had imprinted on Lauren and found love but it did not make it any less painful. I wished it was me with him rather than Lauren, but then it was so difficult to hate Lauren, she was nice to me even if our meeting was brief. I sighed to myself at the thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Sorry for not posting for so long (Sadly, it looked like no one really missed my story) :( I had been terribly sick, still am. Anyways, here it is! Please guys give me a review, waiting for your criticism, compliments or any opinion. -Finger's Crossed-**

 **-JT**


	6. Chapter 5 - Sunshine

**Chapter 5 – Sunshine**

Monday, when I woke up I could not believe my eyes! There it was – the sun, peeking inside my room by the window. I quickly got up from the bed making my head spin for a moment "Woah!" I breathed, once the feeling passed I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away completely.

The bright light pierced through my window and touched each corner of my room softly. I could hear the birds singing and there was no sight of clouds that constantly covered the sky – it was going to be one of those perfect rare days!

Just as I was admiring the beauty outside my alarm clock rang, pulling me out of my trance. I walked over to my nightstand slowly, hoping sun won't go away as I turn my back on it, and then switched off the alarm clock.

I had to get ready for school, I could not get late.

I walked to my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and attended to my human necessities, once I was done I picked up my clothes for today. It was not all that warm so I was going to wear a sea green quarter sleeves t shirt and black jeans with black sneakers, with that I was going to make a poof hairstyle and let the rest of my hair fall free.

I dared enough to take a shower with cool water rather than lukewarm today and honestly, it almost felt like I was back at New York. I told myself not to dwell on that too much and quickly dressed up and got ready with my minimal make up – that is kohl and a lip balm.

I picked up my backpack and descended the stairs cheerfully. When I entered the kitchen, Sam and Emily were sitting on the dining table and talking while Sam had his breakfast. He worked at some company in Port Angles and was dressed in formals.

"Good morning" I announced myself as I took a seat opposite to Sam, "Good morning" Emily smiled brightly at me and Sam grinned. "Had a good night sleep?" Sam asked me and I replied with a nod and a "Yep."

Emily got up from the dining table and went around the kitchen counter to serve me fresh and warm French toasts with milk. It was delicious as always and I ate it quickly.

"You should take a rain coat with you" Emily told me, "It's sunny" I told her, "It's La Push, you cannot trust the sun here" she chuckled, "It looks promising today" I grinned at her.

Sam and I exited the home together, he went to his car while I went to mine, both of us said goodbye to Emily, Sam gave her a peck and then he was off, I waved at her and then I went my way too.

On my way to school I kept my windows down and let the sun warm me up, it felt so wonderful as I sped off to the school. All the while one person kept trying to pop up in my mind – Embry, I don't know what those expressions were on his face that day we met on beach the first time after I returned.

Maybe he was just too surprised to see how I have changed, after all I was no longer the little girl who used to harass him into playing with her. In fact, his eyes paid more like a silent compliment to me. I had imagined a million time how Embry would look at me when we met and I must admit the reality was much better than my imagination.

I could still clearly remember how he gasped as he looked into my eyes and just thinking about it made my heart go all crazy! ' _Are you sure it was not a dream?_ ' I asked myself, ' _It could not be, I mean Emily asked me about our meeting and she kept asking me if I would meet Embry again_ ' my other voice reasoned, ' _but there is no solid proof that it was not just my imagination, right?_ ' the evil side said and my heart dropped to my stomach, ' _I am not that creative_ ' and that put the argument to rest.

The bigger question was ' _What about Lauren?_ ' she was Embry's imprintee for sure, and I could not hate her if she made him happy, he deserves it, he loves her; but what about me? I love him too – I never said this out loud but it was true, my feelings for him were not just some childish crush that would go away, I indeed loved him.

I cannot exactly point out the moment where I realized I loved him but six years and not once have I felt as if my feelings were any different for him, I smiled to myself forgetting all about Lauren, I will survive somehow, I know I will.

By this time, I had reached the school parking lot. I could see people in summer clothes, some even went as far as wearing shorts and dresses! I parked my car in the empty parking spot near building 2 where my first class was going to be – English.

I picked up my backpack and got out of my car, locking it as I proceeded to enter the building, on my way there I saw many of Renesmee's friend who greeted me with a wave or a smile and I did the same. They were all nice people, friendly and welcoming.

When I entered the class I saw Ryan, wearing khaki pants and blue button down shirt with sneakers, in his regular seat talking to a girl – I could not remember her name but she was Renesmee's friend too. I saw Renesmee was not in the class and quietly went to take my seat.

As soon as Ryan saw me, he excused himself and came over to talk to me. I put my backpack aside and waited for him to join me with a smile.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically, "Hi" I replied in a same tone with a smile. "How is it going?" he was clearly in a very happy mood today, "The sun is out – that is something" I replied grinning, "I know right!" I could not help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Where is Renesmee?" I could not help but ask, "She won't come today" he shrugged and instantly my smile disappeared, Renesmee and I had hung out a lot over the weekend and it was great. "Why?" I asked, all enthusiasm disappeared from my voice, "Well, whenever it is sunny outside, her parents take her out" he said as if everyone knew it was something she did. "That is really nice" I replied thoughtfully. It really was nice, hanging out and everything, extended weekend for Renesmee. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let you get bored" Ryan winked at me and I could not help but chuckle.

Mr. Berty soon entered the class and that meant Ryan had to go to his seat.

Honestly, the day passed in a blur, I kept trying not to think of Embry but he kept popping up, refusing to go away. Ryan as promised kept me occupied but I kept daydreaming about Embry.

By the last hour the sun was nowhere to be seen and the clouds were gathering in the sky. I guess Emily was right, sun was not reliable here.

When the school ended, it was already raining heavily, "Oh god!" I spoke to myself as I realized I had no raincoat and I had to walk from building 3 to my car, I would be drenched!

I tried not to slip as I ran across the parking lot to my car, it was difficult, considering everything was wet and slippery. Thrice – thrice, I almost slipped and then awkwardly stopped and after I knew I was okay, I began half running, half walking to my car again.

By the time I reached my car I was soaked, I shivered once I got inside my car and turned the blower on, it helped little. It was pouring down like anything as I drove back to La Push. It spoilt my mood completely – where was the sun? I was so cold.

I parked as near as Emily's front porch steps and mentally prepared myself to run up the porch without getting drenched again. I succeeded a bit but still I was covered in dirt and I was completely wet.

I rang the doorbell once and the door opened quickly. I saw Emily, her eyes widened as she let me in "I know, I should have taken the raincoat" I said, ditching my shoes near the shoe rack, even my socks were soaked! "Get changed before you catch a cold" Emily frowned, "I am –" _sneeze!_ "already cold" _sneeze!_ I said.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers,**

 **A huge shout out to Aria, YourAlphaWolf and Lmilne; It made my day to read your reviews, thank you so much. Here is another update, please all silent readers leave a review and let me know your opinions. Waiting for your reviews -Finger's crossed-**

 _ **- JT**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Warmth

**Chapter 6 – Warmth**

I was looking at Embry, his perfect face was touched by the light radiating from the setting sun as we walked down the beach together, hand in hand, I was shyly looking down and his eyes were fixed on my face. "Grace" he stopped dead in his tracks and I stopped too, slowly I turned towards him, my eyebrows knitted together.

He cupped my cheeks and brought my face inches away from his face, I could hardly breathe. I tried to look away but Embry would not let me! I felt my cheeks burning, in fact, it felt like my whole body was burning. "Grace" he said again, but this time his voice was louder, panic stricken. I was confused, I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I could not. "Grace" he shrieked, and I was up.

It took me a minute to realize that it was Emily's voice from the hallway that was calling for me. I could not get up, everything hurt, my eyes, throat, muscles, everything! "Em" I replied in a low hoarse voice. She peeked through my door and said "Good you are up; you are going to be late for school" she smiled.

I looked outside the window, the betraying sun was nowhere to be seen. I turned to look back at Emily who was now entering my room, "Em, I don't feel well" I told her as I shook my head. She quickly rushed to my side and sat beside me before putting her hand against my forehead "You are burning!" she exclaimed, I felt like I was on fire.

"Can I take a day off?" I asked hopefully, she nodded and replied "Of course, health comes first" I smiled at her and sunk into my comforter. It was so cold, and I was not liking this.

"I will make you chicken soup, you will feel better" she told me as she got up, "Thanks Em" I tried to smile but everything was hurting. She shook her head and gave me an apologetical smile before disappearing into the hallway.

I turned to my right and snuggled with my comforter. I wonder what time it is. I reluctantly pulled my hand out of the comforter and picked up my cell phone from the nightstand. It was 7:25 a.m. there was no way I could make it to school before the bell, good that I was staying home.

I decided to go back to sleep since there was nothing I could do, and Emily would wake me when she brings my soup, then I will get up and get ready for the day.

It did not take much time for me to fall back asleep and this time Embry did not feature in my dream, rather it was a dreamless sleep.

I felt someone shaking my hand and that is when I woke up. It was Emily, trying to wake me up. I looked at her with sleepy eyes and a smile. "C'mon, you must have this while it is warm" she told me as she helped me settle in my bed so that I could have my chicken soup.

"Thanks Emily" I told her as I placed the tray on my lap. She smiled before saying, "I called at your school and got you a leave of absence" "Thank you" Emily was just like mom to me, always taking care of me. "Don't thank me just get better" she spoke as she squeezed me hand lightly.

"I will finish the chores, if you need anything just call for me" she got up from the bed, and I nodded.

The soup was delicious, it soothed my throat and the pain there was almost gone – _almost_. It was then that I realized that I was famished and I wanted something to eat, but I was not going to call Emily to get me some food, I will go downstairs and get it myself, I should not be a burden on Emily.

Once my soup was finished, I slowly got out of bed and carried the tray to the kitchen downstairs.

As soon as Emily saw me a frown settled on her beautiful face. "Grace, you should have called for me" she dropped her dishes in the sink and walked around the kitchen bar to take the tray from my hand. "I did not want to burden you, I needed something to eat" I told her, she walked back to the sink as she said "You don't burden me, don't be silly!"

That is the thing about Emily, she never complaints. "I will make myself a sandwich" I told her as I walked to the fridge. Her fridge was always stocked with good food. "Are you sure you don't want something else? I will make you something" she said, "No, just sandwich and some milk" I told her as I took the brown bread from her fridge, cucumber, cheese slice, green capsicum, onion, tomato and lettuce next.

I put everything on the kitchen bar and went to get the knife and chopping board. "You will get rest after this" Emily commanded, "Yes ma'am" I replied as I started chopping the vegetables.

"Em, did you have your breakfast?" I asked her, and she slyly shook her head, I narrowed my eyes at her and said "You should take care of yourself too, I will make you a sandwich too, alright?" "Grace, you don't—" she started but I stopped her and said "Do you like sandwiches or not?" she knew she could not argue, "Yes, very much" she nodded, "Good" I grinned and went back to my work.

Once the vegetables were chopped, I took out the bread slices and put a cheese slice on one of the pair of bread slices. On top of the cheese slice I put some lettuce, over which laid tomatoes, onions and finally, fine chopped green capsicum; then I sprinkled some salt for taste and black pepper powder. I put another slice of bread over it and put the sandwiches in the griller.

By the time the sandwiches were getting grilled, I took out two plates and two glasses. "Em, what will you have with your sandwich?" I turned towards Emily who was almost done with dishes. "Warm milk" she shrugged and I warmed the milk for us and poured it in the glasses.

The sandwiches were done as well and Emily put it in our plates and carried it to the dining table while I carried our glasses of milk. We both settled and started eating.

"Grace, this is so delicious" Emily honestly seemed to like it and to be honest, it did taste good. "Thanks Em" I replied shyly, "You know, if the pack ever comes over I am making them this sandwich" and that automatically put a smile on my face. "Em, can I ask you something?" I said slowly while keeping my eyes on the sandwich.

"Sure" Em was in good mood, "Why doesn't Jacob, Quil and – Embry hang out here anymore?" I mumbled, I heard her sigh and that made me look up, was it the wrong question?

"I believe you should know this" she said more to herself. What could it be? I started getting anxious as the silence dragged on. "There are two pack now" she started, two packs?! How can there be two packs? They were supposed to be brothers, right?

"Sam's pack and Jacob's pack" as soon as Emily said that I automatically asked "What?!" "Yeah, it was complicated at the beginning but things are getting better" she told me, "Why did they separate?" I frowned at the thought, was that why Embry did not come to visit me more often?

"You know Renesmee, right?" I nodded at the question, "She is a Cullen, Bella and Edward's daughter – biological daughter" so? What is the big deal? Everyone has parents, and I think I have heard of a Bella, "Yeah?" I waited for Em to speak again, "They are vampires" she said slowly, unsure if she should share this with me. Vampires?! Now I could feel my brain explode, I sat inches away from a vampire in school? There is a vampire at our school?! I could feel my heart pounding.

"Em" I breathed, "No, they are different" she spoke in urgency, "They only feed on animal blood and besides Renesmee is a hybrid – half vampire and half human, she is not venomous" and somehow that made me feel better, but she is still a vampire!

"I never thought vampires could have children" I tried to focus on that part, "Yeah, well Female vampires cannot because their bodies cannot change, and Bella got pregnant with Nessie – Renesmee, when she was a human" Alright, now I can officially say I am confused! Besides, A group of vampires living together as a family – that is something you would not find in our movies, so it is pretty unique to me

"Don't you find that weird?" I could not help but ask and Emily laughed, "That is what all the fuss is about" she told me and then turned serious again. "Sam thought that it was unnatural and dangerous, and he decided to – kill it" she could not even say the last two words, and that is when I realized _it_ was Renesmee, it was hard to think that Sam would believe that or want to do something like that.

"Jacob – being in love with Bella left the pack to protect her" Oh! But why? She was already married, and – well this is not as easy as I thought. "Seth joined Jacob almost immediately, followed by Leah" I could hear sadness in her voice, "and then Embry and Quil" so this is why they don't come here.

"That's" I tried to find the right word – "Complicated" I nodded as I spoke. "Yes, it is" Emily then turned cheerful "But that doesn't mean you cannot invite friends over, do you want to hang out with some of your friends?" and my heart instantly turned erratic. "Wouldn't they be busy?" I mumbled looking at my plate again, Embry must be with Lauren.

"C'mon, you know Embry, he is your best friend, he would hang out with you anytime you want" at least today Emily was leading the conversation in the right direction. "Yeah, but I don't want to force him to hang out with me" I sighed, "Grace, I don't think he would hang out with you without his will, he missed his best friend" and I swear my stupid heart won't stop pounding.

"Alright, but I don't want to sound too desperate" I threw my hands in the air dramatically, "Fine" Emily started, "I will call him" and that put a grin on my face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I am sorry I have not uploaded a new chapter in a long while, the thing is I have been ill for more than a month, still am and it is hard on my body, I am sorry guys, anyways, here is a new chapter. Please it is a request to all my readers to leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the same. I will be waiting -Fingers Crossed-**

 **- JT**


	8. Chapter 7 - Stay a little longer

**Chapter 7 – Stay a little longer**

Emily called Embry as we both settled on the couch. She wanted me to go to bed but I begged her not to send me, so she wrapped me in a blanket and made me lie down, with my head on her lap.

"Hello Embry" Emily said when Embry picked up the call, my heart instantly started beating faster. Is he going to come? Is he going to refuse? ' _I must wait patiently_ ' I thought. "Are you free today?" Emily had a smile on her face, "Oh nothing, Grace is sick –" and then she was stopped with some urgent questions from his side, "She got soaked in the rain" was all Emily could say before more urgent replies and then an "Alright" from Emily's side, maybe he would not come, I tried not to let it get to me.

She put the phone aside and then looked at me with a confused face, I wore similar expressions as her. "What happened?" I asked as the silence dragged on, "Embry is coming – soon" she told me, I could feel my cheeks burning up slightly, "Alright, I will get ready then" I told her as I started getting up.

"Don't be in the shower for too long, and then get in bed directly" Emily directed me as I started walking up the stairs. "Okay Em" I replied before closing the bedroom door behind me.

' _Alright Grace, you don't want to look over the top but you don't want to look sick either_ ' I told myself. I selected a beige quarter sleeves top with a big black heart in the middle, perfect to keep me warm and black 3/4th fitted leggings.

I knew, if Embry said he would be here soon, meant he would be here in under 20 minutes, that is what he used to do when he used to come hang out with me. I did everything as fast as I could, obviously, I was not going to wash my hair, so that saved my time and I was almost getting in bed as the doorbell rang.

I quickly got under the covers and hoped my heart would stop beating so fast, I know Embry can hear it, and it will be so embarrassing if he found out I have a crush on him. I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly and just then I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Please come" I said quietly and my door creaked open. Just the sight of him was breath taking, making my heart do summersaults. He looked unhappy – sad, but his expressions had nothing to do with why he looked so breath taking. His eyes were still soft when looking right into my eyes, his tan skin and angular features were as always flawless and even though his lips were set in a frown, I can only imagine the smile that came on so effortlessly on those lips.

"Embry" I breathed, "Grace" he sighed, "You look so sick" he quickly sat beside me and took my left hand in both his hands. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to look away, but Embry kept looking at me with such sadness in his eyes that I could not drop my gaze. "You must be burning up" he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Yeah, it seems like we are at the same temperature" I tried to joke, but he did not smile.

His hands did not feel warm as they always do, in fact it felt as if his temperature was normal, which is not possible _which_ means I was burning up. "How did you get so sick?" he asked me in a sterner voice but his hands did not let go of my hand.

"Well" I started slowly and then my words picked up the pace, "The sun here betrayed me, it was so warm and sunny yesterday so I did not take my raincoat or anything to school and by last hour it was pouring like anything and I got soaked, I should have listen to Emily but c'mon I did not realize that the sun would just hide behind the clouds in an hour because before that it was perfectly sunny" and then I stopped, Embry was smiling and looking at me in a way that make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"What?" I asked him, "You have not changed a bit" he told me, "Well neither have you" I always talk and he always listens with patience, it was so sweet, something that had definitely not changed between us; I was wondering what all remained the same.

"So you are not working today or what?" I asked him as I looked at our hands, he was running his thumb over my palm in circular direction. "I have my own business, I get to take as much days off as I need, which in my case is good" I immediately looked up, his own business? When did that happen? "What business?" a grin broke onto my lips and a shy smile on his. "Uh—nothing much just a garage and a car wash" this time he looked down at our hands.

"And the best one in town" we heard Emily's voice from the door. Embry quickly got up from his place and opened the slightly open door for Emily as she struggled with a tray in her hand to open it.

"Thanks Embry" she smiled at him and he smiled back. She placed the tray on the nightstand and I looked over at the tray. It had a huge plate with 3 hotdog sandwiches, a small bowl with chicken soup and a glass of orange juice. "Now I want it finished" Emily instructed looking at me. Obviously, Embry would not waste the food. "Em, Embry owns a garage and a car wash, you never told me?" I asked excitedly.

"It's nothing much" Embry mumbled with a shy smile as he looked at his feet, he was wearing a grey, black and white checked pattern button down shirt, black jeans and black boots, looking so amazing. "He is being modest, you take your car to their place, that garage and car wash is _amazing_ " Emily told me. "It's good to know that I won't have to drive too far for my car" I grinned and finally Embry looked up. His eyes looked hopeful as he smiled at me.

"Now, you kids enjoy catching up, I have some chores to do, if you need anything just call for me" Emily told us as she made her way out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"So, what about you?" Embry asked as soon as he got the opportunity, he settled down next to me again and give me my bowl as he took his plate, "Oh no – we are not done with you" I shook my head after taking the first sip. He bit his lower lip, something I remember he does when he has something that he does not want to share. Maybe he is not interested in sharing things with me anymore. It is understandable, he has new people in his life, more permanent than I will be.

"Alright" he started, "you can ask me anything you want" but that did not give me any hope. "How has life been here?" that is nothing too personal, right?

"Life has been as usual, nothing changes at La Push, at least not until you came" he grinned at me and though I tried to look as enthusiastic as him, I failed so my saviour was my soup. "How is Jacob and Quil?" I changed the topic this time while Embry was chewing on his sandwiches. "They are good, you have met Nessie, right?" and that was we could talk about. "Met her? I sit with her in class" I shrugged, "Well then the two of you must have talked a lot" that seem to have make him nervous, why was he behaving so strangely?

"Yeah, but not all that much, you know she was out of the school yesterday and then I got sick today, and we only got to talk so much over the weekend" I babbled again but then I stopped looking at how Embry was smiling at me, _again_. "She is a wonderful girl" Embry said with utmost respect, of course, she was his alpha's soulmate. "Yeah that she is" I agreed, I was not sure if I should let him know that I knew that Renesmee was a hybrid vampire and human.

"Do you like school?" he asked next, "Yes!" I replied enthusiastically, "People here are so friendly, I don't think I met such nice people back at home" I told him honestly, "Maybe you should have come here earlier" he said cheekily, and stupidly enough I wondered if, maybe, he wanted me to be here and my heart skipped a beat which seemed to make him – _happy_ – but why?

"Well I am here now" I smiled at him and said in a low voice, "maybe you should stay here now" he seemed to have been in a trance as he searched to find an end in the depths on my eyes. It felt as if everything stopped and Embry and I were in our own tiny space somewhere far away, just the two of us.

Neither of spoke for a long moment and the heat in the room seemed to grow. It was the first time I was feeling this – all warm and fuzzy, there was like this force holding us together and I swear if I even put a finger on Embry right this minute, sparks would fly.

After what seemed like an eternity, I realized that maybe Embry did not feel the same way about this situation as I did. He looked away, making me self-conscious, so I looked down, and then he cleared his throat. His plate and my bowl was empty by now; he quickly took a gulped down his orange juice and then took the bowl from my hand and kept it on the tray.

"I will get this to the sink" I knew he was doing this to avoid another moment like what had happened. Did he find it awkward? Because to me, it was not awkward at all. I nodded and then he was gone, swiftly.

I pressed my hands to my face, "Uggh" escaped my lips. I should not make it awkward for him. He came to visit me; I will not do anything more to make it awkward. ' _Just friends_ ' I reminded myself and kept reminding myself for the rest of the afternoon.

Thankfully, we were more comfortable after that and we talked about a lot of things – I told him about my old life mostly, and whenever I tried to direct the conversation towards him, he shrugged it off, so I dropped it after a while.

It was time for him to go and I did not want him to. "I will visit you every day for as long as you want" he promised, and though I was sure he would not be able to keep his promise – simply because I would want him here every day, forever and he will get bored of that; besides he has an imprintee to worry about, and we were _just friends._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So I am not getting any reviews on the story, please it is a request to all, please let me know your opinions. Is it boring? Am I moving too slow? I would really love to read your opinions. I will be waiting -Fingers Crossed-**

 _ **-JT**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Visitors

**Chapter 8 – Visitors**

That evening after Embry had left and Emily, Sam and I were sitting in my bedroom, talking; the doorbell rang. "I'll see who it is" Sam got up kissing Emily's cheek which made her smile. We both sat quietly waiting for Sam to return and when he did, he came back with visitors.

"Look who is here to visit you" Sam said with a smile and then appeared Renesmee in the doorway holding Jacob's hand. She looked unsure, maybe she was visiting this place for the first time. She was hiding slightly behind Jacob's huge arm that she was holding. Jacob on the other hand looked at ease, like he knows this place like the back of his hand.

"Go on Nessie" he encouraged her, "Come in Nessie" Emily got up and extended her hand towards her with a welcoming smile and I smiled at her too. She looked up at Jacob like she was a kid and he gave her a nod, she reluctantly let go of his hand and joined us in the room, leaving Sam and Jacob right outside the room.

"Hello Emily" she greeted Emily with a smiled as they both hugged, "It's so good to see you again Nessie" Emily told her and then they dropped their hands to their side. "Hey Grace" Renesmee waved at me and I grinned at her, "Hey, come sit by me" I told her and then she finally grinned and sat by me on the bed.

"I will pick you up later Nessie" Jacob told her and she looked at him with a frown forming on her beautiful face, how could Jacob say no to that face? "Jacob, stay" Emily told him with a frown too and Jacob sighed, "Alright" he said and smiled at Emily.

"Let's sit downstairs" Sam offered and both Emily and Jacob agreed. Jacob gave Renesmee a huge smile as they both separated for a little while. I could have never imagined Renesmee being so unsure about being in Sam and Emily's place. Was it because she has never visited this place?

"Have you been here before?" I asked curiously, and she shook her head. "Well, now you are going to hang out here more" I grinned at her and she smiled back. "What happened Renesmee?" I asked her, my grin washed away and brows creased together.

"The school was so boring today, without you" she told me, "Well, I should have told you I was not coming today" I smiled apologetically, "I think you can make up for that" she smirked and I knew she had some sort of idea going in her mind.

"How is that?" I asked slowly, "First promise me you will say yes to this" she squealed and I laughed at her, how bad could it be? "Alright" I told her. "We are going to the Girl's choice dance in 2 weeks!" she squealed again and bounced up and down the bed. I swear I have never seen anyone more excited about a dance than Renesmee, I laughed and said "Okay, I can go to a dance"

"We'll go shopping together" She exclaimed and now that got me excited, but not as close to how excited Renesmee was. "Over the weekend!" I exclaimed too and she squealed again. "You are the best, I have never been to a dance with a girlfriend" she told me, "Who do you go to the dances with?" I raised my eyebrows.

"My Jacob" she mumbled and blushed – her cheeks actually turned a little red. "You already have a date!" I whined and she giggled before saying "It is a girl's choice, you have to ask a boy out" "Yeah but who?" Can I take Embry? "You cannot go with Ryan since he already has a date" she started to think, "I would not ask Ryan anyways, it will be too awkward" I threw my hands in the air and shook my head. "Maybe you can take Embry" a smile started to form on her lips and just her reaction was enough to make my cheeks burn up.

"Oh my god!" she whisper-shouted, she made me blush deeper, I guess I was tomato red by now, "What?" I hid my face by my hands. "I knew it!" she whisper-shouted again, "What?" I repeated, "You like Embry, don't you?" she whispered and I told her "Shush, they might hear."

"They won't, now spill" she told me, "Okay, yeah I like him" I whispered, feeling like an idiot. This was the first time I have ever confessed about liking him, out loud. "What is the problem?" she made me chuckle, "He has a girlfriend" I whispered in a matter-of-fact voice. She opened her mouth to say something but then frowned and looked at her hand and the silence dragged on before she started smiling again and said "But that does not mean he cannot take a friend to a dance, right?" and as much as I liked the idea, I could not do it.

"I might choke, if I try to ask him" I told her, "Oh C'mon!" she rolled her eyes dramatically, "I am serious" I said, "Oh! You like him _that_ much?" she giggled again and I started to turn tomato red again. "I have another idea" she clapped her hands together, I was open to ideas if it meant I could take Embry to the dance.

"What if Jake and I just slip it into the conversation casually?" she raised her eyebrows rapidly, she looked cute, no wonder Jacob cannot say no to her. "No, it will look too made up" I shook my head, "You gotta believe in us" she assured me and I decided to do just as she asked. "Alright, let's try it" I sighed. "Good, so you will have a date in a week or so" she gave me a crooked smile and I knew she was going to do it, she was not joking about it!

"But before all of this, you should focus on another thing" she turned serious now, "What is that?" I asked her, "Get better, as soon as possible" she said and I gave her a weak smile, "I already feel much better" I told her, "But you take a day off tomorrow as well, there is nothing important going on in the classes, and I will bring you the notes" she said. "Thanks Renesmee" I squeezed her hand gently, it felt hard but not rock hard and cool not cold. "Don't mention it, that's what friends are for" she put her other hand over mine and smiled.

We continued to talk for a while after that before Jacob and Emily come to my room again. "It's time to go" Jacob said as he waited in the doorway, Renesmee frowned but got up at once. "Get well soon Grace" she hugged me "Thanks" I replied and then she skipped to Jacob and held his hand again.

"Can we come to see her tomorrow?" she looked at Jacob and then Emily, who seemed more than happy to have Renesmee over, "You can come here as much as you want" she smiled.

"Thanks Emily" she said and then looked at Jacob, "Sure" he nodded and gave her a smile too and she squeezed his hand and grinned. "Feel better soon Grace" Jacob said, "Thanks Jacob" I replied with a smile. Renesmee waved and I waved back before the three of them disappeared in the hallway.

I fell back in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Today has been crazy, I fell for Embry all over again, and it was perfect with him, I could not wait for him to come over tomorrow as well, I feel happy with him – connected, does he feel the same way with me? Probably not, I might just be a friend to him. But to me, being with him is like living a fairytale, he had always been my hero, ever since I first saw him.

Of course, he has changed so much, physically at least but to me he is still my hero; it never mattered to me before what he thought about me then why is it bothering me so much lately? Maybe I don't want this to remain a one-sided thing anymore, maybe I want more; but I cannot have more than this, he is happy even if it is with someone else and to be fair, that someone is a pretty good person but oh! What would I give to be that someone?

I turned to my left and held my pillow close to myself and closed my eyes. What if that someone was me? I started to imagine, I saw Embry's perfect face very clearly and immediately I had an urge to touch his face, I wanted to know what would his skin would feel under my fingertips, I wanted to touch his hair and know if it would feel the same way when his hair was longer, when I used to pull it as a child and he would let me?

I started to feel all warm and fuzzy all over again and this time there were butterflies in my stomach. I tried to take myself back to that day when I first met Embry, it was my happy place and I often visited it.

' _It was when I was 8, and Embry would have been 14, it was raining heavily like any other day at La push, but the thing is, it was not just another day. I remember playing I had slipped out of the house when there were some cousins over and I was being bullied by one of my older cousin. I was in this navy-blue frock which was going to be ruined in a few minutes._

 _So, being a child who could not stand up to bullies, I was crying while walked in the rain planning not to go back at my place again when I dodged a car by a few inches and landed in a puddle which made me cry even more. I could not stand up since I had scratched my knees pretty bad and my legs were shaking, hell, I was shivering with cold._

 _Here enters my hero. I remember he was wearing a black hoodie raincoat but his long tresses were completely soaked. He was running to somewhere when he had stopped to help me. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked me, "No" I wiped my eyes and looked up to him and there he was gorgeous as ever. "Come let me help you" he bent down to my eye level and offered me his hand which I took in a heartbeat, for me he was a hero who had come to save me._

 _But I could not stand since my knees were hurting. I almost fell back in the puddle but before my bums could hit the cold hard street below, Embry had scoped me up in his arms. "You knees hurt, don't they?" he frowned and for the first time I thought someone understood, which made me cry louder and I nodded. "Don't worry I will get it all fixed up" he told me with a smile and then continued, "Hey, what's your name?" he asked me, "Grace Young" I told him, "I am Embry Call, do you know we are neighbours?" he asked me with a smile, I shook my head and he said "Don't worry, I will get you to your house okay?" "No!" I exclaimed, he looked confused but started walking in the direction of our home, "Why?" he asked me, "Because I have this cousin who pulls at my hair" I cried pathetically, "Well, I would not let him, okay?" he soothed me._

 _Either Embry was just this good with kids or he was especially sent to protect me. "Okay" I had told him._

 _When we reached home, he did teach my fat cousin a lesson for his life and got my knees all bandaged and clean. My father had thanked him and my mom had hugged him for bringing me home, they had asked him to stay but he could not and that is how our mothers also became good friends while Embry and I became best friends._ '

I don't know why he was happy to hang out with a kid but he was comfortable playing with me, in fact his friends Jacob and Quil also joined us often. I was a doll for the two of them and for Embry I was damsel in distress. Jacob and Quil taught me many things among cartwheels, summersaults and push ups while Embry was _always_ there to protect me, but I was not as close to Jacob and Quil as I was to Embry.

When I left, it affected Embry the most and I missed him the most too.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when Emily entered the room. "What were you and Renesmee so excited about?" she asked me, and that made me sit up straight, "Em, there is a girl's choice dance in 2 weeks, can I go?" I asked her with pleading eyes, "Of course, will you go shopping too?" she grinned, "Yeah! Renesmee and I were making plans for that" I exclaimed, "Oh good! I will get so many pictures for your mom and dad" she got all excited too and we talked about it even with Sam and it was him who asked me who would my date be.

"Uh—I have not thought about that" I lied, and it sent Emily and Sam in a fit of laughter, "She is so excited about the dance, but have not even thought of a date" Sam chuckled, "I will find a date" I defended, "Sure kid, you will, any boy would be silly to reject you" he ruffled my hair and I grinned at him.

I hope he is just as happy to see Embry taking me out to the dance as he is now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for your reviews to all those who have posted a review for my story, please continue sharing your thoughts on the story, it means the world to me. To all the silent readers, please guys let me know your opinion on the story, do you like it? Any constructive criticism in appreciated, I promise it would not take more than a minute. I will be waiting guys. -Fingers Crossed-**

 _ **-JT**_


	10. Chapter 9 – The heart wants what it want

**Chapter 9 – The heart wants what it wants**

The next day was spent much the same. I took a day off from school because even though the fever was almost gone, I felt weak. That morning after breakfast I was helping Emily clean up and I was talking to my mom over the phone and calming her down.

"Mom it was the rain" I told her the millionth time, "I just don't understand why you would not listen to Emily" she started "We only agreed to let you stay back if you listen to Emily" honestly, I think mom was overreacting. I always catch cold and fever, my immune system is weak – very weak, this was nothing new. But I could understand, I was away from her and she could not help but worry.

"I am sorry mom; I will listen to Em from now on" I promised as I passed a smile to Emily who smiled back. "Are you helping her around the house?" mom finally jumped to another topic, "Generally? Yeah" I nodded even though she could not see it. "Good, you would not want to be a burden on your cousin" she said, of course, that is the last thing that I want. "Obviously, mom, I don't want that" I told her. "Good, I taught you well" she jested and both of us chuckled.

"Honey, I gotta run and get groceries for dinner tonight, I will talk to you later?" mom asked, "Sure mom" I knew they were 8 hours ahead of us so it must be evening and dad would be home soon. "We will have a video call tonight, I promise" I had been asking them to have a video call but the time difference made it almost impossible. "Okay Mom" now I sounded more enthusiastic. "Bye Honey, I love you, say my ' _Hi_ ' to Emily" mom said softly, "Bye mom, I love you too" I replied in a loving voice too.

I disconnected the call and kept the phone in my jeans pocket before going to the kitchen to see if Emily needed any help.

"How's mom and dad?" she asked me when I entered the Kitchen, "They are fine, mom said _Hi_ " I told her and she grinned. "Do you need some help here?" I asked her shoving my hands in the back pocket of my jeans, hoping she would finally let me do something. "Why don't you go to your bed?" she asked me, "No, I want to help" I was persistent and she sighed.

"Fine" Emily looked around the kitchen to find me some work and she did – quite an easy task. "Why don't you keep these dried off utensils back in the cupboards?" she smiled at me, I was happy to be of any help and got to work at once.

It was not a task that needed to keep my mind busy so naturally it sometimes wandered off to Embry. I remember having a dream about him last night and as much as I tried to avoid it, it replayed in my mind.

There was nothing out of ordinary about this dream. I was sitting in some sort of profligate ballroom; it has gold pillars and a polished wooden floor where people were dancing. I was sitting diagonally opposite to Embry, who was looking flamboyant in his black tuxedoes.

I kept stealing glances of his face but whenever I looked at him he was already looking at me with the most adoring eyes I have ever seen, just like when he first saw me at the beach. I was talking to and laughing with someone – a girl whose face was a blur just like everyone else's except Embry's.

Just when she told me "Oh! He is coming this way" I looked up to saw Embry quickly walking towards us. I got up from my place too and with adequate distance between us, Embry asked me to dance with him.

We were not in sync at the beginning and it was a bit clumsy but once we got the hang of it, we both danced beautifully in each other's arms. It was beautiful. He was looking down at me and I was looking up at him. His grin was hard to miss and so were the summersaults that my heart was doing. It was beyond flawless, our hands fit in each others' hand perfectly.

I had not had such a dream in a very long time and when I woke up abruptly during our dance I closed my eyes hoping to go back and continue the dream but much to my consternation that did not happen and I had to get up.

Here I was, standing in the kitchen and thinking of the dream that was so vivid and flawless that I almost accidently dropped a plate. It was then that I shook my head and brought myself back from my daydreaming. I would only increase Emily's workload if I mess up and I could go back to my fantasy land before bed anyways.

It would be much better then since no one or no work would disturb me. There was another reason that I did not want to think of this dream now. Embry was coming over to hang out with me today as well – just like he had promised and I did not want to act all awkward and shy when he is here.

I finished my work just in time when the doorbell rang. Emily looked at me and I said "I will get it" before skipping to the living room. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and straightened out my shirt, standing before the front door, before opening it.

There stood Embry looking at his black boots, holding a beautiful bouquet of colourful flowers, he wore a black denim jeans, he had folded the sleeves of his fitted dark blue shirt, the folded cuffs of which were white just like the buttons on his shirt. He looked completely impeccable standing there and I had this strong urge to hug him and feel his arms around me.

"Hey Grace" he looked up with a smile, "I see you are doing much better" he gave me a side hug and I wrapped my arms around his torso and closed my eyes. Instinctively I took a deep breath and noticed that he had the same outdoorsy scent, that I remember since childhood. I am not sure if I was thinking too much or if he held me like that for more than he usually would, anyways I enjoyed what I felt – butterflies in my stomach, Embry's warmth – it was perfect.

We both dropped our hands and then he stretched out the bouquet in front of me. "For you, I hope you feel better soon" he said, I grinned from ear to ear when I took the bouquet, "Thanks Embry it's lovely" I looked awestruck and he grinned too, maybe because he was happy to see that I liked it. He followed me inside without a word where we were greeted by Emily.

"Hello Emily" he said as he gave her a side hug too, "Hi Embry" she was as always happy to have visitors. I noticed that he held her for barely 3 seconds and that somehow made me feel happy, that he had definitely held me longer than usual. "Embry got these for me" I told Emily as she looked at the flowers lovingly, "You should put these in water" she encouraged me and I skipped to the kitchen with a grin.

When I had put the flowers in the flower vase with water I went back to the living room to join Embry and Emily. They were already talking about something when I went to sit by Emily, who was sitting on the couch while Embry was sitting on the armchair. "Oh Emily, you don't have to sell your car it is in a pretty good state" Embry was telling Emily, I was looking at my hands in my lap as I bent forward.

"I don't know, it is just so hard to maintain" Emily sighed, I kept my eyes on the rug, looking at the patterns. "It just needs some fixing to do" Embry told her, "Fine, then I believe you can fix it" Emily stated and there was silence for a moment but I did not look up. "Yeah, we will do it" Embry said, "Great, then I will drop the car on this weekend and I would bring Grace with me" and that made my head shot up in an instance.

Emily just gave me a full-fledged reason to see Embry, Gosh! How much I love Emily. Embry looked just as happy as me, was that even possible? And Emily was smiling about this too. "Sure, I will show her around" Embry looked at me as he spoke, "I would love to see what you have been up to" I smirked.

It was good to see that Emily was sitting with us and talking and did not just leave. It meant that even though the packs were divided, the brotherhood had not changed and Emily had remained neutral in all this. I could picture how much it would have hurt Emily to see how the boys whom she loved as her own kids were divided and looking at how pleased she was with Embry sitting in her living room made it clear that she did not want any feud between the packs.

When it was almost lunch time I came up with an idea "Emily, can Embry and I go on a walk? I have been so bored sitting at home" I said with a frown, they both glanced at each other and then Embry spoke "But aren't you sick?" did he have to be the buzz kill? "No! I am fine" I replied, still frowning. "I will let you go on 2 conditions" Emily started as she held up her fingers.

"I agree" I replied enthusiastically, which made Emily and Embry chuckle. "First listen to the conditions" Emily started again and I listen without interrupting. "First, you will wear something very warm" Emily said and I nodded, "and second, you will come back immediately if you feel weak" Emily completed, "I promise" I grinned.

"What about my opinion?" Embry raised his hand. I frowned and looked at him, "Don't you want to spend time with me" I asked him as I walked to stand in front of him. He looked down with a frown, "Of course I want to spend time with you, and we can do it here" I took his huge hand in my tiny hands and bounced while pleading "Please Embry, Please, Please, please" till he finally said "Alright, but only for a short while" "Thank you" I squeezed his hand lightly and ran upstairs to get my jacket.

I wore my black windcheater jacket, it had two breast pockets and two more pockets to warm up my hands. It had black zipper and a hoodie, it was warm and perfect for this weather. I wore it over my white plain full sleeves tee and black jeans. I switched my black sneakers for my black boots and once I ran my comb through my hair, I was done.

I quickly skipped to the living room where Embry and Emily were standing, waiting for me. "Is this good enough?" I asked them, and they both nodded, "Let's go then" I led the way and they both followed me.

Once outside, Emily started giving me all sorts of instructions of not going in the water, not exerting myself and what not, I told her to stop worrying and finally Embry and I were off to the beach in his car.

He opened the door of his car to let me in and then closed the door for me. While I put on my seatbelt, he came around the car and took his seat in the driver's seat. We waved at Emily who was standing in the doorway and then off we went.

The car ride was silent, and the silence was comfortable, nothing awkward. The only thing filling in the silence was the music from the radio and I looked outside the window as we sped off to the beach.

We reached the first beach in 15 minutes, hardly. I quickly unbuckled myself but Embry was faster than me, for when I turned to open the door he was already opening my door. I smiled at him and got out. The cool breeze hit my face and hands and I quickly hid my hands in the pockets of the jacket.

Embry stood face to face and smiled at me lovingly, before I could say anything he extended his hands towards my face and for a moment I thought he was going to cup my cheeks and my heart sped up but rather he went for my hoodie and pulled it over my head. It was not like it was any less romantic in my head when he did that.

"Let's go now" he said softly as he dropped his hand and I nodded. We both started our walk down the first beach when I finally asked the question that has been at the back of mind.

"Embry, can I ask you something?" I started, looking at him. He looked down at me and replied "Anything" "Where is Lauren?" I needed to know if I was going to meet his girlfriend today. His smile disappeared and he looked straight ahead. Did I overstep my boundary? I kept looking at his face but his expressions were unreadable. "I broke up with her" he finally said and then his lips were set in a straight line again. "Why?" I was confused, can he do that? Can he break up with his imprintee? "It could not work out" he mumbled, What?! Wasn't she his soulmate?

I hate to admit this but somewhere deep down I felt happy and I was mentally doing a happy dance while keeping a straight face, does that make me a bad person? I mentally shrugged. "Why?" I asked again, Embry was still not looking at me. "It's not like I imprinted on her" his voice was almost inaudible due to the wind blowing in my ear. He had not imprinted on her?! Did I hear that correctly?! I was so thankful that Embry was looking straight ahead because my face almost gave away the happiness I felt when I heard that.

"Then why –?" I could not even complete the sentence, why was he dating her then? Finally, Embry looked at me and answered my incomplete question. "You know, imprinting is supposed to be rare, and I never thought that would happen to me, so I started dating Lauren and I liked her but not long ago I realized that it will never work out with her."

"What if you never imprint? Would you regret losing her?" I could not help but ask, my brows creased together. I think Embry almost smiled but it was hard to tell. "No, I won't regret losing her, trust me" he replied. "You think you will fall in love with someone someday?" I asked hopefully and this time I looked away. "Of course I will, don't you think you will?" he asked me, ' _I am already in love with you_ ' I thought, "I hope so" I smiled as I looked at him.

"I do too" he mumbled and then smiled. That made me confused again, why does he hope I fall in love with someone? Did he know something I did not know? I shrugged the thought away.

"I've missed you, you know" Embry spoke after a long silence. "I've missed you too" I told him, "Then why didn't you keep in touch with me?" he narrowed his eyes at me. "I was not sure if you would want to be in touch with _me_ " I shrugged, "What is wrong with _you?_ " he asked, "Am I not a kid to you?" I chuckled. I sincerely hoped he would say no and he did, he shook his head and said "You have always been my friend, Grace" my name sounded so beautiful when he spoke it.

"I was not sure if that was the case, and I was not coming back here, it was never a plan until my dad got a job in UK" I told him, "Why did you decide to stay here?" He asked me, "I did not want to keep shifting" I told him, I remember he had asked me this question before. He shook his head and said "why did you _really_ decided to stay here?" I paused for a moment before I started "I have spent majority of childhood here" I looked around, the waves were touching the shore softly, there was a thick sheet of clouds above us and yet people were hanging out here in this cold weather.

"How could I just leave everything behind" I continued, "I know I would have not been happy if I went and here –" I looked back at Embry, "Here, it feels like I am home" he had a smile plastered on his face. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that you are here" he told me and then I smirked, "Yeah, why is that?" I raised my eyebrows rapidly at him. "You will know" he winked at me, "Tell me now" I pushed me lower lip out and creased my brows together, that made him chuckle.

"You will, when the time is right" he patted my head like he used to do when I was a kid. "Okay, then tell me is it a good thing?" I batted my lashed, "I hope it is – for you" he smiled. I could not help but think that he was hiding something from me, I mean obviously he was, but this was something that was going to make me beyond happy, something that will change what is between us.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I could not wait to upload a new chapter. Please all the silent readers do leave a review. It would mean the world to me. I would be uploading a new chapter very soon! So please tell me your opinions on this chapter, I will be waiting! :)**

 ** _-JT_**


	11. Chapter 10 - Friends or Date?

**Chapter 10 – Friends or Date?**

It was the weekend again, I had to go to school for just 3 days and then I had 2 days off again – I know why that made me happy, because now I would be able to spend time with Embry and hang out with everyone else too.

Renesmee had told me that she was going to come down to the first beach with Jacob at 10 a.m. today and they were going to ask Embry if he would accompany to the dance. Saying that I was nervous about it would be an understatement. I decided that I would be there when they ask him that, I would be able to stop them if they went too far – I hope.

This made me wake up at 6 a.m. which gave me 4 hours till I had to reach the beach. At first I had decided to stay in my bed till 7 but once I had tossed and turned for about 45 minutes, it was well established that I could not stay in the bed.

I indolently got out of my bed at 6:45 a.m. and quickly went over the window to check today's weather. As much as I was nervous about Renesmee and Jacob asking Embry to accompany me to the dance, I wanted it to happen, even if it meant they were going to do it. I had already started to think all about the dance, and I had decided that I was only going if Embry would accompany me. Now, it might sound egotistical of me but what was I going to do at the dance and be the third wheel between Renesmee and Jacob?

I pulled the curtains away and saw the trees dancing to the tune of the wind, there was no sign of sun but it seemed like it would not rain either as I looked up at the sky. It was good enough for me, all I wanted was no rain.

I stepped away from the huge window and walked to the bathroom, where I _very_ slowly attended to my human necessities, brushed my teeth and washed my face. It took me about half an hour to do that alone, after which I decided to take a long shower.

I debated if I should get in the shower and then choose my outfit once I was done or choose my outfit before getting in the shower. I shifted my weight from one foot to another, standing near the shower before deciding to hop in the shower and select my outfit later.

The warm water against my skin felt so soothing, it felt as if I was wrapped in a warm mist and I did not want to get out of the shower. Once I was done enjoying the warm water on my body, I decided to wash my hair with my favourite honey and lavender shampoo.

The foam of the shampoo started to travel down my head to my face and I closed my eyes before rinsing off the shampoo from my face and head. Once I was done, I stood another 5 minutes under the shower, just enjoying the restful effect the water had on my body.

Once I was satisfied, I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my head before wrapping another towel around my body. As I stepped out of the shower I shuddered. I had not realized how cold it was before stepping out of the shower.

I could feel the goosebumps rising on my body as I made my way to my closet. I was shivering unceasingly, even my teeth clattered together. I had to wear something quickly.

I pulled out my yellow, form fitted, extra-long sleeves tee. I quickly got in the shirt after I had put on my underclothes. I ditched the towel I had wrapped around my body on the floor near my feet. I got in my black, fitted denim jeans next. I stood in my closet thinking if I needed a jacket for today and remembering how I had shivered as I got out of the shower, I decided to get a shrug at least.

I picked my black full sleeves, open from the front shrug but did not wear it. I decided I would wear it if I felt cold, until then, I would carry it with me. The last thing I picked up from my closet was my black socks and sneakers.

Only I was done with that, I put my shrug on the bed and untied the towel from my head. I looked at my phone and saw it was only 8 a.m. and decided to blow dry my hair today. I usually do not do that but today I was going to do anything to kill time.

I pulled out my hair dryer from my vanity drawer and plugged it in. It started blowing soft, hot hair at my face and I positioned it towards my hair. I went as far as using my styling brush to tame my hair. I was done in another fifteen minutes. Once I had put my hair dryer back and dumped my towels in the laundry hamper, I picked up my shrug and phone and sprinted downstairs.

What I saw in the living room was nothing something I was expecting to see. My eyes widened at the scene before me only briefly. There sat Sam on the couch with Emily on his lap, both of them had their hands running down each other while they were kissing.

I did not expect this because normally I would not find them like this, but who am I to judge? They are a young couple in love and when I stopped judging the way they were wrapped around each other; I saw a couple who were deeply and passionately in love.

Nonetheless, I excused myself quietly to the kitchen. I placed my shrug on one of the chairs at the dining table and went around the kitchen counter. I stood with my hands on my hips, debating whether I should start making my breakfast or will the noises would be too awkward.

My stomach decided for me, it growled loudly, so loudly, that I was embarrassed. Of course, Sam heard it and I heard some shifting in the living room. "Grace?" I heard Emily's voice. I turned to the refrigerator before saying "In here" I looked at what was in the refrigerator but I could not concentrate on anything. Had I embarrassed them as well as myself?

' _Play it cool_ ' I chanted to myself. I heard Emily enter the kitchen, and I turned around to face her with a smile. "Good Morning" I grinned, she looked at me with an amused look on her face. "Good morning" a smile was playing on her lips. "You are up early" she raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, I was hungry" I told her as I turned back to the refrigerator. I picked up two eggs and bread from the refrigerator and closed it behind me.

"Do you want me to make it for you?" Emily started to come towards me. "No, I will do it" I shook my head and placed everything on the kitchen counter. "Are you sure? I can do it" She mumbled, I looked up at her and said "Em, relax" I started, "I will do it" I told her, "Okay, let me know if you need anything" and with that Emily left the kitchen.

I sighed and started my cooking. I made an omelette out of two eggs and made a toast of two bread slices. I placed the omelette between the bread slices and poured some milk for myself as I went to sit on the dining table.

I slowly chewed on my breakfast as I tried to block out all the imagines of what I had seen not long ago from my mind, although, I should admit I mostly failed at it. It was not my fault really; I had never even thought of seeing them like that. Anyways, I went back to eating my breakfast which, by the way, was delicious, and I was proud of myself.

I even had the time to wash my dishes before it was finally 9:30 a.m. which was an acceptable time to walk till the first beach. I had decided to walk because of two reasons; one, I was getting more and more anxious sitting in the house and I had to get out of here. Two, if I drove till the first beach it would not even take 10 minutes to get there and this way I would be able to kill some time.

I rushed back to my room to get my earphones before wearing my shrug that was hanging on the chair of the dining table and then finally walking to the living room, where Sam and Emily were now sitting and talking. "I am going" I announced with a smile, both of them looked at me and then at each other before Sam said "But it is only 9:30" "Yeah, and I am going to walk" I told them. "Alright then" Sam started again, "Enjoy" he smiled, "Take care honey" Emily smiled too. "Bye" I waved with a smiled and then I was out of the house.

I plugged in the earphones to my phone and put them in my ears as I hit the play button to my favourite playlist. The first song came up, which was ' _Ed Sheeran's Thinking out loud_ ' as the music blasted through the earphone I slowly walked to the first beach with my phone and hands in the pocket of my shrug.

The wind was softly lifting my hair and though it was too chilly for my taste, I was not shivering – yet. Now, my mind was occupied with only one thought and that was of Embry. I know it was extremely unhealthy of me to keep thinking about the one guy I would probably never have but what can I do? No matter how hard I try to push him out of my thoughts he keeps popping back.

I remember convincing myself last year that I was over Embry. I had convinced myself that I had no feelings for him whatsoever, but as soon as dad had told me that we had to shift to U.K, everything came rushing back to the surface. I could not leave this place, yet alone shift to another continent, that would have meant I could never see Embry, not that I had seen him in six year, but staying in U.S. meant I had hope but shifting to U.K. would have crushed that too.

From that day on I had not lied to myself but recently it got me thinking that maybe all that is meant to be is friendship between Embry and me, no matter how much it hurts me. Even thinking of it now made my heart drop to my stomach but then I thought, wasn't it good that I would get to see Embry almost every day for two years? Most people cannot even have that with one sided love.

I continued to walk down the streets, looking at my feet, listening to the music and feeling the cool breeze on my face. I was so glad that I had bought this shrug with me, it was cold out here and I would have got sick again.

As I was about to reach the beach my heart started to pound loudly. It was unreal, why was I so nervous, this _was_ going to be a friend thing. I should accept the fact that Embry and I will probably always be friends, that is if our friendship does not end. He admitted it himself that he tried to be with someone who was not his imprintee and it did not work out, I am pretty sure he would not make that fault twice.

Though, what would he do if he never imprints? Would he not allow himself to fall in love? Would he not marry? ' _Don't go there_ ' I warned myself. Embry = Friend; that is all!

I finally reached the first beach and saw Embry, Seth and Quil sitting near the water on a scruffily laid out blanket. I pulled out the earphones from my ears and kept it in the pocket of my shrug as I started to walk towards them.

Embry noticed me at once and got up from his place with a grin on his face which in turn brought a grin on my face. We met in the middle of the way and he quickly eloped me into a bear hug. "Hey" he placed his head on top on my head as I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my head on his chest. "Hey" I tried to be subtle as I snuffled his woodsy scent. It was perfect as always and I did not want to let go of Embry.

But we had to drop our hands. Embry had the biggest smile on his face. I looked over to Seth and Quil who were smiling too. I wondered what was going on? But I did not ask.

"Come" Embry took my right hand in his huge hand and led me to Quil and Seth. "Hey guys" I greeted them, "Hey Grace" Quil was smiling like an idiot, "How are you?" Seth asked with an identical smile. "I am good" I smiled back, but I was confused. Were they going to try some sort of prank on me? I mean they would not hurt me, right? Embry would not let them, right?

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked as I settled down beside Embry, who had not let go of my hand and kept it in his lap. "Jacob and Nessie will be here soon, they are on their way" Seth answered my question. "Alright" I spoke slowly, my whole attention was on the hand Embry was holding so dexterously in his lap. I tried not to move my hand, for the fear that he might let it go.

"Where is Claire?" I turned to Quil next, his smile automatically disappeared when he answered, "She will come later." "Dude" Seth placed his hand on Quil's shoulder as he spoke, "At least she will be here, I don't even have an imprint" Seth shrugged dramatically. Well, neither does Embry; but this conversation was never the centre of attention in any of our conversations.

I looked up at Embry from under my lashes and saw him already looking at me. My heart skipped a beat before starting to beat loudly and I knew all three of them heard it. I instantaneously dropped my gaze to my hands and tried so hard not to blush, and I almost succeeded.

"So" Seth spoke loudly after a long and awkward pause, I kept my eyes on my hands. "What are we going to do today?" he asked. I was hypervigilant that Embry was drawing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb and I liked it. In fact, I loved the way he held my hand so gently, and how he was running his thumb over my hand – it was amazing!

"I have a football in my car" Quil said, "Then let's do it!" Seth exclaimed, and I could not help but smile at his exhilaration. "Let's wait for Nessie and Jacob" Embry spoke this time, "Will Renesmee play?" I asked no one in particular, as I looked at each of them, starting from Embry. "Of course, she will" Seth shrugged, "Will you play?" Quil had a mischievous grin on his face, I looked up at Embry for a brief second and his eyes were widened in fear, why?

"Okay" he spoke slowly, "Let's not try to break her" Embry pressed his lips together. "We will be gentle" Seth stuck his tongue out like a child and I chuckled. "Do you want to play?" Embry asked me, "Yeah, it will be fun" I replied after a pause, with a smile. "We will be equally divided!" Seth threw his hands up in the air. "There they are!" Quil announced and everyone's head turn towards where he was looking.

I saw Renesmee and Jacob walk hand in hand towards us, they were laughing about something and to be honest, they looked as though a movie scene was playing in front of us. I subtly looked up at Embry from under my lashes and he was smiling at Renesmee and Jacob. I sighed as I looked away, the good thing was that he still held my hand in his.

"Guys c'mon, we are going to play!" Seth exclaimed, had Renesmee and Jacob not been a part of the supernatural world with supernatural hearing, they would have not heard it. Renesmee and Jacob looked at each other for a moment and then they both quickly walked towards us.

"I will get the ball" Quil said getting up, the excitement was in the air, and it was catching up to me too. I was not sure how well I was going to play and if I would make a fool out of myself, but I was super excited.

"Are you ready to play?" Embry said holding my hand close to his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat from under his thin, grey quarter sleeves, fitted t shirt. I could not look away from his eyes, and he held my gaze too, without any intentions of looking away, this was perfect and this is how I always want it to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **How was it? Please Review :)**

 _ **-JT**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Games

**Chapter 11 – Games**

"Heads" Embry said as he stood face to face with Seth, "Alright" Quil flipped the coin up in the air and caught it between his hands with a soft motion. I was really hoping Embry would win the toss and pick me – but my daydream was immediately shattered. "Tails, Seth wins" Quil chuckled, "Yes!" Seth closed his hand in a fist and pulled his hand back as he grinned.

"How about 2 out of 3?" Embry asked innocently, "No dude, I won" Seth shook his head. "Fine" Embry rolled his eyes as he folded his hands in front of his chest. Seth had a mischievous grin on his face when I caught him looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I choose" he started and then looked at Embry, "Grace" he grinned. "What?! No!" Embry's eyebrows were creased together, "Take Nessie" he offered and I could not help but chuckle with everyone else. "I want Grace" Seth tried to say with a straight face but failed miserably. "You are mean" Embry mumbled like a child and I shook my head as I looked at my feet.

Why did Embry want me on his team? I would play really bad as compared to anyone else. In fact, they all would be better than me on their worst day.

"I choose Nessie" and even before Embry's sentence was completed Seth blurted out "Jacob!" "What!? I am the last to get picked" Quil threw his hand up in the air, "Don't worry, Seth is just trying to piss us off" Jacob put his hand on Quil's shoulder. "I thought at least they would pick me before you" Quil said as he moved from under Jacob's grip. "Why?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at Quil, "You know, you always pass the ball to Nessie, even if she is on the other team" and I saw Renesmee grin.

"No cheating, okay?" Seth told Nessie, "I don't cheat" Renesmee shook her head, "I just ask him for the ball – very politely" she completed with a grin and I chuckled, "Yeah, none of that" Seth shook his head. "Actually Nessie" Embry looked at Seth as he put his hand around Renesmee's neck, Renesmee looked up at Embry and he looked down with a mischievous smile, "Ask for the ball from Jacob – _very_ politely" and I saw Renesmee smile too while Jacob groaned.

They were really going to use the whole imprinting thing to cheat in a game? It was making me giggle now. "You wanna play dirty?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows, and Embry smirked, "We can get in the mud too" Seth said proudly. "Careful guys" Renesmee started now, "You might land face down in that mud" ' _Sassy!_ ' I thought, and I had a huge grin on my face. Embry and Quil made an " _Oh!"_ voice on that remark.

"Let's get started" Jacob had a grin on his face too.

Seth, Jacob and I jogged to the one end of the spot we had chosen for the game while Embry, Renesmee and Quil jogged to their side. It was time to make a strategy.

"Jake, I know you are the alpha and everything" Seth whispered, "But can you be the goal keeper, man?" he asked seriously. "What? Why?" Jacob frowned, "Because you always pass the ball to Nessie, and we _can't_ lose" he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Okay" Jacob agreed, "What do I do?" I asked them and they both shared a look before Seth smirked.

"You tail Embry" Jacob said, and Seth nodded eagerly. "Just tail him?" that is all? I don't get to do the real stuff? I mean, yeah, I will be bad but c'mon! "Oh! the rest will follow" Seth assured me, "What if Embry is goal keeping?" I asked, "Then you tail Nessie" Jacob said, "Yeah, she will be soft with you" Seth agreed. If they play rough then I would be glad to tail Renesmee. "Okay" I smiled and the three of us turned around.

The three of them were already in position. Quil was goal keeping so it meant I had to tail Embry and just as the game was about to start Seth whispered to me "Forget the ball, run after Embry" and off he went to start the game.

I did as I was asked, I kept running after Embry rather than the ball. Renesmee and Seth on the other hand were playing rough. From the looks of it, Embry seemed glad I was rather hanging around him than getting engaged between that tussle that was going on. Seth would occasionally pass the ball to me and I would try very hard to take it as close to the goal as I could and then I would pass it to Seth.

At one point, I had the ball and I was running full speed towards the goal, Seth was running right beside me but he was being tailed by Renesmee. Out of nowhere Embry came in front of me about 3 feet away, I looked at him with pleading eyes and he let me pass the ball to Seth who scored a goal for us.

"Woah!" Seth shouted while Jacob and I clapped for him. "5-4" Seth told Embry, who didn't look bothered by the score or anything for that matter. He was smiling at me and I was smiling back and to be honest it made my heart flutter and I knew all of them could hear that.

Was that it? Were Jacob and Seth using my crush on Embry to win the game? I mean I don't mind that it could get us to win the game what bothered me was that did they knew I had a crush on Embry? Would they tell him?! I knew Renesmee knows but did everyone know?! Was that why Embry let me pass?!

I tried very hard to keep my head in the game but it was quite difficult with Embry glancing at me every minute or so. I had to constantly remind myself to breathe and stay in the game.

The game ended with us winning by 1 goal. "Yes!" Seth leaped in the air and did a little happy dance, while Renesmee and Jacob eagerly ran to each other, Embry slowly made his way next to me and Quil rolled his eyes at Seth.

Quil soon left to meet Claire and dragged Seth with him, apparently, he did not want to creep out Claire's parents, while the rest of us sat on the blanket in our previous spot and talked and after a while it started.

"Grace, we will go shopping tomorrow, right?" Renesmee asked as he snuggled close to Jacob, who was running his hands through her hair. "Yeah sure" I replied with a smile, "Won't you come to the garage with Emily?" Embry asked with a frown, "Oh no! She will come there first and I was going to pick her up from there" Renesmee saved me after a long pause. It was not decided because I had forgotten that I had promised both of them something on the same day!

"Oh!" Embry was still frowning, "Don't frown, it is for girl's choice dance shopping" Renesmee told him. "You are going to a dance?" he asked me, his eyes wide – _in horror?_ "Yeah" I nodded and from the corner of my eyes I saw Renesmee mouth to me ' _Ask him_ ' and I did – awkwardly!

"Embry" I pushed my hair out of my face, he looked at me with his sad eyes. "Would you –" I started and then felt like I was going to hyperventilate but Embry waited for me to speak up patiently and honestly, he looked clueless. "Would you – you know –" I started again and then looked down, but he still waited patiently.

"Would you accompany me to the dance?" I mumbled and then continued, "You know, if you want to, it is not a compulsion or anything" and I would have gone on and on if he had not stopped me, "Grace" and that made me look up. "I would love to" he looked straight into my eyes making my heart skip a beat and I took a sharp breath as I saw the same adulation in his eyes as I had seen before.

I cannot believe I have Embry Call – my childhood crush—the love of my life – as my date for a dance! I did a mental happy dance but on the outside, I was tongue tied.

Renesmee broke the silence by saying "How amazing will this be! The four of us together" and I saw her and Jacob grinning while Embry still did not peel his eyes off me and I tried very hard not to blush as I kept my eyes strictly to my hands on my lap.

This was better than any fairy tale, it was more than I could have asked for.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Please Review! Thanks :)**

 _ **-JT**_


	13. Chapter 12 - More Time

**Chapter 12 – More time**

I was sitting in the passenger seat while Emily was driving her Toyota Prius C hatchback car to Embry's garage. Her car was having some trouble, and since I do not speak ' _car_ ' I had no idea what the problem was, I was just happy to accompany her to Embry's garage. He had promised me the other day to show me around with what he has been up to, and I was excited. Not just because I was going to spend time with Embry but because he was going to share a part of his life with me.

The weather was nice, not warm enough but nice, and since I was going shopping with Renesmee later, I was happy with the weather. It was not raining – thank god. We had decided to go to Port Angles, and even though I had enough money, Emily had given me more, just so that I buy my favourite dress without compromising. She had said, and I quote "It's a selfish gain, if you are happy here, it means you would stay longer and I want you to stay" and I had told her "I don't want materialistic gains to be happy" the truth is, Embry was here, I would stay here for as long as Emily does not throw me out.

I was looking outside the rolled down window, and enjoying the picturesque view. I have always loved the view of La Push, it was so beautiful, nothing I have seen can compare to what I have witness in La Push. Maybe there were more beautiful places on earth but I haven't seen any of it, so for me, La Push the most beautiful place I could be in; but that can be my bias too.

We were quite for the whole ride, neither of us wanting to disturb the other. Rides with Emily were so comfortable, no prerequisite for filing the silence with words, I can be in my own bubble for all Emily cares, as long as I am happy and comfortable. To be honest, I was not much of a talker, I did not like chatting continuously like some other people and neither was Emily. Though, the fundamental difference between us was, Emily would speak up and she knew what to speak if the silence was uncomfortable (which it rarely was) but I would just make things worse.

We reached the garage. It was near Embry's house, as I remember where it was, it was not hard to figure out in which part of La Push we were. The garage and car wash were two huge, single storey constructions in L shape. The car wash I could see was like any other car wash with automatic systems handling the whole thing – I cannot describe machinery, but if you have seen regular car washes, you know what it looks like. The garage seemed quite regular too, but this place was jammed with cars.

I was looking around, as Emily put her car in the queue to enter the garage. "It's packed" I exclaimed, "Yeah, it usually is" she shrugged. Just then a boy appeared on Emily's window. He was tall – about 6'3", with native American features and cropped cut black hair. "Hey Emily" he greeted her with a smile "Hi Josh" she greeted him with an identical smile. "You must be Grace" he said as his eyes shifted to me, "Yeah" I replied, blinking my eyes, how did he know me?

"Let me get your car in the garage" he offered, looking back at Emily and then stepped back to open the door. "C'mon" Emily told me before getting out of the car. I picked up my brown leather sling bag and jumped out of the car. "Thanks Josh" Emily said, "No problem" and with that he cut through the queue to get Emily's car in the garage.

I walked to Emily and looked at her, "He is a member of Jacob's pack, he works here with Embry and Quil" she told me. "Oh" but I still did not understand how did he know me? "How did he know me?" I asked her, "You are Embry's – friend, everyone in the pack knows you" she shrugged and then changed the topic "Shall we?" and I nodded as I followed her.

The 1/4th part of the garage was divided by a wall, it also had a glass door leading inside some sort of sitting area and office. Emily opened the glass door and I followed her in.

It was nice and warm inside with perfect lighting. The room was huge, and I could see 3 doors, leading to washroom – on my left, and 2 offices right in front of me. Right next to the door on the right was the reception, where a girl was sitting. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and a slightly chubby face. She was wearing a hot pink shirt, with denim jacket on top of it.

"Hey Lisa" Emily greeted her and she looked up, she had a huge grin on her face as soon as she saw Emily. "Emily – Hi!" she replied as she got up. "It's been so long" she walked around her desk to give Emily a hug, "Yeah, it has been" Emily hugged back, while stood there awkwardly. "This is my cousin, Grace" Emily introduced me, Lisa held out her hand in front of me as she said, "Nice to _finally_ meet you." I shook her hand and replied, "Nice to meet you too."

Finally? Now how did _she_ know me? I am 100% sure she is not a pack member. Had Embry told everyone about me? But, why would he? I mean it's not like we are more than friends, does he tell everyone about all his friends? I highly doubt it. Does this mean he talks about me? My heart skipped a beat at the possibility of it.

"Embry has been waiting for you guys all morning, should I call him here?" Lisa asked us, "No, we'll go to his office" Emily shook her head, "Alright then" she smiled at both of us and then waved us bye, I waved back.

I followed Emily to one of the door in front of us – on the left. The door had a glass with closed blinds from the inside. She knocked on the door and then the door opened, as if someone was standing right behind it. The door opened to reveal the face I had been waiting to see since all morning.

Embry was wearing a grey full sleeves u neck t shirt. He had ruffled up the sleeves of it to make it look like a quarter sleeves shirt, with that he was wearing black jeans and black boots. His eyes lingered on my face as he smiled and I dropped my gaze immediately as I felt my cheeks burning up.

"Hi Emily" I looked up to see Embry briefly hugged Emily before making way for her to walk in. I walked up to him next, my heart betraying me with every step I took. "Hey" I breathed, "Hi, you look gorgeous" Embry said with a shy smile as he went in to hug me.

I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes, while he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I could feel my whole body pressed up against his firm body, and naturally my heart did summersaults.

He finally let go of me and I had to do the same, not wanting to let go at all, but I remembered Emily was standing right there. Though, when I looked at her, she was looking away as she had occupied on of the chairs on the desk, on the opposite side of where Embry's chair was. "Come" Embry made way for me to enter and I walked in, taking the seat next to Emily.

Embry had a great office, with perfect lighting. A couch and coffee table on the left behind the door, neatly arranged desk in the centre of the room, some plants and photographs, racks filled with files.

Embry walked over to take his seat. "How long do you think it will take?" Emily asked him, "2 hours I guess" and then they both started talking about the car and then Emily frowned, "I had to get some work done at home" she sighed, "Quil can drop you home and I will get the car when it is done" Embry offered, "Thank you so much, that would help a lot" Emily gave him a small smile. "Don't mention it" Embry said as he picked up the receiver from the phone on his desk and dialled ' _03_ ', in a matter of seconds he said, "Can you come here?" and then he said "Yeah, I have Emily here" and then he put the receiver back.

"Renesmee will pick you up from here, right?" Embry asked me and I nodded, "I will show her around till then" he told Emily and she shrugged as she said, "Sounds good."

The door opened behind us and Quil entered the room. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt with light blue jeans and sneakers, and he was looking tired. "Hey Em, Grace" he greeted us as he closed the door. "Hi Quil" Emily got up to give him a hug and I waved at him. "How have you been?" Emily asked, holding him at an arm's length, "I have been great, how are you?" he asked with a grin, "I am good, I never see you around anymore" she pouted as she dropped her hands.

"Things have been crazy here, but hey, I will visit with Claire" he clapped his hands together. "I will be waiting" Emily smiled, and then Quil's attention turned towards Embry, "What's up?" he asked. "Can you drop Emily home?" Embry asked him – hopefully. "Sure thing" he nodded and then turned to Emily "Let's go" who smiled in return before looking over at me, "Have fun, and call me if you need anything" "Thanks Em" I replied with a smile and then she waved at Embry and me before walking out of the office with Quil, shutting the door behind.

I turned around to see Embry, who had his elbows up on the desk and his face in his hands, looking at me with a smile, I smiled back and then dropped my gaze.

I don't know if it was me or the air in the room felt heavier. I slowly looked up from my lashes and I saw Embry incline towards me, I wanted nothing more than to move my hand across the table and stroke his face.

Stupidly enough, I raise my hand, as if I was in a trance but then I shake out of it and keep my hands on the table, inclining towards him. He seems to notice my actions and a small smile appears on his lips.

I feel as if there are a thousand butterflies in my stomach as I look up a bit more to have a better view of Embry's face. Neither of us feel compelled to say anything, our eyes do the talking. I was not sure if it was just me or was Embry in awe at the sight of _me?!_ I know it sounds ridiculous, just because I have a crush on him does not mean I should read too much into the situation.

' _Stop it! Do all the daydreaming in bed at night_ ' I remind myself but I am unable to stop myself. "So, you have a whole day planned, huh?" Embry's voice is deep and husky, his eyes never seem to leave my face. "Well, yeah" I say stupidly and then mentally curse myself. "When is the dance? You know I should be prepared" he places his hands flat on the table, like me, just inches away from my hands and I remind myself to breathe.

"In less than a week" I saw in an almost inaudible whisper. "You need to give me all the details, I will pick you up" he smiles and I forget to breathe again, why am I so tounge tied today? Maybe because I am alone with Embry in a room, where no one is going to disturb us – ' _Divert your thoughts!_ ' I mentally slap myself. "This Friday, 6:30 p.m." I tell him. "Great then, I will be there by six" he replies with a grin and I almost stretch my hand to touch his hand but he straightens up and I copy his actions sheepishly.

"Can I show you around?" he grins like a child and the atmosphere lightens, I chuckle and reply "That's what I have been waiting for."


	14. Chapter 13 - Port Angeles

**Chapter 13 – Port Angeles**

Embry opens the door of this office for me and I look up at him. "After you" he slightly nods his head and I walk out of the office, I turn around to wait for him and he walks out, closing the door behind him.

"So that is Quil's office" Embry pointed towards the door next to his office and then he gestured me to walk towards the sitting area. We walked down to the sitting area where he told me "This is the sitting area, we are planning to put in some coffee machines and stuff for everyone" and then he turned towards the reception, where Lisa was looking at us inquisitively.

"Have you met Lisa?" he asked me with a smile as we walked towards Lisa's desk. "Yeah, we met" I told him. She waved at us and then went back to her work, we waved back.

"Come" Embry said as he made way out of the office. Once again, he opened the glass door for me and as soon as I stepped out, the cool breeze hit me. I waited for Embry to join me and then I let him lead the way.

"This is the garage" I saw a lot of people working on a lot of cars, while there were 2 more cars in line. "You have so much work here" I sounded impressed, "That is the good thing about being the only mechanic and car wash" he chuckled, "And a good one" I added and he looked down at me with a smile, we stopped in our tracks, "Well, there is the car wash" I followed his finger pointing towards the carwash where cars were lined up for the wash.

"So, this is it" I looked at him now, "This is amazing" I told him. "It's good to be earning" he nodded. "How do you manage it all?" I looked around in an awestruck way. He had started so much in such a short while. He was doing great, given the fact he has his wolf duties.

"I have help" he shrugged, "This seems like such a happy place" and honestly, I was getting positive vibes from the place. "You are welcome to come here as often as you want" and that is what brought my attention back at Embry. I smiled at him and shook my head. Sometimes, I cannot understand why would he want me here, close to him.

"Will you tell me what you are thinking?" he asked me as he inclined towards me. "Nothing really" I shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at me but then straightened up "Let's get inside" he said and I nodded.

We both walked inside his office and as soon as the door closed behind us, I was hypervigilant. I had my eyes on Embry and he had his eyes on me. We both went back to taking our chairs and resumed to sit in the similar position we were in before we had walked out of the room.

The silence was comfortable but I could feel the air getting heavy again, and I was hypervigilant of the few inches that were between Embry and I. Neither was the fact helping that I caught Embry running his hands through his hair. He was smiling shyly at me and all this while I was hoping that my cheeks don't start burning up. Stupidly enough, this was the time my heart chose to betray me, it skipped a beat the next time I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"So, don't you have some work?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him with a playful smile, trying to change the topic. "Nothing that can't wait" he shrugged and went back to looking at me with an awestruck expression, what was with that? "You can work, you don't have to delay anything, and Renesmee would be here anytime" I shook my head. "I don't have anything important" Embry assured me. "Alright then" that topic was closed.

"Are you going to leave after two years?" Embry asked out of nowhere after a long pause. "That is the promise I made to my parents" I told him truthfully. "Is there any way you could break that promise?" I am sure I would do that if you ask me to, "It is not set in stone, who knows what happens in two years?" I shrugged and that somehow made him happy. "What?" I could not help but ask, "you are right, two years is a long time" he nodded. "Exactly, and anyhow, for now I have to focus on getting through high school" I pressed my lips together.

"Do you have any future plans?" he asked me, "Not yet" I shook my head, "Nothing that interests you?" he leaned forwarded, I wonder if it was unconscious. "Well, I do want to pursue English literature" I admitted with a shy smile. "That is great!" Embry had a genuine smile on his face, "But I am not sure" I raised my hands slightly in defence.

"Why?" his eyebrows creased together, I sighed and then said, "My mind is too fickle." "That is okay, you have enough time to decide" he assured me, "I guess" I shrugged.

"Do you like it here?" he asked me, "Of course! I have spent my childhood here, I love this place" and there was a grin on my face. "You have no problem adjusting, right?" he asked seriously. "Just one" I had to admit, "What is it?" he asked me in urgency. I looked at him with confused expressions but nonetheless I smiled. "I have to find a part time job here" I told him, "You can work here" he said immediately with such enthusiasm that it made me chuckle. "I mean if you want" he said, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

"What are the job openings here?" I smiled, "Well" he thought for a moment. "You can help me in management" he grinned. Working so close to Embry? It was tempting, I did not want to say no, but I will not let him create a job for me and pay me for doing nothing. "Do you really need help?" I raised my brows, "Sure I do" I nodded like a child and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You don't have to create a job for me and pay me for nothing" I told him, "I am not creating a job, I could really use the help" he told me with sincerity. "Alright, what am I supposed to do?" I asked enthusiastically, I might as well know what I was going to do from whenever he asks me to join.

Embry got up from his seat and walked to one of the shelves with a number of files. He pulled out one of the thick ring file from the shelf and walked over to me. He put the file in front of me and sat next to me, pulling his chair closer to mine and immediately I was hypervigilant of the few inches between us. I just had to turn my face and we would kiss.

He started telling me all about planning, monitoring, coordinating, enforcing systems and what not but all I could think of was how close he was to me, I knew my heart had started picking up pace, but could he tell?

He turned his face towards me and that is when my stupid heart started doing summersaults. There was silence in the room and I knew Embry could clearly hear my heart beats. I slightly turned my head towards Embry and looked up at him from under my lashes and he had the same expressions as always – enthralled.

I could feel the magnetic pull towards Embry and I wondered if he could feel the same. I had shivers run down my spine, not because I was scared but because I could feel the air getting heavier in the room. I felt as though, if I touched Embry there will be sparks flying everywhere.

I was about to look down when the worst thing in the world happened!

 _Knock Knock!_ There was someone on the door and Embry immediately straightened up and inched away from me, while I straightened up and closed my eyes, mentally slapping myself.

He got up from his chair while he mumbled something that I could not hear. He went to open the door and I turned around to look who it was once my heart settled down a bit.

There stood Renesmee and Jacob, smiling at us. I got up from my chair with a smile to greeted them. "Hi Embry" Renesmee gave Embry a quick hug and then danced inside the room with such grace. "Hey man" Embry and Jacob hugged for a brief second.

"Hi" Renesmee greeted me with a grin, "Hey" I smiled back and then I waved at Jacob who waved back. "Ready to go?" Renesmee asked me enthusiastically and I could not help but grin. "Yep" I told her and she immediately took my hand in her hand. Her hand was cool and hard, but nothing that I could not handle or that would make me jerk away.

"Let's go!" She quite literally dragged me out of the house while the boys followed us. I could clearly see how excited she was about this and I was not going to spoil it for her.

There stood a BMW M6 Convertible and even though I knew nothing about car, I knew two things: 1. This was expensive, 2. This was gorgeous. For a moment, I stood there dumb stuck but then I composed my face.

"Have fun" Jacob told us as Renesmee gave him a peak on the lips and got in the driver's seat. "Enjoy" Embry said as I got in the car. Renesmee and I waved to the boys as Renesmee hit the pedal and drove down the street.

"Are you ready?" She asked me excitedly, "Very" and it was the truth. I was going to have so much fun today with Renesmee. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Have you been out of town since you came here?" she asked me after a long pause, "No, I did not have a reason to" I shrugged. "Do you remember Port Angeles, since you were here last?" she looked at me for a brief minute and then looked straight ahead.

"Not really, things are blurry to me, I was so young" I admitted, "Well then, you will love this dress boutique we are going to" Renesmee grinned and then continued, "My aunts used to buy all their clothes and my mom's clothes and my clothes from there."

"Where are your aunts now?" I asked in the most non-creepy way possible. "They had to leave" She asked in a serious tone, "Leave?" my brows creased together. Renesmee took a long pause and I wondered if I had overstepped my boundaries. "Grace" she started but did not look at me, "Do you know about me?" she mumbled.

"Yep" I admitted sheepishly, was I not supposed to know? Would that put Emily in trouble? And as if she was reading my mind, "Who told you?" she asked, I looked at her from under my lashes to see if she was angry but she seemed perfectly fine about it. "Emily" I mumbled and looked down, "Was I not supposed to know?" I asked, a frown forming on my lips. "Don't be silly, you are the part of the pack!" that immediately made me look up and I saw Renesmee's eyes widen in horror.

She quickly recomposed her face, "Me? Part of the pack?" I chuckled, what part do I play? "Yes" she said and then nodded slowly before saying "You are our closest friend" that I was, I am glad they consider me part of the pack but I don't know why it appears that is not the part I play in the pack, but what else would it be? I shrugged it off.

"Anyways" Renesmee brought me back from my train of thoughts. "People were starting to notice the obvious lack of aging" she started, "And when there are too many people in one place, it becomes all the more obvious, I could not leave Jake, although he was ready to leave with us but that meant leaving the pack and obviously he was not very comfortable with the thought" Renesmee paused and looked at me while I listened intently.

"So, my grandma, grandpa, uncles and aunts decided to leave" She completed, "So, it's just you and your parents?" I asked and she nodded. "How do people not notice their lack of aging?" I creased my brows together. "Well, they would pass for 23-24 with a little help, and that is what they are supposed to look like" she chuckled as if recalling an inside joke.

"Help?" I asked sheepishly, "Make-up, they hate it" she chuckled and I tried to imagine them wearing make-up, it was ridiculous. "They always wear make-up?" I asked trying to form an image in my mind. "No, only when they are in public" she shook her head. "You know, you should come over" Renesmee said out of nowhere after a long pause.

"That sounds great" I said slowly, with a smile. "Jake and Embry always hang out there and we all can have fun!" she squealed. It was obvious that Renesmee had no girl friend her age, and to be honest it was hilarious.

I had a lot of friends back home and we did sleepovers all the time. I wonder if Emily would be okay with it. I am sure she would not say no, but would she be okay?

Renesmee and I talked and planned all about our soon to be sleepover and some other stuff till we reached Port Angeles and this particular dress boutique.

It was this posh boutique, with glass display windows and huge glass doors. On top of the doors was written ' _Black Moss_ ' in cursive, gold. I could see mannequins lined up in the display window with beautiful gowns and dresses.

Renesmee and I got out of the car and I let her lead the way inside. It was better inside, if that was possible. There was soft yellow light in the boutique. The wooden floor seemed as though it was freshly polished which seemed perfect with the off-white walls.

A lady, in a V neck, without sleeves, plain, black dress and black pumps came up to us. She had long brunette hair and front bangs. "Hello, welcome to Black Moss" she smiled at us. "How may I help you girls today?" she switched glances between the two of us but honestly, she was just interested in addressing Renesmee and I did not mind at all.

"We are looking for some dresses for dance" Renesmee told her. "School dance?" the lady had her fake smile plastered. "Yes" Renesmee nodded. "Right this way please" The lady gestured us to follow her and we did so obediently.

Not that I could not afford these dresses, but I found it useless to waste so much money on something I might never wear again. Nonetheless, we let the lady show us the way and then Renesmee told her that we would like to choose our dresses ourselves, for which I was grateful to her.

After an hour and a half we had finally picked out our dresses. Renesmee had picked a royal blue dress, which was strapless, sweetheart neck. It had a 3 inches silver embellishment belt under the bust. Till the waist the dress was figure fitted and then it flowed down. Till the knee the dress had a satin lining under the net, which ended there and then at the back of the dress there was a see through net train till the half of the calves.

My dress was black, with straight across neckline, the dress had a satin cloth from the neckline till the knees where the dress ended, the dress had a lace cloth all over, and the quarter sleeves were made only out of that lace cloth, it also had an open back. The whole dress was figure fitted. I loved it!

Once we were done from there, we walked to the shoe store right across the street and while Renesmee bought a 4 inches pencil heels, silver, criss cross stilettoes, I, on the other hand, bought black platform pumps with 3 inches pencil heels.

After having dinner, the two of us were off to La Push. The drive back was crazy! We chatted continuously about the day and Renesmee made me promise that I would come to her place as soon as possible and the day I had with Renesmee, I would do it over and over again, it was so fun! I was looking forward to the next time I get to hang out with Renesmee and she seemed genuinely interested too.

She dropped me off at my front poach steps and once I waved her bye, she was off. I carried my dress cover with my bag hanging over my shoulder and in the other hand I had my shoes bag. I rang the doorbell and Emily opened the door with a grin.

"Hi Honey" she took the dress cover from my hand as she saw me struggling with it. "Hey, thanks" I grinned. We both walked inside to find an empty living room. "Where is Sam?" I asked Emily, "He has to work late" She replied and I gave her an apologetic smile. "Let's get your stuff to the room" Emily lightens up the mood as always and I nod enthusiastically, I was so excited to show her what I got.

I open the shoe box on which was on my bed while Emily opened the dress cover. "Oh my!" Emily kept her hand on her heart as she looked at the dress in awe."So you like it?" I asked hopefully and she dropped her hand as she looked at me "It's gorgeous and you will look so beautiful in it" she told me with a grin, "Thanks Em" I grinned back.

"Tell me all about your day" She asked me gleefully and I told her all the details and we talked for about half an hour, "Em, do you think I can go to Renesmee's home?" I asked Emily hopefully, "Sure you can, you will have so much fun there" Emily answered with a smile, "Thanks Em."

We continued talking for a little while longer when Emily said that she would hit the hay and I should get some sleep too but just as she was about to close the door, she turned around and said "Oh Grace, Embry came by to drop my car, he was asking about if you have reached home, I told him that you will call him once you are home" How on earth should I thank Emily? She is giving me opportunities to talk to Embry, I love her even more, if that was possible. "Okay" I smiled, "Good night" Emily said before closing the door behind her.

As soon as the footsteps faded away from the hallway, I pulled out my phone from my bag and immediately dialed Embry's number, who picked up the phone in one ring, as if he was waiting for my call.

"Grace" his voice over the phone seemed just as deep as when I hear it face to face. "Hey Embry, I reached home" I said, "That's great, did you have fun?" he asked me, happiness clear in his voice, "Oh it was so much fun!" I replied gleefully, "Well, tell me all about it tomorrow" I could hear him grin. That is when I remembered.

"Embry, When am I supposed to join work?" I asked him hopefully as I played with a lock of my hair, out of nervousness. "Whenever you want" He replied, "Tomorrow?" I asked immediately and then bit my tounge. "Sure, after school?" he asked me, "Yeah, I will be there by 3:30, if that is okay?" I asked, "Sure, I will be waiting for you" and that made my heart skip a beat, I wondered if Embry could hear it over the phone. "Okay" I mumbled and for a long time we were both silent. I did not want to hang up and from the signs of it neither did Embry, maybe he likes talking to me, I smiled to myself.

"You should get some rest now" Embry said, "Okay" I mumbled again, "Good night Grace" his voice was deep and clam and I wanted to tell him to talk to me more, but I knew I could not, I mean what would I say? So, instead I just responded with a "Good night" and then after a few more seconds, Embry hung up.

I sighed as I stared at my phone and I sat on my bed with only one thought in my mind. From tomorrow, I would be working with Embry. I don't care what work it is that he would give me as long as I am with Embry, nothing else matters.

Finally, I got up from my bed and picked up my dress cover, shoe box and bag and put it in the closet, from where I pulled out my PJ shorts and tank top, while throwing in the shoes I was wearing.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes, once I was done I brushed my teeth and attended to my human necessities before getting in the bed and pulling the comforter over me. That night I fell asleep thinking about Embry. Nothing in particular, just his voice, his warmth, his eyes, his glances, his smile, the way we were so close today...


	15. Chapter 14 - First Day

**Chapter 14 – First Day**

I woke up to the sound of rain tapping on my window. I groaned and turned to look at my phone on the nightstand. It was 6:55 a.m., I turned to the other side and then got out of bed.

First, I made my bed; which was a slow process since I was still sleepy. After which I went to the window and peeled away the curtains. It was raining heavily but nonetheless, I was not feeling gloomy today. As a matter of fact, I was super excited; not just for school but also for working with Embry from today onwards.

I skipped to the bathroom to get ready. I attended to my human necessities and then brushed my teeth quickly. I slowly stripped out of my clothes and entered the shower. The hot water felt so good against my skin. It was when I entered the shower that I realized how cold I was.

I started thinking what I would tell Emily and Sam about working at Embry's garage. I hope they don't say no, but, why would they? It is just work. That is when I grasped that I also had to tell them that Embry would be accompanying me to the dance. It made me a little nervous; I would have to find an excuse for taking Embry. Maybe I will ask for Renesmee's help.

I quickly showered, wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower. I tiptoed out to my bedroom and into the closet where I picked a plain burgundy full sleeves peplum top and black pencil jeans with black ankle boots. As usual, I took my black raincoat out of the closet and carried it downstairs with me once I was ready.

There was no one in the kitchen or the living room. I walked to the back yard to see that it was empty. Emily and Sam's car keys were still in the bowl on the chest of drawers near the door. I kept my bag and raincoat on the sofa in the living room and slowly walk towards Emily and Sam's bedroom.

I stand outside the bedroom and debate whether I should knock or just go to the kitchen and wait. I slowly knock on the door and then a voice comes from inside. "Come in Grace" It is Emily, I slowly open the door and peak inside first.

Emily is sitting in front of the vanity mirror in front of her bed and putting on some make-up. I look around to see Sam was nowhere to be seen. "I am sorry, I will be out in a minute" Emily says with a small smile. "That is okay, are you going somewhere?" I ask as I enter the room. "Yeah, I have to go to the college" Emily was a college counsellor and she normally worked on her own terms. "Is everything okay?" I ask her, "Yeah, just some meeting, I am so sorry, I did not prepare the breakfast yet" she smiled apologetically. "That is okay, I will prepare the breakfast today" I shrugged.

"Oh, you don't have to" Emily shook her head. "Just tell me, what will you eat" I said, "Anything, you don't have to work too hard for it" she has that guilty expression on her face, that is the thing about Emily, she feels guilty if someone else must do the work; but I don't mind. "Okay, where is Sam?" I asked her, I had to know if I have to prepare breakfast for him too. "Oh, he is taking a shower" Emily gestured towards the bathroom, I nodded and said, "I will get the breakfast ready" before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

I look at the fridge and decide that I will make an bacon, egg and cheese sandwich with fresh orange juice.

I started with beating the eggs, milk, salt and pepper and then cooking scrambled egg while my bacons got cooked on the other stove. With that I start peeling oranges for the juice.

Once my oranges were peeled, I split it in half and squeeze the juice out of it and add some pulp from the leftovers to add texture. By the time my juice was prepared, so were my eggs and bacons. I put a cheese slice on one of the whole wheat bread piece and then I start by putting bacon, then eggs, then I put another slice of bread on top and grill it in a small griller.

As I put the breakfast on table, Emily and Sam appear in the kitchen with a smile on their faces and I smile back. "Smells delicious" Sam compliments as he takes his chair, Emily sit adjacent to him and I sit in front of Emily.

Emily pours the juice for all of us and then I wait for them to take a bite. "Grace, you are an amazing cook!" Emily exclaimed, a grin appears on my face. "Oh wow!" Sam breathes as he takes a bite of the sandwich. "She is so good at this" Sam says to Emily who nods in agreement. "Thanks guys" I could not help but blush a little.

When they are almost done with their breakfast, I start the topic. "You guys, I found a job" I mumble. They both look at me, "Where?" Sam asks, never taking his eyes off my face as he takes another bite of his sandwich. I gulp, here goes nothing, "Embry and Quil's garage" I replied. Emily and Sam exchanged glances as Emily asks, "When did you get a job there?" "Yesterday" I mumble again. "Why didn't you tell us?" she knits her brows together. "It slipped my mind, once I came back home" I shrugged, "When are you starting?" Sam asks looking at his plate and then at me. "Today, 3:30" I reply, "What will you be doing there?" he asks, "Uh—I will be helping them manage things there" I did not have a name for the post.

"Organizing and stuff?" Emily asks and I nod. "That is –" Emily looks at Sam and then continues "Great. You will enjoy yourself at work" I relax a bit and the reply "I hope so."

I reach the first class, English with Mr. Berty in just enough time. Mr. Berty was about to start the class and I was the last one to enter, just as the bell rang.

Mr. Berty looked at me and shook his head as I looked down and quickly took my seat. "Hey" Renesmee whispered with a smile, "Hi" I smiled back. We both sat quietly during the class but once the class was over and we were out of the class, I told Renesmee about my job at Embry's garage.

"I am going to be working with Embry from today onwards" I said as we made our way to the next class. "Seriously?" Renesmee's eyes widened. "Yep" I nodded, "Well – that is great!" a grin appeared on her face. "I don't know" I mumbled. "C'mon, this is great, you will get time to spend with your crush" Renesmee squealed, "Shh" I placed a finger on my lip. "Just, promise you will tell me everything" she whispered, "Alright, but there will be nothing to tell" I told her seriously, but I was wrong.

When I entered the garage after school, Lisa was there to greet me and then she told me that Embry had been waiting for me, although I was 10 minutes early.

I fixed my shirt and hair before knocking on his office door. "Come in" a husky voice said from the other side of the door. I slowly opened the door to see Embry getting up from his chair.

The room had changed quite a bit. There was an extra set of desk and chair on the left of Embry's desk. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. Embry quickly made his way to me and eloped me into his bear hug, holding me close to himself; which I really like as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Hey" he breathed still hugging me, "Hi" it came out as a whisper from my lips. After about 7 seconds, Embry finally let me go and I dropped my hands too. Was I thinking too much? Or does he really like hugging me for longer than usual? I pushed the thought aside.

"That is your desk" Embry pointed towards the new, empty desk, with a phone on it. "I will be working right next to you?" my heart skipped a beat and I looked down, flushed. "Yep, we will be working together" Embry grinned and then took my hand in his warm hand. As always, my heart sped up to the touch but at least now I concealed it better.

He made me sit on the chair and then straightened up. "I have some work for you – it is not much, because it is your first day" Embry said, and I listened carefully, my eyes fixed on his face. "Can you manage the billing database?" and I nodded enthusiastically, even though I had no clue as to what I was supposed to do. "Great" Embry grinned as he went to his desk.

He picked up a laptop from his desk and brought it over to my desk. He softly placed it in front of me and then bent down beside me, just like yesterday. We were inches away and his woodsy scent was making it hard for me to concentrated, nonetheless I tried.

He opened the database for me and started explaining me everything. All the while, I felt as if my mouth had gone dry. I could easily smell his intoxicating woodsy scent and the proximity was messing up with my mind.

I do not know why but I felt as if Embry was aware of my reaction to the closeness. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and almost smirked, which did not help my case. It did not make sense, why would he be intrigued by this reaction? Shouldn't he be running away from me? I would find myself creepy, if I did not feel the same way about me.

I turned to look at his face more clearly and he turned towards me, but it was as if some realization hit him – maybe that I was too creepy. He stepped away and cleared his throat, much to my embarrassment.

I looked down and felt as if my cheeks were burning up. "Do you – you understand?" Embry stammered and I just nodded. I could not even look at his face, I did not know what reaction would I see; if it would be heart breaking or just down right embarrassing. I was not willing to find out.

Anyways, I finished my first day at work in time and it was not all that boring. Embry kept talking to me and forced me to take breaks every now and then. I would bring him coffee too, whenever I wanted one. He always smiled at me, it was so hard to tell what was going on in his mind. Lisa too kept smiling at me, I wonder what was going on.

At the end of the day, Embry drove me home from work.

As he parked the car in Emily's drive way, I turned towards him with a smile. "Thanks" I said, "Don't mention it" he smiled back. Just as I turned to open the door to get out of the car, Embry held my hand. My heart started doing summersaults as the touch electrified my skin. I quickly turned around, Embry was much closer than I expected. I gasped as I watched the setting sun playing on his handsome face.

I felt as if Embry was struggling to find words. I chuckled and asked, "What?" He shook his head and then let go of my hand. "What is it?" I asked as I turned towards him completely, "Thank you" Embry said in a low voice, "Why?" I knitted my brows together. "For coming back here" Embry smiled and somehow it felt that those words had more meaning to it than he was letting on.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **It is a humble request to all silent readers, please review. I swear it will take less than a minute and it will mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks :)**

 _ **-JT**_


	16. Chapter 15 - Compliments

**Chapter 15 – Compliments**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Renesmee and all other friends. We were having our lunch and talking as usual. There were so many conversations going on all at once, a constant humming in my ears, none of which made any sense unless I focused on one conversation. I took another bite of my apple and chewed onto it slowly. I was not a part of any conversation, at least not until now.

"Hey Grace" Ryan said bringing me out of my reverie, I turned my face to the left, looking at him with a smile. "I wanted to ask you something" he said with a grin, "Sure" I nodded, "Do you have a date to the dance?" he threw me off guard with his question, "Yeah" why? I thought he had a date too. "Oh, never mind then" Ryan frowned and looked down at his hands, "Do we know him?" he asked hopefully after a long pause. "I don't think so" I said slowly, my brows creased together. "Ryan, you have a date, right?" I could not help but ask, "Oh yeah! I have a date but –" I waited for him to complete.

"Don't kill me, okay?" Ryan whispered and I chuckled, "I won't" I promised with a smile. "My friend really likes you, he wanted me to introduce the two of you since we all thought you were single, and I thought what better place than the dance" that left me dumbfounded. A friend who likes me? I have never had anyone say that to me directly, "Oh" was all I could say. "It was not going to be like a date or anything, just a friend thing, I swear" Ryan defended himself and his friend.

I was not sure what to say. I did not want to sound rude but I did not want to look interested either but to be honest this did spark a curiosity in my mind – who was this friend? I looked around our table to see if I could catch some hints but the only face that seemed interested in our conversation was Renesmee, sitting right across us. She had bewildered expressions on her face, of course, she can hear everything but why such expressions?

"He is not here" it was as if Ryan could read my mind, I flushed and looked down, embarrassed that I was caught. "I didn't – I didn't mean that" I mumbled. "C'mon, I will introduce you to him, just as friends" Ryan said with a grin and I looked at Renesmee again who had narrowed her eyes at us, what was going on with her? I raised my eyes in question and she shook her head.

Ryan got up from his seat and I got up from mine, "Where are you two going?" Renesmee asked, "We will be back" Ryan replied excitedly as he took my hand and guided me out of our seats, I fought the urge to chuckle but failed miserably. "He is a nice guy, I swear" Ryan told me as he guided me though the cafeteria.

We approached a table in one corner of the cafeteria and a boy immediately looked at us, he had straight front ruffled medium auburn hair, ivory coloured skin. His intense almond shaped green eyes stared right into mine and held my gaze. He had thick lashes, well defined eyebrows, an angular face, with all the childish roundness gone, it was complimented with a straight nose and full lips. He was wearing a dark blue t shirt with a black jacket on top and black jeans and boots. I instantly compared him with Embry, and my heart skipped a beat at the thought of Embry. This lean guy was pale in comparison to Embry although he is whom people would call handsome but nothing as compared to Embry.

He stood up from his seat as he watched us approach and tore his gaze from my face, releasing me from his eyes. I looked down and then sighed. Is this right? Or should I just ditch and run away?

"Hey man!" Ryan let go of my hand once we reached the boy and the two of them gave each other that tough man hug for a brief second. "Grace this is Isaac, Isaac, Grace" Ryan moved his hands between us as he introduced the two of us. "Hello" Isaac voice was deep and husky as he stretched out his hand in front of me. I considered it for a second and then shook hands with him, "Hello" I mumbled. I had my heart in my mouth the whole while. I have never done something like this; oh god! What was I doing?

"Would you like to join us?" he asked me as we dropped our hands to our side. Should I? I was not sure how to say no. "I will be back" Ryan excused himself and I cussed him mentally. What were my options now? I tried to think of an excuse to walk away but my mind went blank and my mouth went dry. "Okay" I said in a small voice. Isaac smiled and made way for me to join his table.

He had 2 people sitting with him, a guy and a girl. The two of them looked at me and grinned brightly. The girl looked a lot like Isaac, only with feminine features. The boy on the other hand, was pale, with dark brown cropped cut hair, blue eyes and childish roundness around his face. "This is Jackson" Isaac introduced me to the guy first, who shook hands with me. "And Emma" Isaac gestured towards the girl, "His sister" Emma grinned as she shook hands with me.

Isaac pulled out the seat for me and helped me settle in. Wow! I am not very used to all of this. "Are you two in same classes?" Emma asked, looking between Isaac and me. I flushed, I have no idea, I had no idea about this guy's existence until five minutes ago. Isaac answered for me "All" I looked up at Isaac who was looked down at me intently.

"Great!" Emma exclaimed and then went back on eating her lunch, and talking to Jackson. "Can I get you something?" Isaac asked me, "No, I already ate" I smiled, "Alright" he gave me a small smile too. "I am sorry, I did not know Ryan would introduce me to you today" Isaac said after a long pause, I did not even know he had someone to introduce me to. "Are you always this quite?" he asked me slowly, "Yeah, I am an introvert" I nodded, I know I was making this difficult for him and I did not mean to but what am I supposed to say?

"Your answers were very impressive in the English class today" Isaac said after what seemed like an eternity. Really? I felt as though I was making a fool out of myself. "Really?" I chuckled, "Yes, your take on the subject is amazing, have you thought about writing?" Isaac seemed genuinely interested, "I don't think I can do it" I looked down at my hands, "Why not? I think you can do it, in fact, why don't you write something for the school magazine? It can be fun" he shrugged. "How am I supposed to get someone to read it?" I chuckled again.

"That, you can leave on me" Isaac assured me, "How will you do that?" I asked, my brows creased together, a smile forming on my face. "You don't know me at all, do you?" Isaac chuckled, I flushed and looked down. Why? How does he know that? "I am in the school magazine, and if I had not believed that you could do it, I would have not asked you to write" he told me. "You are in the school magazine?" Is he ' _The Isaac_ ' who every girl is crazy about after his article on something about music.

"Yep" Isaac nodded, "You have quite a fan following here" I smirked, "And yet you are not one of them" he frowned, making my heart skip a beat. How can someone say something like that? "So, will you write?" He asked me hopefully, I considered it for a moment before saying "Do I have a deadline?" "No, feel free to submit it anytime you want on any topic" Isaac shook his head and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and he smiled back. "Is there anything else that you do?" I asked him, "You name it, I do it" Isaac replied proudly, Really? How can someone do everything? "Singing?" I asked, he nodded, "Instruments?" I asked, "A little"

"Sports?"

"Most of it"

"Um – painting?"

"Yep"

"Cooking?"

"I love it"

"Dance?"

"I learnt"

"That is interesting" so he does a lot of things, "What are your hobbies?" he asked me, "Hanging out of the beach with my best friend" I mumbled, a slight blush creeping on my cheeks. "Renesmee?" he asked me, "No, he is from the reservation" I told him. "Oh, that is all?" he asked, "Reading, dancing, long walks" I just realized how boring I was.

"Grace" I heard Renesmee's voice behind me. I turned around to see Renesmee looking upset. "Excuse me" I said before getting up. I walked to Renesmee and she immediately said "What are you doing with him?" "Nothing" I mumbled, confused. "Let's go" Renesmee gestured me to come with her. "Just a second" I said before walking up to Isaac who stood up for me.

"I have to go" I told him, "No problem, it was nice meeting you" he smiled, "Same here" I replied with an identical smile. I looked over to Emma and Jackson who were looking at me. "Nice to meet you guys" I waved at them who waved back while Emma said, "See you later."

"Bye" I smiled at Isaac and then skipped to Renesmee, who was glaring at Isaac. She wrapped her hand around my shoulder, protectively and walked me to our table. Where she made me sit with her.

"Why did you go there?" she hissed, "Why? What is wrong?" I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing is wrong" Renesmee calmed down. "Then? Why can't I meet new people?" I asked her, "But you like Embry" yes it was true, in fact I was in love with him, but what about him? "Renesmee, I was not flirting with Isaac or anything and he was not flirting with me" I assured her. "Really? Then what was he doing?" she asked me like a child trying to prove someone wrong. "We were talking, he asked me to write for the school magazine" I squealed. "He did not make a move on you?" Renesmee sighed in relief, "No" I snorted, "Good" she grinned and I grinned back.

"How was it?" Ryan asked me as we walked out to the parking lot, once the school was over. "Ryan, it was nothing like that" I sighed. "Do you think he is nice?" Ryan asked hopefully, "I like someone else" I told him and that was the end of the conversation.

I reached at the garage well on time, even though I was late when I came back home due to the heavy rain. I knocked on Embry's office door who opened it in less than 10 seconds, as if he was standing right behind the door.

I grinned at the breath-taking sight of Embry. "Hey" he grinned as he eloped me into a bear hug closing the door behind us, I hugged him back; taking in his woody scent. "You look beautiful" he seemed to melt at the mere sight of me. I was so happy that he noticed me dressing up for him.

I was wearing a cosy, black pop up top with a huge bow at the back and black pencil jeans with ankle boots. "Thanks" I mumbled, flushed by the compliment. He took my hand and guided me across the room to my desk. "I don't have much work for you today, if you want you can go early" he frowned, I did not want to go early, did he want me to stay? "Maybe I can hang out with you after work, if you are free?" I asked him hopefully and that immediately put a smile on Embry's face. "I already finished my work, I will help you and then we will go out or something" he replied enthusiastically, making me chuckle. "Alright, let's do this" I grinned as we got to work.

As always, we decided to hang out at the first beach, but this time, we were alone on a walk. I was walking on Embry's left, my small hand in his large, warm hand. It felt perfect walking beside him, as the sun was playing over the horizon, about to set.

"How was your school?" Embry asked me, looking down at me. I tore my gaze from his face and looked down at my feet. Should I tell him? What if Renesmee told him? I should tell him. "School was good, I met this guy" I mumbled. "A guy?" Embry seemed confused, I looked up at him. His head was tilted to one side, puzzled expressions had crossed his face. "Yeah, Ryan's friend, he introduced us" I told him with a shrug. "Does this _boy_ like you?" Embry asked me, rolling his eyes at the word boy. "Embry!" I exclaimed, oh my god! He cannot just ask me that. "What? Does he?" he frowned, "Yes" I rolled my eyes and looked down.

"Do you like him?" What?! No! "No!" I exclaimed, my brows knitted together as I looked up at an Embry with a don't-be-stupid reaction. "Good" what is good with that? I wanted to ask him that but my words got stuck in my throat as I felt my foot slipping across the wet mud under my feet, Embry had lifted his left foot off the ground to step forward and my foot entangled in his, making us both lose our balance.

For me, it all happened in a few second but for Embry every moment would have been slow since he wrapped his arms around me and just inches before we hit the ground he turned so that I was on top of him and safe while he hit the ground with a thud.

My hands landed on his firm chest, while he held me by my shoulders. My whole body was pressed against his and our faces inches away, making me gasp and my heart beat increased. My mouth went dry as Embry looked right into my eyes.

For a very long time neither of us moved, I could feel the heat raising up to my cheeks and even though I knew I was going to be tomato red, I could not look away or move. It felt as if sparks had fly and there was no one here except the two of us. It was the perfect moment for me, being so close to Embry.

The moment ended, not long after, when Embry cleared his throat. Making me blush and look away. He helped me up my feet and I said, "Sorry" "Are you okay?" he asked me, letting go of my shoulders. "I am fine, are you alright?" I asked him, "Yeah" he nodded, "Let's get you – back home" he turned around immediately and I saw his shirt covered in mud.

"Embry hold on" I said, and he stopped, turning towards me with puzzled look on his face. "Turn around" I told him and he did as I said in an instance. I slowly brought my hands to his back and dusted off as much mud as I could with my hand. The touch made my heart skip a beat and I wondered what reaction it had on Embry.

At this moment, I wished I had the ability to hear his heart beat, to see it I had _any_ effect on him. If he felt the same way about me as I did about him, even in the slightest bit. How I would give anything to know that!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for all your support, please please please, keep it coming. It means the world to me to know what you think about my story. I will be waiting guys! I swear it won't take more than a minute.**

 **Thanks!**

 **- _JT_**


	17. Chapter 16 - Dance

**Chapter 16 – Dance**

I was sitting on my vanity stool while Emily worked on my hair. I still could not believe that Emily and Sam were okay with me going to the dance with Embry. I mean, they literally said "Great!" when I told them.

Emily had made my hair into a loose, messy updo, leaving my bangs out. My make-up was done too, a little foundation, concealer under my eyes, mascara, light eyeliner and pouty red lips. "I am so excited for this" Emily said, for the hundredth time. She literally treats me like her child, and in a way, it fills the gap that I would have otherwise felt for staying away from my parents. "Now, go wear your dress" Emily said as she helped me get up from the vanity stool. "Alright" I smiled as I walked to the bathroom, where my dress was already present.

I striped out of my white bathrobe and quickly changed into my dress. I turned around to look in the mirror and _wow!_ Emily did a great job, I was looking beautiful, if I may dare to say that word. I wonder what Embry would think of this. Once I was done admiring myself in the mirror, I opened the bathroom door and walked out.

"Oh my god!" Emily squealed, making me flush. She clapped her hands together and looked at me with adoration in her eyes. "You look gorgeous" she told me as she held back her tears. "Thanks, Em" I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Quickly, get in your heels" she ordered me with a smile and I obliged without a word. I turned to her with a grin, "Just, perfect" she breathed. "Let me get some pictures of you" Emily said excitedly as she jogged out of the room.

I turned to look in the mirror, this was perfect and it was all because of Emily. She had done such a wonderful job. My heart was pounding at the thought of Embry looking at me in this dress. Oh! just imaging his reaction was doing all sorts of things to me.

Emily darted inside the room, making me jump. She had a pink camera in her hand and a big grin. "Okay, stand by the window" she instructed me and I followed. I kept a hand on my waist and asked, "Like this?" "Perfect!" Emily replied before taking a photo. This continued for about 15 minutes, she kept telling me where to go, stand or sit; how to pose; if I should smile more.

Our photo session was cut short when the doorbell rang, making my heart do summersaults. ' _He is here!_ ' I exclaimed mentally, I looked in the mirror to see if I was looking beautiful even now? Yes! I hope nothing goes wrong today.

"Embry is here, let's go" Emily gestured me to come. "Just a second" I said before picking up my black clutch bag and walking out of the room with Emily. "I will get your and Embry's photos too, alright?" she said as we both descended the staircase.

The sight was to behold. Embry was looking exceptionally handsome in his fitted white dress shirt, black pants, fitted black suit coat, with black thin tie, a white pocket square (which was square) and black formal shoes. His hair was as always ruffled up and he had an awestruck expression on his face, much like mine.

"You look stunning!" Embry exclaimed as I reached him, "You look very handsome yourself" I tried to hide my flushed face, but in vain. He finds me stunning! _Oh swoon!_ "I have something for you" Embry continued with a grin. He stretched out his hand in front of me, with a corsage box in his hand. It was a white rose, embellished with white lace and soft fabric leaves. "That's beautiful" I was surprised, Embry gently took my hand in his and slid the corsage onto my wrist.

"Grace, you look beautiful" Sam complimented me too, "Thanks Sam" I smiled. "C'mon, you two, pose for me" Emily said excitedly as she held up her camera. Embry wrapped his arm around my waist, elegantly, making my heart speed up. What the hell? Embry and Sam can hear my stupid heart! I tried to relax myself as the two of us posed for the camera.

Once Emily was satisfied, Embry spoke, "Shall we?" he asked me and I nodded. "Have fun, you two" Emily said with a grin as we both made our way out of the house.

Embry opened the passenger's seat door for me and I got in. He jogged to the other side and got in the driver's seat. He backed out of the driveway and hit the pedal to drive down the road.

At first the ride was quiet. Neither of us spoke, for me, I was trying to understand what Embry's reaction meant. I did not want to overanalyse everything but sometimes Embry looks at me the way Sam looks at Emily – not with that intensity, but then it also seems like the difference is not in the intensity; rather Embry seems to hide his emotions behind a curtain and I desperately want to pull it down. I want to know what he feels, is it too much to ask for?

"Hey, will you send me the photos too?" Embry asked me out of blue, "You want the photos?" my voice sounded bewildered, "Yeah, I would love to have those photos" Embry shrugged, why? "Sure, I will get you a copy" I smiled and Embry smiled back.

"Do you like going to these dances?" I asked, "Not really, why?" Embry questioned back, "You agreed to go with me" I shrugged, "Grace, I would do anything for you" _stupid heart!_ "Besides, it seems like a good way to refresh my memories" Embry chuckled, "What? Going through school once was not torture enough?" I chuckled too. "School was not that bad, we had too much fun – Jacob, Quil and I" Embry told me.

"Fun like?" I raised my brows, "You don't want to know" Embry laughed wholeheartedly, I pouted and creased my brows together but then let it go, what if it is something I can't digest? "It's so amazing that your friendship survived through school and even now" I complimented looking out of the window for a brief second then back at his face. "I think being a part of the pack makes it easier" he nodded, "I think your friendship with Renesmee would survive too" Embry added.

"She is so different than me" I shrugged, "Not really, you don't know her that well" Embry shook his head. "She invited me to her place" I told him, "Will you go?" he asked me and I nodded. "That would be nice, I am there most of the time too" Embry said excitedly, making me chuckle. "I will be there for her" I stuck my tongue out like a child. "Not for me?" Embry pouted, "Okay, I will meet you too" I rolled my eyes jokingly, "Thank you so much Princess" Embry joked. _Princess? Stupid heart again!_

Our banter continued till we reached the school. The parking lot was filled with cars, girls and boys dressed in formals, the school gym was decorated in the theme ' _Happily Ever After_ ' everything looked like we were about to enter some Disney movie. "Shall we?" Embry asked me once he found a parking spot. I nodded and we both got out of our seats at the same time, closing the door at the same time.

We walked to the front of the car where Embry made a lope of his hand, keeping his palm in a fist in front of his abs. I put my hand on his forearm through the lope and we both looked at each other with a smile.

The inside of the gym was so romantic, everything was in soft colours like yellow, pink, white, etc. it was like entering a Disney movie. Soft, romantic music was playing, people were enjoying the set up, so this was definitely a hit!

"Embry, Grace!" I heard Renesmee's voice from behind, both of us turned at the same time. Renesmee was looking downright gorgeous, she was the epitome of beauty. Jacob too looked like a prince escaped from a Disney movie, the two of them made a beautiful couple. "You two look perfect!" I complimented them when they reached us. "Thanks" they said in unison, "You both look quite stunning yourself" Renesmee grinned. "Thanks" I mumbled, flushed, unable to look at Embry. "Thanks" Embry sounded amused, but I did not dare to look up.

"Are you two just going to stand there? Won't you dance?" Renesmee asked in urgency. I slowly looked at Embry from under my lashes, "May I?" he asked in a whisper, I nodded slowly and he made way to the dance floor.

Some soft, romantic music was playing as we stood understand the dim lights; a perfect romantic atmosphere, only if Embry saw it that way!

Embry took my right hand and made me face him. Then, he slowly wrapped his right hand around my waist making my heart beat rise abruptly, my left hand fell on his shoulder. We both started swinging to the music, lost into each other's eyes; yet I was aware that there was a lot of distance between us.

As if Embry had read my mind, he softly pulled me closer to himself, and now my heart was pounding as my mouth went dry. ' _Holy hell!_ ' What was this guy trying to do?! Our faces were inches away, our lips almost touching and I knew he could hear how fast my heart was beating but that only seemed to amuse him. He did not move away from me awkwardly but kept looking in my eyes without a word.

It seemed like Embry was debating with himself on something and then he groaned. "Grace" he shut his eyes tightly, I could not speak, I was not sure of what I was supposed to speak! For a long time he did not speak anything, he just opened his eyes and looked in my eyes again. "I am sorry if I am creeping you out" he apologized, _What?!_ Creeping me out? In what world would this seem like he is creeping me out?!

"You are not" my voice came out harsher than I intended it to be. "I am sorry, I don't want to spoil your mood" Embry gave me an apologetical smile and I smiled back "You haven't" if only you knew what I felt for you!

Embry let go of my right hand and pushed the lock of the hair out of my face, I could feel heat rising to my cheeks, I looked down, trying to contain my smile.

It is so hard to figure out what Embry was feeling or even thinking. Just so many actions, so much contradiction! On one hand, I was irritated with these mixed signs, but on the other hand I could not contain my happiness with all those little actions that showed that _maybe_ Embry _is_ interested.

I looked in his eyes and tried to find the end of his eyes. Is it possible that his guy – the most handsome guy inside out, I have ever met – likes me even if it is in the slightest? It is possible though, even if he had not imprinted on me, he had a girlfriend before.

I did not want to get my hopes up, but it was too late. I was looking at Embry Call and I could not contain my love for him anymore. Tonight, when he drops my home, I am going to say it. I don't care if his answer is a yes or a no, _I_ have to say it.

Later that night, the conversation went something like this:

"I had so much fun with you" I told Embry with a smile, "Me too, I did not think I could have so much fun at a school dance again" Embry grinned. We danced all night, he did not let go of my hand even once, we ate, I introduced him to Renesmee and my friends, the evening was beyond perfect.

"Embry" I sighed, the pitch black in the car was helping my nerves. My heart was pounding so loud, I felt as though it would escape from my ribcage. "What is it?" Embry asked, he sounded slightly confused. Here goes nothing!

"I have to confess something" I mumbled, dropping my gaze at my hands. "Okay" Embry said slowly, "I – I – I want to say tha – that" I started, I shut my eyes tightly. ' _Say it!_ ' I chanted to myself, again and again; Embry waited for me patiently. "I like you" I blurted out, and the silence immediately made me curse myself.

"Grace" Embry sounded shocked, ' _This is bad!_ ' I felt my heart drop to my stomach. "I don't know what to say" oh this is getting so much worse! "Don't" I shook my head, "Don't say anything" I told him, trying to fake a smile. "I should get inside" I said after a long pause, still smiling.

"Grace, stop!" Embry shouted behind me as I quickly got out of the car. I did not stop but walked up the front poach steps; Embry was faster, he held me by my wrist and twirled me around to face him. I immediately dropped my gaze, but kept smiling.

"I don't want you to say anything" I told him but he said it anyways, "I don't like you that way" _ouch!_ As if I needed to hear those words, I already got the hint. "I know" I mumbled with a smile, "Grace" Embry groaned, I looked up at him.

It appears as if he was in pain – physical pain, worst pain one can imagine. I on the other hand, kept smiling, he does not need to know any more of my emotions. "Embry, I am very tired, I need to go inside" I told him, "Alright" he mumbled, letting go of my hand. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday, no work! "See you on Monday" I told him with a smile as I gave him an awkward side hug for a second. "Good night" was all he could say before I rang the doorbell and darted inside once Sam opened the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for your reviews, please keep reviewing, your reviews mean the world to me! I will be waiting.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **-JT**_


	18. Chapter 17 - Articles

**Chapter 17 – Articles**

Things changed after that night, I kept my mouth shut in front of Embry and behaved as professionally as I could at work. I started rejecting his rides, subtly, but he understood and slowly he stopped asking. We also stopped hanging out as often as we used to after school or weekends, my excuse was that I had to study hard enough to get in a good college in England.

It was a usual day, Friday, at school. At least it seemed usual when I woke up. The thing is, that, it always seems like an ordinary day when the day starts, there is no reminder, or notification of how the day would be.

I wore full sleeves, grey, dip hem top with dark blue denim jeans that were folded at the ankles till the top of my black ankle boots. The top was warm enough for me to not require an additional sweater but I carried my black rain coat with myself.

The breakfast was as usually silent these days. I had lost my skill to make conversations with anyone after the night I had embarrassed myself in front of Embry because of my big mouth. I would reply to whatever the other person had to say to me, of course, I was not rude.

Emily and Sam both understood that these days I preferred staying alone and they were gracious enough to give me my space. Sometimes, I feel as if I am a burden on them and my gloomy mood was disrupting the atmosphere of this home, so, I tried to make conversations but they always seem to direct the conversations towards Embry, and I was not ready to face that embarrassment just yet.

I walked to the hallways alone, trying hard to avoid Renesmee, who knew what had happened between Embry and me, and she promised that it would get better. She seemed too sure of it, which made me wonder how was she so sure of such things. Anyways, I did not want to talk to Renesmee either, as selfish as it may sound, she reminded me of Embry too, and I was trying to avoid everything that reminded me of Embry; sadly, I could not escape this stupid place!

I had one meeting to look forward to today. I had my article prepared for the school magazine and I had to give it to Isaac. I had not started hanging out with him either, though Renesmee seemed to ask me if I was, in a very subtle way.

It was all magazine related whenever I talked to him, be it in the classroom or the hallway. Today was different, I had myself asked him if I could join him for lunch to show him what I had worked on. I was very excited about the article. I had worked on it for weeks – every day since the dance. When Embry did not give me work at the garage, I would pull out my pen and paper and start writing; finally, I compiled it on my laptop and I had never been prouder of my work.

When the bell rung for the lunch break, I literally skipped with joy to the cafeteria. "Grace!" Renesmee caught up to me on my way to the cafeteria. "Where are you going?" she grinned, "I have to show my article to Isaac" I told her happily. Her grin almost disappeared, but she tried to maintain a smile – it was not a genuine smile, I could tell. "You have finished it already?" she asked me, faking her enthusiasm. I did not understand why did she not like me hanging out with Isaac? I ignored it and just nodded with a smile, "Will I get to read it?" she asked, "Only if it gets published" I shook my head. She frowned and said, "But that is not fair", I shrugged. "Don't worry, it will get published" She assured me, and this was genuine with her genuine smile. "Thanks, I will see you later" I smiled as we entered the cafeteria, before skipping in Isaac's direction.

I saw him sitting with his usual group, all three of them were engaged in their banter. I took a deep breath as I walked to their table. I held the strap of my bag tightly, keeping one foot in front of the other, slowly. Emma was the first one to notice me and she immediately grinned as I approached them.

"Hi Grace!" she exclaimed with a grin, "Hello" I mumbled with a smile. "Hello" Jackson nodded with a smile, he was the shy one in the group, I assumed. "Hi" I waved at him and then turned to Isaac, who was already looking at me with a smile playing on his lips. He got up from his seat and said "Hello" in a soft husky tone, "Hey" I replied, immediately dropping my gaze to my feet.

"Come, join us" he offered me, his hand gestured towards the empty chair beside him and I smiled as I took the seat, Isaac sat down as well, and turned his attention towards me. "I have the article ready" I told him excitedly, as I started unzipping my backpack. I pulled it out from between a plastic folder I had kept it in, so that it stays straight and the paper does not get crumbled. "First, tell me, have you had your lunch?" Isaac asked me as I offered him my article. "Not yet" I admitted sheepishly, he sighed and shook his head.

"I will get you something to eat first" he told me, "No, I will get it myself, that is okay" I babbled as I shook my head. "Stay" he told me as he got up from his chair. "Isaac, you don't have to" I shook my head, "I know, but I want to" he shrugged, leaving me tongue tied, as he walked away.

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his thigh length black coat, whose collar he had straightened up, with that he had worn a white t shirt underneath the coat with a pair of black jeans and black shoes. I could see many girls looking his way as he walked to get my lunch and he seemed unaffected by all these girls or the attention he was attracting. How is that possible? I would have hidden under a table if boys looked at me the way girls look at him.

There was no doubt he was handsome, but my mind kept comparing him with Embry and he did not stand a chance against Embry. Although, it was wrong to compare the two. Embry was gorgeous in his own way, his native features were unparalleled, Isaac on the other hand had the typical American splendour. Nothing in them matched, not even their dressing sense.

As a matter of fact, I knew what Isaac felt for me, Ryan had made that much clear, it was evident from Isaac's actions too on the other hand, I had no clue about what Embry perceived me as; especially after that dreadful night.

Wouldn't it be better, or even make more sense, if I fell for Isaac? Somehow, if my mind stopped comparing the love of my life with this guy; but here again I had the answer, Embry was and is the love of my life. Maybe it is just some stupid crush that will wither away in time but now, he was all that occupied my mind and my heart.

"You know he likes you" there was another confirmation I was hoping to avoid, given by Jackson. I looked at him for a moment before dropping my gaze on the table. "Jackson!" Emma started, "Don't make her uncomfortable" she scolded him. "That is okay" I assured them with a smile as I glanced between the two. "My brother would never express his feelings, he is too shy and he would not want to make you uncomfortable" Emma shook her head, as if I needed more proof that Isaac was a gentleman.

"All he talks about is you though" Jackson chuckled, I felt my cheeks burning up. "The worst part was, you had not even noticed him" Jackson shook his head, "I am sorry" I mumbled, I did not know what else to say. Jackson and Emma laughed, "What are you sorry for?" Emma asked me, and then continued, "We are happy you didn't notice him, he would have lost his mind" and then they laughed again, I chuckled too. "First girl he had a crush on, he should face some hard time too" Jackson rolled his eyes, "Are we making you uncomfortable? We will stop" Emma smiled genuinely.

It was not uncomfortable as much as it was a weird feeling of – thrill. I dropped my gaze and just smiled, it was better than speaking anything. "You live at La Push, right?" Emma asked me, "Yes" I nodded. "I love the first beach, but we don't get to hang out there as much as I would like" she sighed, "Why not?" I asked her curiously, "I don't have anyone to accompany me" she rolled her eyes at Jackson making me chuckle. "I prefer staying away from slippery sand" Jackson defended himself. "You can come down anytime you like, I will accompany you" I told Emma, after all, I could use some new friends. "Really?" Emma exclaimed and I nodded, "Thank you so much" she grinned from ear to ear and I grinned back.

"I like her so much!" Emma told Jackson, "What are you all talking about?" I heard Isaac's voice from beside me. I turned to see he was already taking his seat. He kept the tray in his hand in front of me, "Thank you" I told him, "You're welcome" he smiled. "Grace and I will be going to the first beach!" Emma exclaimed, "Really?" Isaac looked at me, I nodded. "Don't get jealous, you can join too" Emma mocked him, and Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Eat, please" he told me, "First" I said as I stretched out my article towards him. He smiled and quickly took my article. He slid his tray aside and kept the papers on the table in front of him. "Oh, no! you can eat first, you can read it whenever you want" I told him, he looked at me and smiled, "I would like to read it now" he said before turning his eyes towards the article.

I kept my hand on the paper, diverting his eyes back on my face. "Eat, please" I copied his words and he chuckled. I pulled my hand back and he kept the article safely inside his bag before pulling his tray towards himself.

I turned to my tray, he had bought me everything in the cafeteria! Orange juice, a fruit salad, a vegetable salad, a chocolate donut, a slice of pizza, and pasta. "I did not know what you liked, so I bought a little of everything" Isaac said when he saw me eyeing my tray in horror.

"Thank you" I said again and he smiled before turning to take a spoonful of vegetable salad. I started with the vegetable salad too, it was not much, I could finish everything and to be honest I was famished.

The evil side on my mind said that I would look like a pig if I finished everything on the tray but the good side of my mind agreed with me to finish everything, after all it is not nice to waste food, is it? There are people out there who are starving, who want just a piece of bread to fill their stomachs, how could I throw food away? I decided to eat everything on the tray for the good of the society – the inner me laughed at my reasons, thank god people could not read my mind.

I moved to the pizza after the vegetable salad, then to the fruit salad, then to the pasta and finally to the donut, sipping on the chilled orange juice with everything salted that I ate.

Finally, it felt as if I had eaten something in such a long while. Embry would have broken my heart but I would not starve myself to death, there are better ways of dying – like, lying in a warm bed at the age of 90.

I knew my optimism would only last till I am in the company of some people, once I shut myself inside my room, it is not just my optimism that vanishes, it is every emotion except hurt that vanishes, every function in my body that seems to have stopped working except my breathing – sleep, hunger and thirst are the last thing on my mind then, all that revolves around my mind are those countless good memories with Embry and that one horribly embarrassing moment – I cringe at the thought and try to push it away in the farthest corner of my mind, I have the whole night to self-loath, I do not need to start in the cafeteria.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,** **I am back with a new update, thanks for being so patient. It is a humble request to all of you to leave a review, I swear it won't take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 ** _-JT_**


	19. Chapter 18 - Changes

**Chapter 18 – Changes**

As summer break ended that year, things changed too. What started as an innocent friendship with Isaac turned into something more. As much as I hate to admit it, it was because I was trying to get over Embry; I was almost sure that he would never love me the way that I love him.

I waited and waited, trying different things to get Embry to fess up that he loved me too and the last thing I resorted to was – _jealousy_. I believed that maybe it would be the only thing that would make Embry realize what he felt for me because deep down I believed he did love me. I was not just making it up in my head, we had almost kissed so many times, he had always hugged me a little tighter and a little longer, he always seemed to like to hang out with me.

I allowed Isaac to get me lunch one day while I was working for Embry in the summer break. Quil and Lisa looked with dumbfounded expressions when I hugged Isaac for bringing me my lunch, who seemed to be just as shocked as Embry, but both of them smiled. Isaac had hugged me close too but unlike Embry's hug, I wanted to let him go but since Embry was looking, I held onto Isaac.

Then, I stopped hanging out with Embry altogether and started hanging out with Isaac instead. I remembered the first time I told _no_ to Embry – how it felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart with a hundred knives – and I had told him that I was going to hang out with Isaac instead. Isaac and I were on the same beach as the rest of the Jacob's pack.

It was the first time I had introduced Isaac to Embry. I felt as if my heart would escape from my ribcage when Isaac shook hands with Embry. Though it didn't seem to effect Embry when Isaac had wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we went on a walk. So, later that night when Isaac asked me out on a date, I agreed quickly.

By this time, I was hoping to fall out of love with Embry and fall in love with Isaac. It would be easier, it made more sense and I knew exactly how Isaac felt about me rather than Embry's uncertain feelings.

Our first date was an elaborate coffee date, with flowers and everything but by the end of the date I felt as if I had cheated on Embry by going on a date with Isaac. It made no sense, Embry did not care if I went on a date with someone else. I kept reminding that to myself whole night while I cried myself to sleep.

By our 10th date, Isaac had kissed me for the first time. When he was kissing me, my mind made me think how it would feel if Embry kissed me, and for a minute I had imagined it was Embry I was kissing rather than Isaac. I pulled back immediately, and ran inside my house, leaving Isaac confused. I apologized and gave an excuse later.

Since then, Isaac and I were going strong. I shut my feelings for Embry in a box and put it in the farthest corner of my mind. I decided that if I was going to be with Isaac, I was going to be faithful to him, and there was no space for my feelings for Embry.

Though, at night, I could not help it, I cried myself to sleep every night without fail and by the end of summer break, I was thin in the extremes and I always looked tired, dark circles settled under my eyes. Isaac was worried about me and so was Embry but I told the truth to neither of them.

I was leaving work one evening when Embry stood at the door. His expressions were unreadable. "What?" I asked with a fake smile, "Will you come for a walk with me?" he asked me, politely. It made my heart skip a beat, it had been so long since Embry had asked me for a walk. Should I say no? I cannot go on a walk with him – Isaac – I had to remember him. "Sure" I blurted out and then mentally face palmed myself. Embry broke into a smile, and it made me smile too.

He opened the door for me and I walked out as he followed me close behind. When Lisa saw us leaving the garage, she looked surprised but then grinned. I wondered why it was?

The sun had almost set as we walked on the beach. Unlike before, I had my hands in the pocket of my jacket. I could feel Embry's eyes on me. I looked up at him – making my heart beat faster – he smiled and I smiled back.

"Are you happy, Grace?" Embry was suddenly serious. "Yes, very happy" I lied looking away. "Then why doesn't it seem like it?" he asked me, ' _because I am not happy without you_ ' I thought, "I don't know what to tell you" I mumbled. "Is Isaac treating you well?" he asked me, "Yes – he is the best" I breathed, Isaac was perfect, but it was not about Isaac.

"Good, because if he doesn't, then I will –" I cut Embry short, "Why would you do anything?" I snapped. Embry blinked for a while, "Because you are my best friend" Embry said, I snorted. "I am your best friend?" I chuckled, "Yes" he told me, as we both stopped and faced each other. "I told you I like you, and you said you don't feel the same way, how is it that we are still best friends?" I was louder than I intended to be.

"I like you" Embry said, for a moment it made my heart beat faster but then I was brought back to reality, "but not the way you want me to" he completed, shattering my heart all over again. Was it possible to feel drained suddenly? Because I felt like that right now. I wanted to run but I knew he would catch up to me.

"I know, you don't need to spell it out for me" I told him, rolling my eyes as I turned away. "I am s—" I did not let Embry complete what he was saying. "Is this why would have brought me here?" I turned around, "It is not Isaac – he is perfect, it is _you_ " I snorted, "And sometimes I wish I could just unlove you and love Isaac instead, at least then I would not have to keep up with any guessing games, that way I would know that I love the person who loves me too – I would not be hurt over and over again but sadly, I cannot do that – I cannot unlove you and you cannot love me, then why are we still standing here?" I babbled, angrily.

Embry looked at me with his lips set in a straight line – it looked as though he would cry any second now. "I am sorry, I did not want to hurt you – that is the last thing that I want" it made me laugh, but I cried the same time. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked me, hoping he would realize that it mattered to him because I mattered to him.

Embry was silent and his gaze dropped. I don't know how long I stood there looking at him, hoping for an answer and for how long he stood there staring at his feet, but I shuddered – it was not the cool breeze – it was something inside me, something that I did not understood.

"I am going to leave now" I told more to myself, "Grace" Embry moved his hand forward to hold my hand but I flinched, taking a step back. "Don't follow me, leave me alone" I told him but he shook his head, "Don't go" his voice cracked. "I am sorry Embry, but I am not going to make it so easy for you this time" I told him before a tear rolled down my cheek and I turned around walking away.

As soon as I reached home, I waited outside and wiped my tears away. I stood on the front poach steps for a while so that I look normal, I was not going to let Emily know that I was crying because then I would have to tell her the reason and I was not ready for it.

I refused to have dinner, saying that I had have dinner already. I went to my bedroom and closed my door. Without thinking twice, I called my dad.

He picked up in 3 rings.

"Hi Sweetheart" hearing to dad's voice almost made me cry again. "Hey dad" I could hear my voice break, "What happened honey?" and that is why I could not hold back. "I am just missing you and mom so much" I lied, I did miss them but that was not the whole reason I was crying. "Do you want us to come online on Skype?" he asked me.

"No, I want to see you in person" I cried, "Honey, we will be there in a few months" he tried to soothe me, "I cannot wait that long, dad, is it possible that I move to Rye with you?" I blurted out, England was far away but I had to get out of here, for a moment there was silent on the other end, was he going to reject me too? "Of course, you can!" I could hear the happiness in his voice, it made me cry more, I don't know why – maybe it was because I had finally given up on Embry and it hurts.

Dad started talking about how mom would love it and he would get me the earliest ticket he could find, since I had told him that I wanted to get out of her right away and how happy he was that I was coming to live with them and how much they had missed me.

"Dad one more thing" I said before hanging up, "What is it honey?" he asked me, "Can you make some excuse to Emily? I don't want to hurt her feelings" I was asking my dad to lie, and it was terrible but I could not just tell Emily that I wanted to leave, she would be hurt. "Sure, don't worry about it, you go to sleep now" dad told me, "Thanks dad" I said, "Love you honey, good night" he said, "Good night dad, I love you too" I replied before hanging up.

As always, I cried myself to sleep that night, but I slept more quickly than before.

When I woke up next morning, I had a message from dad. ' _Found you a flight for day after tomorrow, sent you the details. Talked to Emily too. Love you!_ ' I quickly replied, ' _Thanks dad, love you too._ ' I put my phone back on my nightstand and then got out of bed to get ready.

When I went downstairs for breakfast, Emily gave an empathic smile. "Good morning" I mumbled, "Good morning" she replied. Was she angry? She didn't look angry. Was she hurt? Maybe.

"John called early morning" she told me, ' _here we go_ ' I thought to myself. "He said Ella isn't well, and you got emotional thinking about it, you wanted to go Rye" she said, I looked down at my feet. "You don't have to think about anyone's feelings, if you want to go see your parents, you should go" she held me by my shoulders and said in a stern voice.

I looked up at her with a small smile. "If you don't want to go to school today, it is okay, you can pack your stuff, I will get all the things taken care of, at school" she told me. I felt terribly guilty for lying to Emily, she was being and has always been so nice to everyone. "Thank you for everything, Em" I hugged Emily, tightly. "You don't need to thank me, you are my younger sister, it is my duty to take care of you" she patted my back.

We both dropped our hands and smiled at each other. "C'mon now, I have breakfast ready for you" She told me as she made me sit on the dining table.

The one thing I was going to miss about La Push was Emily. She had been like a mother to me this whole while and I felt terrible leaving her like this.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for being so patient, I am back with a new update, please leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts. I swear it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	20. Chapter 19 - Goodbye

**Chapter 19 – Goodbye**

I had packed all my clothes, except a pair of night clothes, and two pair of clothes for tomorrow and day after tomorrow. I was going to take all my clothes and essential items with me while Emily would send the rest of my stuff via parcel.

After I had packed up, I told Emily that I was going to see my friend, and say my goodbyes, I did not mention anyone, but I knew whom I had to visit, Isaac, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Quil. I decided that I had nothing to say to Embry and I was not going to visit him, as a matter of fact, I would first check with Renesmee if he was at her place, before visiting her place.

I decided to visit Isaac first. I had gone to the school when the school had ended and I knew what I had to do. I had to end things with Isaac. I could not let this go on now, especially when I was hell bent on leaving this whole stupid place behind. I could not let this go on now because Isaac deserved better than what I could offer him. I was not in love with him, sure I liked him, but that is not enough. I wish I could love him but no matter how hard I try, I could not and I was not going to lie to myself that maybe if I stayed with him a little while longer, I might start loving him because that is never going to happen.

I parked my car in my usual spot, hopefully for the last time in this school. I got out of the car and it was drizzling lightly. I locked my car and opened my black umbrella as I walked towards where Isaac parked his car.

The heels in my boots was not making it easy for me to walk on the wet pavement and I was scared that Isaac might leave before I could get to him.

Thankfully, when I reached where he usually parked his car, he was just getting inside his car. "Isaac!" I shouted, making him turn towards me. A smile automatically grew on his face as he watched me walk towards him.

"Hey" Isaac gave me a peck on my cheeks, right next to my lips when I reached him. "Hi" I replied, "I was thinking about you the whole day, are you okay? You did not come to school" he asked, "I need to talk to you about it" I said, "What happened? Are you okay?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Isaac, I am leaving" I blurted out, "Leaving?" he asked, puzzled. "I am leaving for Rye, day after tomorrow" I told him, more clearly this time. "Is everything okay?" he asked me after a pause. "No, my mom is sick and I don't think I can live away from my parents any more" I could feel a lump forming at the back of my throat when I lied to Isaac.

"Alright" he said slowly. "I am sorry" I looked down at my feet, "You don't have to say that" Isaac stroked my cheek with the back of his index finger. "I do" I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes. "No, you don't, because it is okay to want to be with your parents" he said, "It is not just that" I looked down again, I did not know it was going to be so difficult to break up with him. "I know – I know you are leaving me, breaking up with me" he said it so calmly, that I had to look up to see his expressions.

He gave me a small smile, but I could see how hurt he was – I could see it in his eyes. "Why is that okay for you?" I couldn't help but ask, "Because I can wait for you" he told me, "No" I looked down at my feet. "I am not coming back, and I want you to move on – be happy" I urged, I could have him wait for me and give him false hope. "Move on? How can I move on? I have been thinking about you for every minute of every hour of every day since I laid my eyes on you and I will think about you still and that is why it is okay, I will never forget you" Isaac pressed his forehead against my forehead, as we closed our eyes.

"I know that you are not in love with me" Isaac said, making my heart skip a beat. How did he know? "But I am in love with you Grace and maybe in another life time, you could be in love with me too" he said, "At least I like to believe that it could happen" he chuckled before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug.

Instinctively, I let go of the umbrella I was hold and I wrapped my arms around his neck. For the first time, it was just his hands wrapped around my body, that was on my mind and no other thought interrupted it.

When we dropped our hands, I saw Isaac close his eyes and lean in. I closed my eyes too, covering the distance between our lips. I put my hands on his shoulder as he held me by my waist. The kiss was soft, and loving.

When we parted our lips, I looked down at my feet, we were soaked in rain. "Goodbye Isaac" I said, and before he could reply, I picked up my umbrella and ran in the direction of my car.

Once inside the car, I switched on the blower. I was shivering, and the roller-coaster of emotions was not helping either. I did not want to cry, not now, not yet. I had to be strong, I had to leave but I could not help it. Tears escaped my eyes, mercilessly.

Once I had gathered myself, I decided to call Renesmee. She picked up in one ring. "Grace?" I heard her voice on the other end, "Renesmee, are you home?" I asked her, "Yeah, why weren't you at school today?" she asked, "Can I come over? I will tell you everything" I questioned back. "Sure" she answered, "One more thing" I said

"Yeah?"

"Is Embry there?"

"No, he is at the garage, he asked everyone else to take a day off, they are all here" Renesmee told me. "Okay, I will be there soon" I told her.

I had been to Renesmee's place before, during summer breaks. Her parents, who did not look like her parents at all, who looked more like her siblings; were very welcoming. I had been sceptical of their vampirism and the control they had over their bloodlust but when I met them, I could not believe they were vampire, they seemed just too beautiful to be true, much like Renesmee.

I always wondered how the rest of her family would look, but now I knew, I would never find out because this might be the last time I meet Renesmee too.

I decided to play the radio to distract myself on my way at Renesmee's but I kept wondering if Embry had told everyone about what happened yesterday. I wondered if Renesmee would ask me questions about it, and I wondered what I would answer. I, then, went on to think about what I would tell everyone about me leaving.

I reached her place while rehearsing my speech. Renesmee was waiting for me right behind the glass front door. I was in awe of her beautiful house, all over again.

"Hey" she greeted me with a quick hug when I entered her house. "Hi" I had said as I hugged her back. "Mom and dad are out – hunting, they will be back soon, they asked you to stay till they are back" Renesmee told me as she guided me to the living room. "I can't stay long, I just came to tell you something" I told her.

"Hello" Seth greeted me as Renesmee and I entered the living room, "Hi" I waved, "Hi" Quil waved at me too, "Hi" I gave him a small smile. "Hello" Jacob greeted me last, "Hi" I gave him a small smile too. "I want to tell you all something" I said, biting my lower lip.

Renesmee went to take her place next to Jacob and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, I felt a pang of jealousy but I did not allow myself to dwell on it.

"What is it?" Seth asked, "Well – I am leaving" I sighed, "Leaving?" Renesmee asked, "I am going to Rye" I made myself clear. There were a lot of shocked expressions and mumbles. "You can't go" "Why?" "What happened?" "Why are you leaving?" were some of the things I heard.

"I cannot stay away from my parents any longer, and my mom has been sick a lot lately" I lied again, dropping my gaze to the floor. "Is that all?" Renesmee asked me, and I nodded. "This is not something to do with Embry?" Quil asked, "No" I said rather too quickly but then I bit my lower lip again. "We know what happened last night" Jacob told me, "He told you all?" I looked at them in disbelief, "Mental connection" Jacob pointed towards his temple bone, ' _Right!_ ' I thought.

"Well, it has nothing to do with Embry" I told them, "So, you will tell him too?" Seth asked me, "I don't think he cares" I answered, "He cares" Jacob said, "Well, then I don't care enough to tell him" I told them. "He is your best friend" Quil urged, "Was" I corrected him. "Grace, you should tell him" Renesmee tried to reason with me. "No, and you all can fill him up on the situation once I leave" I told them.

"So that he cannot stop you?" Quil asked me, "He _cannot_ stop me" I answered, "Then let me just call him now" Quil said pulling out his phone. At first I thought he was bluffing, I crossed my hands in front of my chest, but when he really dialled the number, I blurted out, "Stop! I don't want to see him."

Quil frowned and kept his phone down, "Why?" Seth asked, "If you saw it in his head, I think you know the answer" I replied, "Yeah, but he is hurt" Seth told me, I shrugged. "You cannot just stop loving someone in one night" Renesmee threw her hands in the air dramatically.

"No, but I can stop myself from feeling it" I told her. "Just, let me go in peace. I cannot deal with Embry" I told them, "He will kill us if we tell him _after_ you go" Jacob said, "You are the alpha, you are stronger" I said in a matter-of-fact voice, "and it is _you_ we are talking about" it made me heart skip a beat, would Embry really feel that about _me_?

I shook that thought away.

"Okay, I have a bargain" I said after a long pause, "Tell him the day I am leaving" I shrugged. "It is not fair" Seth whined, "I do not want to talk to him – at all" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, we will tell him the day you leave" Jacob said, I felt as though he was trying to say more than I could decipher in his words. "Okay" I mumbled.

I stayed there for about 30 more minutes before I hugged everyone goodbye and decided to leave. Renesmee was mad at me and she told me that if I did not keep in touch she would follow me to Rye, I promised her to keep in touch.

She also told me that she was going to visit me tomorrow. I told her not to, since I would be in and out the whole while. The whole goodbye between Renesmee and I, was filled with tears. Seth tried to make me smile but even his smile was off. Quil and Jacob kept urging me to let Embry know but I made them promise that no one would tell him till the day I leave.

The next day, I was ready to get out of this place, or so I thought. I felt excited to go to a new place but in my heart, I knew how much I would miss this place and the people I had connected to in this place. I knew I would come back for Emily's wedding but that would be it. I would not come back after that, not unless I must.

I spent most of the night with Emily and Sam, who were evidently upset with the idea of me leaving. They tried asking me if there was something else troubling me which is why I was leaving but I managed to make it through the night without letting them on about Embry.

The day when I had to leave, it was raining heavily when I woke up. I looked around my room for the last time before I made my way out of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for being so patient, I am back with a new update, please leave your reviews and let me know your thoughts. I swear it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks**

 ** _-JT_**


	21. Chapter 20 - Distance

**Chapter 20 – Distance**

Embry's P.O.V

I woke up after a long night of tossing and turning in my bed. Something did not seem right, beside for the fact that I was unnecessarily insolent to Grace the day before. It was not something I wanted to do – or was proud of, there were many reasons to it.

I groaned and then got up from my bed, dragging my feet to the bathroom, feeling totally worthless. It was no secret that when our imprintee is hurt, we feel it to and the worst feeling is when that hurt is because of us. It was the last thing I could even imagine doing since the day I imprinted on Grace.

I engaged in my daily routine, sluggish than usual. I imprinted on Grace and it was the absolute truth that I love her more than anything in this world, just like it was the absolute truth that the sun raises from the east and sets in the west. Yet another truth was that I could not bring myself to see her as my romantic partner, she was my best friend and I would do anything for her, but I could not be involved with her romantically. The thought alone made me feel perverted.

She was so young, and though at one point I was a bit jealous of her boyfriend, I accepted the fact that she would be much happier with him; at least at the moment. She needed to be with someone else, to know what she wanted, I did not want to take her choice away. If Isaac was whom she liked, then she had the right to be with him.

Though, when she confessed of her feelings for me – not once but twice, I was astonished. I was not expecting it, and I tried to let her down easily. After all, I could be what she wanted me to be, but I guess I did more damage than damage control.

I felt my whole body hurt when I stood under the shower. It was not physical pain as much as it was emotional pain which I was feeling this way. It sucked!

I made up my mind to make up with Grace today itself and try to explain her the situation without giving away the fact that she is my imprintee. I practice a speech over and over again as I got ready and had my breakfast.

My heart was beating so loudly, I could hardly sit down and eat my breakfast. The only good thing about this whole situation was that since I had moved out of my mom's house, at least she was not able to catch onto what was going on as soon as it started. Had I been under her roof, she would have caught onto the situation as soon as it started.

I kept moving as I washed the dishes and then finally got out of the house.

At first, I decided to pay Grace a visit, but then I realized, she must be having her school. On my way to the garage, I thought of maybe picking her up from the school, but then I dropped the idea because her boyfriend might not like that and I might add more problems for her, which was the last thing I wanted.

I would wait for her to come to garage, it was decided. If she did not show up by evening, I would go to Emily's and ask her to go for a walk, hopefully she accepts; if she does not, I would ask her to talk to me at the house itself. I just needed to know that she was not hurting as much as I thought she was.

She could hurt me but I knew that she cried herself to sleep. Emily told me that much, and I wanted it to stop. It was like piercing a thousand of knives in my heart when I thought of her crying – for any reason.

I entered the garage and I saw Lisa standing with Quil near the coffee maker. Both of them were engaged in an animated conversation. They waved at me when they saw me enter. I forced a smile and waved back at them.

Lisa was the only one here who believed (or says it to my face, unlike everyone) that I like Grace, more than I admit. She was overjoyed (almost as much as me) when I told her that Grace was going to work with us and it was her idea to get her a desk in my room and for that idea I will be forever grateful.

"Tell him" Lisa whispered to Quil, who told her to hush, with his finger on his lips. Lisa did not know about us and our secret, and if she did, she would have not even whispered because each and every word she whispered was just as clear to me as it would have been if she spoke to me directly.

On any other day, I would have asked Quil about what they were talking about but today I was in no mood. I had this weird feeling, like my heart was sinking to my stomach. I had intense anxiety and it was impossible to sit or stand at one place for a long period of time, it had never happened before and all my thoughts were directed towards Grace.

Maybe, when I see her and if she lets me, if I get to hold her in my arms. This feeling would disappear and I could breathe again.

I entered my office but I could hardly concentrate on my work. I got so frustrated that I threw away the file in my hand and broke a pen. I was shaking. I made a tight fist, and tried to control my anger. I needed to let it out.

I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Breathing in and out slowly, trying to regain my composure. It had been so long since I had come this close to losing control. I had it in control all the time but today I was shaking, I could feel the rage, I could feel the shiver down my spine, I knew I could burst out any moment but why?!

Maybe it was this why that had my stomach in knots. I put my head back on the chair and closed my eyes. I had to get it together, this was my work place, I could not lose it here.

"I did not promise him anything, I will tell him" I heard Lisa's voice from the other side of the door. "Just stay" she said in an authoritative voice, which was unusual for Lisa.

Just as she opened the door, I took a deep breath and straightened up, opening my eyes. Her reaction to the mess in my room was priceless, it almost made me chuckle.

"Embry, good morning" she said in urgency, "Good morning Lisa" I greeted with a forced smile. "You need to go see Grace" her name alone made my heart jump. "I will, after I –" I started, "No, you need to go now!" she stormed her foot.

Was everything okay with Grace? What did they know I did not? I got up from my chair, my brows creased together. "Is everything okay?" just when I asked the question, Quil entered the office. "She is leaving" Quil said, leaving?! For where?!

I knew I was shaking terribly, but I could not keep it under control. "Leaving?" my voice would have been almost inaudible to normal ears like that of Lisa's. "She is leaving for England, she would have already left for the airport" Lisa said looking at her watch before placing a piece of paper in my hand, I opened it, there were flight details written on the paper. "You knew?" it sounded more of an accusation than a question. Quil dropped his head, I could feel the rage rising in my chest.

Lisa stepped between Quil and me and I had to give her credit for her courage because not many people try to step close to us, as a natural instinct, when we are angry. "We will tell you everything when you bring her back, but you must go now" Lisa brought my attention to her, I nodded.

I darted past Quil and out of the garage, without looking at whom I was passing.

My instinct was to run to the airport in my wolf form, it would be faster, but I decided to take the car, I could get closer to her that way than I could in my wolf form. It was more sensible, because I was not sure if I could shift back once I had shifted in my wolf form.

A million thoughts ran in my mind when I was on road for Seattle. Why could I not give her one thing she wanted? Had things been different if I had been with her the way she wanted me to? Why did she had to leave? Since when had she planned it? Why did not she tell me? Why did no one tell me? Did I mean anything to her? Why would she do this?

All my speech about explaining myself went out of the window. I was on a rollercoaster of emotions, I was heartbroken, I was enraged, I was feeling betrayed. I hit the steering wheel, frustrated that the car was already on the best speed it could go. Maybe I should have run, should I ditch my car? I tried my best to say in the car.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Grace's number. I would beg her to stop and wait for me, I would beg her not to leave me. I would beg her to stay and I would do anything. I felt as though my heart would escape from my rib cage, it was hard for me to sit in this car, I had a lump forming at the back of my throat, and when she did not pick up my call a single tear dropped to my cheek.

I dialled again and her response was the same by the 5th time she had switched off her mobile phone. Was she in the flight? Had her flight already taken off? No! she could not leave, she could leave me; I would never forgive her if she left me like this. I checked the paper with the flight details Lisa had given me, her flight didn't leave for the next 2 and a half hours.

It was probably the worst ride I had ever endured. I had been on the edge the whole while. How could Grace do this? How could Emily let her do it? How could anyone let her do this? Grace did not know that I imprinted on her but the others knew.

I dialled Emily's number and waited for her to pick up. I felt like my heart was going to escape from my ribcage the whole while and it dropped to my stomach when Emily did not pick up either.

I had to remind myself to keep control on myself, I was shaking terribly. As the time passed, I was starting to lose hope and with that I was losing control.

I called Nessie, she picked up in one ring. "Embry?" her voice was puzzled, "Please call Emily and ask her to stop Grace" I said, urgently. "You know?" she was stunned, "Yes and she is not picking up my phone, maybe she will listen to you, please" I was practically begging, on the verge of tearing up.

"Don't worry, I will call her right away" Nessie assured me, "Thank you" I breathed, suddenly I could see a ray of hope. "And Embry, we are sorry" she apologized before hanging up.

I did not believe in god or any higher power for that matter, but today I was praying. It was selfish of me but I could not see any other way. I prayed that I get to see her, I know I will be able to stop her. I know she would not leave me, I just wanted to see her, talk to her.

Nessie called me back and I picked up immediately. "Emily is trying to hold her up, distracting her without telling her you are coming, where are you?" she asked me in urgency. "I am about to reach" I was close by. "Hurry up Embry, Grace is catching up to the truth" Nessie replied, "Thanks Nessie" I said before hanging up.

I ran through the gates of the airport. People were looking my way as I passed them. I was looking for the one girl I knew had complete control over me.

I had to reach her before she leaves me.

I called Emily as I ran through the airport. "We are outside the Starbucks" she whispered after picking up the phone in one ring, and immediately hung up.

Starbucks, where was Starbucks? I stopped a man passing by. He was wearing a three-piece suit and did not look like a person who wanted to be stopped, but I could not care less. "Sir, where is the Starbucks?" I asked him, he looked at me with bewildered expressions before pointing me in the direction. "Thank you" I said before running in the direction.

I had to remind myself to stay on human pace, but I was hardly passing for running on human pace. I could not risk losing Grace even if it meant that I expose myself. She was all that mattered to me.

There she stood, no one else or nothing else mattered, her expressions were unreadable but from the looks of it, I knew she had cried. It broke my heart to see her this way. She deserved to smile and I was going to do everything in my power to make it happen. My heart was beating loudly, she was so close, within my reach.

I ran up to her and caught her wrist from behind. I could hear her heart skip a beat as she turned around. She gasped as she looked at me. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "You are leaving?" I questioned back, I could not be out of breath physically but I sure felt like it.

For a moment there was silence, and I almost felt that Grace was going to drop her plans and hug me, heck I was counting on it! "Yes" her world brought me back to reality.

"Grace, don't" I begged as I held her by her shoulders. "Embry, let me go" she shrugged out of my touch, her actions were like someone was pouring acid over me, I winced. "I can't" my voice broke, "I don't want to stay here, alright?" Grace's voice was an octave higher.

"I don't want to see you again, I don't want to come back to this place again" she shouted, and it was perhaps the first time she did not care about her surroundings. My heart dropped to my stomach at her words. "I know you love me" I whispered, looking down. "Yes, and that is why I cannot stay here" I knew she was on the verge of crying too.

Without another word, I hugged her close to me. I was not going to let her go, not like this. She was stiff under my touch but then she relaxed before shoving me away.

"Grace" that was the first time Emily spoke. "Goodbye Emily, Goodbye Embry" she looked at each of us for a brief moment before running in the other direction.

She left.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for all your support, please please please, keep it coming. It means the world to me to know what you think about my story. I will be waiting guys! I swear it won't take more than a minute.**

 **Thanks!**

 **- _JT_**


	22. Chapter 21 - Time Lapse

**Chapter 21 – Time Lapse**

 **Grace's P.O.V**

It had been 2 years and 6 months since I had left La Push and come to Rye. It is a beautiful town, and there was everything here that could keep me happy except – I did not allow myself to think his name and I was sure as hell not going to start thinking about him now.

At first, I told myself that I would stop missing La Push, but eventually I realized, I was just lying to myself. I had left a part of me behind and there was no way La Push was just going to fade from my memories.

Emily and Sam's wedding got postponed, after Sam's mother met with a car accident, just a few days before their wedding, she had been in the hospital for 6 months and another 6 months for recovery. After which, they decided to go with their idea of winter wedding and decided to wait for winters, which meant another 6 months.

Here we were now, 2 years later; Emily and Sam were getting married soon. 2 weeks from now, to be exact. I had done everything in my power to not go to La Push, it was selfish of me but I could not just go there and get hurt all over again.

Mom and dad had told me that none of my excuses would work. They had said that they did not know what happened back at La Push but Emily had always been there for me, and I needed to be there on her special day. Not that it would make much of a difference in my opinion, but I decided that they were correct.

Another thing was that I had refused to talk about the past with anyone. I was in university now and it hardly seemed to matter to anyone there. It mattered to my parents and I refused to talk to them about it.

I had just started university at University of Bath, it was 3 and a half hours drive from home and I was staying in an apartment near the university. It was hard to find but I was happy. I had begged my parents to let me live alone, I could not think of sharing any part of my life with anyone. I was done with friends, lovers, crushes, anyone who could come too close to me.

I had a few acquaintances at the university, but other than that it was a strict no. I was happy the way my life was. I had call my parents every day twice, visit them every alternative weekend and on holidays, that was the only way they had agreed to let me stay alone.

I was wearing a grey, woollen, full sleeves dress, with black leggings to keep my feet warm, and black mid-calf boots. I wrapped a woollen maroon scarf around my neck and put on a matching beanie cap with it.

I picked up my black cross body bag and gave myself a last look in the oval mirror hanging on the left adjacent wall from the front door. I had cut my hair short till the middle of my back with light front bangs. I picked up my keys from the basket kept on the top of the black, covered shoe rack, beside the fake plant I had kept to add greenery to the room.

I walked out of the house. Everything was so white; the snow had started to stick to the ground. I locked the front door and carefully stepped down the front poach steps, holding onto the railing. The last thing I wanted was to slip on the ice and get my clothes wet.

I measured each step I took to my car. Once inside, I sighed of relief. I did not hate the weather, but I did not like going out in it too, especially I had embarrassed myself on the first day of school in Rye.

I shuddered at the memory and started my car, driving down the road.

I had joined the school during the rainy season and I was walking out of the school building towards the parking lot, I don't know why I had not seen this big, slippery, pavement and I landed on my butt. I winced, remembering the pain and the bruises. People were so amazing, instead of laughing, they all came to help me get up and some even walked me to my car since I was limping.

It was an embarrassing moment even though no one laughed. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole when the incident happened and I still felt heat raising up to my cheeks just by thinking about it.

The whole while I listen to songs and singing along, to keep my mind from drifting to forbidden places.

 **Embry's P.O.V**

It had been two years, 6 months, 11 days, 18 hours, 36 minutes, 45 seconds, 46 now – since Grace had left me on that airport. It had been two years, six months, eleven days, eighteen days, 37 minutes, 3 seconds since I had realized I was in love with Grace.

I was in love with Grace, not in a best friend's way, but in a way that she wanted me to love her and yet I could not tell her that I felt exactly the way she felt for me. I could not tell her that here I was, thinking about her every second of every minute, of every hour, of every day; here I was, cursing myself every waking moment for letting her go.

I had no idea what she was doing, I had no idea if she missed me or if I even cross her mind now, if I do, is it in a hateful way now? Is there someone else keeping her happy? Not that I did not want her to be happy, but thinking that she was with someone else made me angry, it made me jealous.

I had no idea how she looked now, I had not talked to her in so long and each moment has been a torture for me, a torture I deserve.

I got up from my bed, unwillingly; I took a shower, I attended to all my necessities; I did it all, grudgingly. There were only two things I wanted, either I wanted – no, I _needed_ Grace in my arms right this moment or I wanted to go back to bed and wake up when she returns to me.

I skipped my breakfast, like I had been doing for so many days. People said I was reducing to bones, I looked like a zombie, I looked dead – maybe it was because I felt so. I felt dead, I did not understand the purpose of living.

I had one hope, that Grace would return for Sam and Emily's wedding but when their wedding got postponed, I, selfishly, lost all hope. Though, things have been getting easier.

The wedding was just two weeks away, Grace was coming. The thought alone made my heart skip a beat. I was going to see her in two weeks.

What did she look like now? Did she change? Has her accent changed? She must look so grown up now. The thought of seeing her made me smile. I had waited for so long, I can wait for 2 weeks, right? I don't know why it is becoming more and more difficult to wait as the time is coming closer.

I had stopped going to the garage every day, I stopped patrolling with everyone. I did not want others to feel my agony too, they did not deserve it and I did not want to hear their thoughts on the matter either.

This meant that I had a lot of spare time on my hand, I had nothing to do, not that I wanted to do anything, except being with Grace.

I went down to sit on the couch and turned on the T.V. but I had no idea what was on. I was staring at the screen and the pictures moving on the screen. It did not matter what was on, my mind was preoccupied with the pain of losing the love of my life.

It was not like I had not tried to contact Grace. I had left her a million messages and even today, I leave her at least 2 messages daily. I am not sure if she listens to those messages or not, she never replies. I sighed, it seems like a punishment I deserve but I was not sure how long I could take it.

I looked at the clock, it was 11 a.m. which meant it was 7 p.m. there, she must be home now, without a doubt. I groaned and got up from the couch and walked to my bedroom where I had left my cell phone.

I was dragging my bare feet against the cool floor. This was the only thing I looked forward to in my day. I had hope that maybe one of these days, Grace would pick up the phone, but deep inside I knew that was not going to happen.

I picked up my phone and dialled her number. It rang, and rang until it finally reached her voice mail as always. It was her voice, "Hello, you have reached my voicemail, leave a message" and then there was a beep. I had listened to this every day and each time my heart skipped a beat when she said ' _Hello_ '.

"Hello Grace, I hope you are doing good. I miss you – as always" I chuckled, "Please Grace, pick up my phone, I want to talk to you – I am so sorry for hurting you" this was the usual message I dropped, "I am dying to hear your voice" I sighed, "I am waiting for you, and I will always wait for you" I said. I closed my eyes because I knew the beep was coming, signalling the end.

 _Beep_.

I put my phone down and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and the next time I opened my eyes, the doorbell was ringing. I almost fell off the bed, face first but landed on my knees.

Who could it be?

I slowly walked to the living room, and across it towards the front door. The doorbell stopped when I approached the front door.

I caught the scent before I had even reached the front door – it was Nessie. I opened the door. "Hello" she grinned, "Hi Nessie" I greeted, making way for her to come in. She came to check on me every once in a while.

I closed the door behind her and followed her to the living room. "Did you have your breakfast?" she asked me, and glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I dropped my head, "I thought so" she said, turning off the T.V. "Hey! I was watching" I protested, "Not now, help me in the kitchen" she gestured with her finger. "I am not hungry" I told her, shaking my head. "Yeah – yeah! Come on" she shook her head making way to the kitchen.

I groaned but followed her without another word. She had smacked me across the head the last time I told her that I did not want to eat and she smacks hard. I touched where she had smacked me, and winced at the memory, dropping my hand to my side.

I sat down on the bar stood as she got to work. I was a decent cook, but I let Nessie work for 2 reasons. 1. She was a better cook than me 2. She hated when someone disturbed her work. I ' _helped_ ' her in the kitchen by accompanying her as she cooked, that was all she needed.

"So—" Renesmee said in a sing-a-song voice. I shrugged, and dropped my gaze on my hands. "You know what you look like?" she asked me, "A skeleton" I mumbled, "worse – if that is possible, do you want Grace to see you like this?" her name made my heart skip a beat. "No" I admitted, "Then start putting on some weight, she will be here in 10 days" the information made butterflies emerge in my stomach. 10 days?! Is this true?!

I could not contain my smile, my head shot up. "Are you serious?" I asked Nessie, who was busy in cutting some vegetables.

"Yes, I talked to her today" she said, I was hit with the feeling of envy. Grace would talk to everyone but me – well, I was the one who hurt her, so I guess it makes sense.

"What did she say?" I had to ask, did she talk about me? "I got a feeling that she wanted to say a lot more than she was letting on" Nessie shook her head. "Did she ask about – me?" I mumbled, dropping my gaze. "She asked me if you would be at the wedding" Nessie told me, a sense of hope warmed my heart.

"What did you say?" I asked, "I said ' _of course, Sam is like a brother to Embry_ '" Nessie replied, "And she still agreed to come?" I asked, "Well, Emily _is_ her cousin" Nessie said in a matter-of-fact voice.

I could no longer hold my excitement. "It is _finally_ happening!" I laughed, "Yes!" I got up from the bar stool and went over to give Nessie a bear hug. She laughed like a child, "I knew it would lift your spirts" she said as we both dropped our hands.

"Now sit down" she instructed me and I followed her instructions. God! There was so much to do – where should I start from? "What is your plan?" Nessie asked, "I don't know – all I know is this time I am not going to lose her" I answered, "Good" Nessie gave me a smile.

I still could not believe it – this was happening for real. Grace will be here in 10 days, I could see her – I could listen to her voice – maybe she would let me hold her – I can tell her everything I feel for her! I could not wait for these 10 days – 10 long days to end.

I would look her in the eyes and say, ' _I love you Grace Young, more than anything in the entire universe and I am never letting you go again!_ '

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for your continuous support, please continue writing your meaningful reviews and letting me know what you think about this story. It would not take more than a minute and it means the world to me.**

 **Thank you so much guys!**

 _ **-JT**_


	23. Chapter 22 - Revisit

**Chapter 22 – Revisit**

It was like the first day when I returned to La Push all over again. I was sitting in a plane next to an old lady, with blonde, curly hair; I felt nostalgic.

I tried to avoid her gaze by putting in my earphones and closing my eyes, I was trying very hard to sleep but it seemed impossible. I was apprehensive, I had left Embry on this very airport where I was going to land in less than 20 minutes.

I hope he does not come to pick me up. I was not sure what I was going to do if I see him. I would cry that was for sure, even thinking about it formed a lump at the back of my throat, I swallowed hard.

I tried to imagine the whole situation, if Embry came to pick me up. I would get down from the plane and walk through the tiny airport to find Embry standing in his usual posture, his hands in his pockets. He would walk up to me and just by thinking about it, my heart was beating loudly. I would drop my bags and rush into his arms, he would hold me tight and I could sob into his arms. I could finally look at his handsome face, I could finally breath in his wonderful scent and I could finally feel his warm touch as he would stroke my hair.

The announcement in the airlines made me jump, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Seattle Airport. Local time is 11:19 a.m. and the temperature is 49 degrees Fahrenheit.

For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about.

Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.

If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you.

On behalf of Virgin Atlantic Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again soon. Have a nice day!"

I fastened my seat belt and pulled out my earphones and opened my handbag to put my iPod and earphones in the bag. I could feel my heartbeats raising, as the plane landed.

The perfect imagination in my head shattered as I shuffled through the airport, dragging my suitcase behind me and carrying my handbag in the other hand; I saw a familiar face but it was not the one I had imagined.

It was Seth – he had not changed at all. He was just the same, gangly, smiling and welcoming. As soon as he saw me, he rushed in my direction and I stopped right in the middle of the airport.

"Grace? Is that you?" Seth was surprised, his expressions made me chuckle, "Yeah, it's me" I nodded, "Wow!" he breathed as he wrapped his arms around me, making me let go of the suitcase as I wrapped my arms around him too. "You have changed so much" Seth dropped his hands and looked at me head to toe.

"Let's get you home" Seth took the suitcase, and gestured me to lead the way. I smiled and started walking towards the exit sign of the airport.

I sighed, my whole fantasy was just it – a fantasy. Embry was not here to pick me up, maybe it was better this way. I know we must be friends and that will be it, I might as well accept it because the last time I did not accept that, I ended up being hurt. It was not Embry's fault, he has a say in who he likes and if it is not me then so be it.

I had not seen Seth with a car before, but here we were standing in front of the car I recognized so well. It was my car – the one dad had bought me when I came to La Push for the first time. "Remember this?" Seth said, bringing me back to reality. I nodded with a smile, as he opened the trunk of the car to put my suitcase in.

He handed me the keys to the car one he had closed the trunk. He was going to let me drive? My expressions gave away everything – the surprise, the happiness. "It's yours, you get to drive it" Seth grinned, he opened the driver's door for me and gestured me to get in.

I stepped in the car and it was just the same, it smelt just the same, it was surreal. I had not thought I would see this car ever again. I kept my handbag on the back seat of the car and put on my seat belt. Seth got in the passenger's seat and closed the door behind him, putting on his seat belt too.

"Go on" he encouraged me to start the car and I did. We drove out of the parking and onto the streets filled with office hours traffic.

"So, I heard you are in university now" Seth looked at me. "Yep" I nodded, looking at him from the corner of my eyes and then looking straight ahead. "Why didn't you ever come back?" Seth asked me after a long pause and I sighed. "I think Embry would have told you what happened at the airport" I mumbled, _his_ name alone made my heart skip a beat, I knew that Seth knew everything.

"Talking of Embry" Seth started and I looked straight ahead. "He has been a mess since you left" probably because he blames himself for me leaving La Push – which is true, but I don't want him to feel that way. I had moved on (sort of) and he must too. "Is that so?" I tried to sound indifferent, I wanted to feel indifferent but I could not. Was Embry okay? I hope he does not punish himself for it.

"You'll see once you reach home, he is different" Seth's words made me imagine the worst. What has Embry done to himself? Was this difference in this personality or in his appearance? Had he done this because I refused to take his calls? I listened to all his messages and I remember each of them, but I had not picked up the phone once, I had not returned any of his messages, it was not my ego, it was because I did not want to feel what I knew I would feel if we talked, I had to build a life for me that was not surrounded by his presence.

The rest of the ride was quiet and I was glad that it was. I could think of Embry as a changed person and I did not know what to expect. I thought of asking Seth how Embry had changed but I bit my tongue each time. I did not want anyone to know how I felt about Embry.

As soon as we hit the boundaries of La Push, I had butterflies in my stomach. I will get to see Embry in a matter of minutes. Is he waiting for me at Emily's? Would my imagination come true after all? Maybe it would be better than what I had imagined.

"Are you excited to see everyone?" Seth asked me, "I am beyond excited" I admitted, more so to see Embry. Would he be as warm to me as he was before I had left him? Was it okay for me to expect him to be as warm? "Everyone is excited to see you" Seth told me, "Who all would be there?" I allowed myself to ask Seth.

"Let's see, Emily and Sam, Jacob and Nessie, Quil and Claire and of course, Embry" Seth grinned at the end making my heart skip a beat, _Embry._

We pulled up in front of Emily's house, it was just the same. Just as I had left, would it be the same from inside as well? Just when I turned off the engine of the car, the front door of the house opened and I looked up to see Emily rushing out of the house with Renesmee hot on her heels.

I quickly opened the door of the car and rushed out of it. I could feel tears burning the rim of my eyes. I ran up to Emily and Renesmee and as soon as I reached them, I wrapped my arms around the two. They both chuckled and wrapped their arms around me, holding me close.

"You are here" Renesmee breathed, "I am here" I chuckled. The three of us dropped our hands and they both looked at me, just as I looked at them. "We have missed you so much" Emily gave me a warm smile and I smiled back, "I have missed you all too" I said honestly. It has been the worst two and a half years of my life, I never felt at home in Rye or in Bath but right here, right now, I feel home. This is home.

"Let's get her inside" Emily said to Renesmee who nodded. They both linked their hands on either side of my hands and we walked inside.

It was warm inside, everything was just the same. It felt like I had not left at all. In the living room, there stood Sam, Jacob, Quil and Claire but my eyes searched for Embry. Once I realised he was not here, my heart dropped to my stomach, but I kept on my smile. Maybe, he has changed more than I had expected him to.

Sam came forward with his arms open. I hugged him, he was like an older brother to me, like a father figure. He asked me how I was? How I had been? And every sort of question, I answered in the most cheerful way possible. Jacob gave me a brief hug too and then Quil did the same and welcomed me home. Claire was the only one changed, she was only 11 years old now, but she was taller than I had last seen her, her hair flowed how past her waist. What had not changed were her chubby cheeks that were still red and her hug was just as sweet and welcoming.

I spent most of the afternoon with everyone in the house. Emily had prepared my favourite meal and everyone talked to me about my life in Bath.

I rested in my room, on my bed, which was also just as I had remembered the last time. Once it was 3 p.m. I decided that it was time to pay a visit to Embry.

If he was not going to come over, I will visit him. I got up from my bed and opened my suitcase. I pulled out the best outfit I could imagine.

I was standing in front of the vanity mirror, checking out my outfit. I had worn an off shoulder, full sleeves, grey, bodycon dress. To keep my legs warm I worn a pantyhose underneath and black wrinkled fabric, long boots and a black leather jacket. My naturally wavy long hair was parted from the side and I put on natural looking eyeliner, mascara and nude peach shade lipstick.

I look my black sling handbag and walked out of my bedroom and downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room, discussing about the wedding and some preparations when I walked in. "Are you going somewhere?" Emily asked me, getting up from the couch. "I was just going to visit Embry" I said as casually as possible, everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Alright" Emily said slowly as she exchanged glances with Renesmee, "Is he at the garage?" I asked no one in particular. "No, he is at his place" Quil told me, "Thanks" I smiled, "I will be back soon" I replied, "Just enjoy" Renesmee smiled.

"See you later" I waved at everyone as I turned around and walked out of the living room and out the front door. I got in the car and sped off the Embry's.

I stood outside the front door of Embry's house. My heart was beating loudly and I wondered if Embry could hear it from the other end of the door. I almost thought of chickening out of the situation and turning around to drive off, but I decided I was going to see him.

I took a deep breath and with shaking hands rang the doorbell. My heart was pounding, butterflies emerged in my stomach and my mouth went dry, this was it – I was going to see Embry any second now.

The lock clicked and I almost passed out thinking of how he would look at me, how he would look, how he would react, a million things were running through my mind but what I saw was not something I had expected.

Embry was hard to recognize, he looked nothing like Embry. It was just a person with dark circles, reduced to bones, I could count the ribs just by looking at him. He was wearing just khaki shorts that hardly seemed like his size. Being shocked was an understatement.

"Embry?" I had to ask, Embry looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth hung open. "Grace?" he questioned back. "What have you done to yourself?" I sounded irritated, "Come in" it was like he ignored my question altogether.

Without a second thought I darted inside the house to find another shock. The well-organized Embry was living in a pile of trash and dirt. He closed the door behind us and walked to stand in front of me. "Excuse the mess, I did not know you were coming" he said, this was nothing I had expected. " _Mess_?" I asked, "What is wrong with you?" I could not stand the fact that Embry had changed so much.

I kept my bag down on the couch and looked around to see how I could organize this place? I could not stand it. "If you are not going to clean your place, hire someone to do it" I mumbled as I picked up dirty clothes from all around the place and started piling up next to the couch. "You don't have to do this" Embry sighed, "Yes I do, I cannot stand this" I snapped.

"And what have you done to yourself?" I asked him again, and he just shrugged. "Where is your laundry basket?" I asked, "I will get it" Embry mumbled and strolled out of the living room.

I wondered how bad is the rest of the house. My boots clicked against the floor as I walked to the kitchen to get the dustbin. Out of curiosity, I checked the fridge and found nothing but bottles of water. I opened cabinet after cabinet to find everything empty.

I shook my head and sighed before picking up the dustbin and walking out of the kitchen to the living room. Embry stood there like a child with laundry basket in his hand. "Start throwing in the dirty clothes" I instructed him and he did as I said, I started picking up the trash from all around the living room and organising things as I went.

"Put those in the washing machine" I instructed him, "and get something for dusting" I completed, Embry nodded and disappeared from the living room again.

After the living room, we cleaned the kitchen, then the hallway and the landing, the guest bedroom and finally his bedroom. It took us about two hours to get everything done, but once it was done, the house looked perfect.

"Now, why is there no grocery in your kitchen?" I asked as I sat down on the couch. "I don't cook" Embry mumbled, looking down at his feet. "You don't eat" I corrected him, it seemed like I was scolding a child. Embry said nothing he just stood there looking at his feet.

I got up and took his hand in mine, his eyes instantly found mine. "I don't like seeing you this way – this is not you" I told him, softly. His eyes dropped again. "I've missed you" Embry mumbled, his voice broke my heart. "You didn't return my calls or messages" he shook his head, I did this to him, it is because of me that he is this way. Of course, he feels guilty but so do I.

"I am sorry" I apologized trying to find his gaze but he kept looking away. Without another word, I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his skinny torso. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I closed my eyes. After a moment, Embry wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck.

Everything seemed right, it was all I was wishing for. It was more satisfying than anything I had imagined. Every second I had waited for this was worth it all.

I don't know how long we just stood there but then when we did let go, I instantly missed his touch. "I am going to get some grocery for you and I am cooking dinner for you" I told Embry, "Don't go" Embry pleaded, I almost dropped my plan but when I saw how skinny he was, I knew I had to get something in him. "I will be back before you know it" I promised, giving him another brief hug before picking up my handbag and walking out of the front door.

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I am back with another update. Thank you for your continuous support, please keep leaving reviews and letting me know what you think about the story? I promise, it would not take more than a minute, and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 ** _-JT_**


	24. Chapter 23 - Love never fades

**Chapter 23 – Love never fades**

I got out of my car right in front of Embry's house, with groceries at the back seat. As soon as I cut the engine, Embry opened the front door and walked down the front poach steps, looking happier than I had left him.

I smiled, getting out of my car. I did not want him to be upset, and I would make sure I make him as happy as I could before I leave. I opened the back door of my car, Embry was next to me in an instant, picking up bags after bags in his skinny hands.

"Get those to the kitchen" I instructed Embry who started walking inside. I locked my car and walked behind Embry. Once we were inside, the warmth surrounded me, I closed the front door, shutting the cold air out.

Embry walked to the kitchen without a word and I followed him. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and turned to look at me. "That is a lot of food" he said, "No, it will hardly last for a month" I gestured towards the bags. "But you won't be here for more than a week" he said, looking away. "That does not mean you get to starve yourself" I replied walking to the bags. "Now help me put these away" I said taking out vegetables and giving it to him to put it in the fridge.

In a matter of few minutes we had placed all the groceries in their rightful place. It was not such a task for me since I did all this on my own all the time. For a second my mind wandered off to the forbidden place and I started imagining if this is what it would be like had Embry and I been just the same as Sam and Emily? I mentally slapped myself, ' _Just friends, that is what you are, nothing more_ ' I reminded myself.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked Embry. It was already 6:30 p.m. I might as well make dinner for him. "Anything would do" he said, "Only if you stay for dinner" he continued. I looked at him for a minute before looking away, surprised at his invitation, I have never stayed at his place for dinner, it was always him who came to Emily's.

"I will let Emily know" I told him, he nodded with a smile. I walked to the living room where I had left my bag and phone. I pulled out my phone from my bag and dialled Emily's number, I don't know why my heart was pounding.

"Hey Grace" Emily said from the other side of the phone, "Hey Emily, I just wanted to tell you that – actually I wanted to ask you that is it okay if I stay at Embry's for dinner? I will be back after dinner" I babbled on, "Sure, have fun" Emily said after a pause, at first I thought she was going to say no. "Thanks Em" I replied, before hanging up the phone.

I kept my phone back in my handbag and walked to the kitchen. Embry was smiling – of course, he heard my conversation with Emily. "So, you are staying for dinner?" Embry asked with a smile, "Like you didn't hear" I rolled my eyes. "I am glad" Embry gave me a smile, and I returned it.

Embry and I got to work, I did not let him help me much since I had a habit of doing stuff on my own. I made him sit on the kitchen bar stool while I worked on fried chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. I was an expert in it and it was my favourite dish to have, sometimes I would eat it for dinner for like 3-4 days straight.

"It smells delicious" Embry complimented me as I set the plate on the circular dining table. There was an empty vase standing in the middle of the wooden dining table. I mentally made a note to get flowers for it tomorrow. The house did not look like someone was living in it – rather it looked abandoned.

"Thanks" I smiled, while taking the chair in front of Embry's chair. I gestured for him to start and he immediately dug in his plate. I picked up my fork too and started eating. "This is amazing" Embry said after taking his first bite. It did taste good, I was proud of myself. "Thanks" I said, taking another bite.

"What are you doing these days?" I asked Embry, "Just the garage" Embry shrugged, "Do you go to the garage?" I narrowed my eyes. "Sometimes" Embry nodded, "What are _you_ doing these days?" he questioned back, "I am in university" I told him, taking another bite. "Which university?" he asked, "University of Bath" I said with a smile. "Wow! And how are things there?" he seemed impressed, I tried to find the right word – "Different" was all I could find.

"A good different?" Embry asked, that was something I could not find the answer to myself. "Sometimes" I said, "Did you ever miss La Push?" he asked hopefully, "A lot" I chuckled looking at my plate, "then why did not you come back?" my smile disappeared and I looked up.

"I left for a reason and I do not think I can ever come back" I said, "Yes, you can" Embry placed his hand over my hand on the table. My heart skipped a beat. The very next moment every single detail of why I left came rushing back to me, I pulled my hand from under his hand and kept it on my lap.

We had our dinner in silence after that. Embry kept looking at me and I pretended to not know that he was looking at me and I kept my eyes on my plate. I ate more quickly than I usually do. I had to escape his eyes, I knew it was the only way to stop my heart from pounding.

I drank my glass of water after I was done with my dinner, and even though I was so quick, Embry was finished before me. I got up from my seat and Embry copied my actions. I picked up my plate and our hands brushed as I went ahead to pick up Embry's plate. "I will do the dishes" I told Embry, "You don't have to" he shook his head, I picked up our glasses too and went to the sink.

Embry followed me to the sink. "Clearly, I have to" I rolled my eyes, "I will do it, I promise" Embry spoke like a child. "I can't say that I believe you" I told him as I turned to him for a brief moment, keeping my hands on my waist. "Who used to take care of you before today?" I had to ask him, before I turned to do the dishes.

"I took care of myself" Embry said, "You have not survived on your own" I chuckled, "Okay, Nessie helped a little" Embry admitted. "How little?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "She would come over once in a while, cook food for me and ask me – no, force me to clean up" Embry rolled his eyes. "Will you start doing it all on your own?" I asked him. "Haven't you got a little bossy?" Embry teased and I stuck my tongue out for a second.

"Yeah, I will do it" Embry promised and I smiled. "Thank you" I told him, "Will you visit more often?" Embry asked me, hopeful again. Now that I think about it, this has actually been the best day in 2 and a half years, and I think I can do it. "I promise" I smiled and my words made Embry grin.

After doing the dishes, Embry and I sat down on the couch and talked for a while. It was wonderful catching up with Embry, though none of us bought up the topic of when I left La Push and I was glad for it.

"I should get going now" I said in an urgency as I got up from the couch. Embry copied my actions, "Stay for a little while, I will get you home" and as much as I wanted to, I was not sure if I could stay awake for a little while longer. "I should really get going" I said as I tried to walk to the armchair adjacent to where Embry was standing, to get my handbag.

The space between Embry and the coffee table was so little that when I tried to get to the armchair from between them, my right foot stuck in the coffee table and I felt the heels of my boots slipping. I reached out to hold on to something – anything that would prevent me from falling on my bum and I held onto something warm.

I realized that it was actually Embry who had his arms stretched down and around me, holding me, preventing me from falling and probably hitting my head on the coffee table, I had a tight grip on his forearm.

Before I could say another word, I looked in Embry's eyes and I felt myself melt in his eyes. My heart was pounding and I could not take my eyes off his gorgeous eyes – filled with so many unexpressed emotions, so many emotions I wanted him to express. It was the same look in his eyes that I had longed to see. A small smile was forming on his lips and before I could process anything further, Embry closed his eyes and started bringing his face closer to mine.

I gasped at the sudden closeness but closed my eyes too. I could feel his arms wrapping around me tightly, in a protective way as my body pressed against his. My arm moved up to his shoulder and I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. His warm breath softly lingered on my upper lip.

The awkward side of me won this time too, I felt my balance losing again as I moved forward to fill the distance between our and with a jerk, we were transported back to reality.

I opened my eyes the same moment as Embry who held me straight up. "Sorry" I mumbled awkwardly as I slowly removed my hand from his shoulder and he dropped his hands too. "It's okay" he mumbled too, "I will leave now" I said awkwardly, walking past Embry, who caught my hand and I felt something like a static current where he held my hand.

"Stay, for a little while" he begged, twirling me around to face him. I looked at his face – his puppy dog eyes and I knew I could not say no to him. "Okay, but only a little while" I agreed, making Embry grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you" he reminded me of an excited child when he thanked me, and it made me laugh whole heartedly. I was shocked, I don't know after how long I had laughed whole heartedly, after how long I had _actually_ smiled. In Embry's presence, it all seemed so easy. In his presence, it seemed like nothing wrong ever happened, and everything was just as normal as things could be – as a matter of fact things were more than okay, things were great.

I sat down on the couch where I was sitting earlier – next to Embry, who sat down too. We continued our conversation where we had left, which was on my college life. I told him how beautiful Bath was. I told him about all the things I had done there in one year itself. The thing that bothered him was why I had not met friends there. "You always attract people even if you are just standing, how come you don't have friends or roommates for that matter?" he asked me, "I wanted to focus on my studies and besides I love all the time I have at hand" I told him, "Sure, but a few friends would not hurt" he shrugged, "I do have a lot of acquaintances" I told him.

I directed the topic towards how beautiful my university was, as a matter of fact how beautiful the whole place was. "It is so different from here" I said, and even though I had not been away from there for that long, I missed that place; though it was nothing compared to how much I had missed La Push in all this time.

"Can I have some coffee?" I asked Embry, I did not want to fall asleep, I wanted to spent time with Embry but I would definitely sleep if I don't get myself a cup of coffee. "I will make it for you" Embry said getting up, "How would you like it?" he asked me, "Black" I told him, and he looked surprised, "You used to hate black coffee" he said, I was surprised that he remembered that. "Well, taste changes" I shrugged, I remembered that café near my house where I had my first black coffee and I have loved it ever since.

"One black coffee coming right up" Embry smiled as he disappeared from the living room. I sighed and looked around, things were so different at Embry's place. It was nothing like I had last seen it. I laid my head back down at the couch, closing my eyes, ' _I would give some rest to my eyes while Embry came back_ ' I thought and gave myself a mental nod at the idea. Maybe a cat nap would not hurt either, I would be refreshed with that coffee and then I could easily sit with Embry and talk with him for as long as I want or for as long as he does not kick me out of his house, which seemed very unlikely. He seemed to enjoy my company. Maybe it is because we have met after so long but then the almost kiss – ' _Don't think about it_ ' I warned myself. It was just a slip up, he clearly feels the same way about me as he felt before and I was not going to ruin my progress just because of one slip up. I am stronger than this – I am stronger than I think – one slip up.

I don't know when it happened but I fell asleep, all I remember was thinking about the almost kiss and then there was nothing. I must be very tired because it is hard for me to sit up and sleep. I was sitting up and slept – I was sitting up at Embry's couch – at Embry's place. Maybe I am still sitting up and having my cat nap, waiting for Embry to bring me coffee. I did not open my eyes, though it was darker even with closed eyes than I remembered. I moved my fingers, feeling something soft under my fingers.

Instantly, I realised I was sitting up anymore. I opened my eyes instantly and I realized I was in an unfamiliar setting. I sat up with a jerk to realize that I was on a bed. I could hear the raindrops hitting on the window that was right in front of me, covered with plain teal curtains covering the view outside. There was a dresser on my left next to which was a study table and chair, where my handbag was sitting and two nightstands with a lamp on either side, there was a door on my right. I knew where I was.

I was in Embry's guest bedroom, I removed the white bedding to see that there were no boots but I was still wearing my dress, I felt uncomfortable in my dress. My legs were cold. I turned to the nightstand on my left to find a note kept under my phone. I picked up my phone and checked the time – it was 6:30 a.m. did I sleep here the whole night?! Next, I picked up the note and unfolded it.

It was written in Embry's clear handwritten, one I envied so much because mine was bad.

' _You slept last night so I shifted you to the guest bedroom. There is a set of shirt and trousers in the upper drawer of the dresser, in case you feel cold, which I sure you do._ ' He was babbling in the note as well, it made me chuckle, but I read on. ' _Feel free to wake me up once you are up. Good morning! x_ ' the note made me smile.

I got out of the bed and saw my boots placed next to the dresser. I shivered, the cold floor did not help either. I tiptoed to the dresser and opened the upper drawer to find a neatly folded shirt and trouser, which was obviously Embry's. The thought of me wearing his clothes made my heart flutter – I know, it is stupid and I am acting like a kid with a crush but I felt that way too.

I placed the clothes on the bed and closed the drawer before I tiptoed to the door on my right and locked it, making as little noise as possible. I quickly shrugged out of my clothes and wore Embry's clothes. It felt wonder, I hugged myself, breathing in his scent. The woodsy scent was just as I had remembered. Though the clothes were extra-large for me, I loved it! I folded the trousers 4 times from the ends to stop it from getting in my feet, the long sleeves on the other hand, I loved that.

I sat up on the bed and wondered if I should wake Embry up or not, but then I thought what would Emily be thinking? What would everyone be thinking? I must get back home and the only way to do that was to wake Embry up. The thought of everyone bought enough courage in me to step out of the guest bedroom.

I tiptoed to Embry's bedroom and slowly turned the doorknob. I peeked my head in to see whether Embry was there or not – or if he was already up. There he was – sleeping so peacefully, and even in this cold weather he was not wearing his shirt – it made me shudder.

The door creaked as I opened it to get inside and for a moment I thought that he was going to wake up – but he did not. I tiptoed inside the room and bent down on my knees on the floor where Embry face. "Embry" I whispered without touching him, no response. "Embry" I felt guilty, waking up Embry from such a peaceful sleep. After the third time I had called out his name and he had not responded, I thought of going back to the guest bedroom and calling Emily to tell her the whole situation.

I got up from the floor and gave a last glance at his handsome face before turning around to leave. "Don't go" Embry whispered, I immediately turned around, thinking he was up. Instead, he had was facing the ceiling, but his eyes were closed, brows creased together. "Don't – don't" his voice got louder, was he dreaming? "Are you awake?" I asked stupidly. Embry kicked off the comforter on him as he continued mumbling, "Stop!"

I rushed by his side, "Hey!" I shook Embry, "Embry" I shook him again when he started to struggle. "Wake up" I said, sitting beside him on the bed, cupping his face. "Grace!" he still mumbled, was he dreaming about me? The thought made my heart race. With a jerk Embry was up, throwing me off guard.

Embry was panting as he looked around and when his eyes finally landed on me, his breathing calmed. "You are up" he whispered, "You were dreaming" I mumbled, "Was I?" he rubbed his eyes – was he genuinely clueless or just pretending because he knew he had said my name. "Yeah" I whispered, "did you sleep well?" Embry asked me, "Yep" I was well rested.

"Good" he smiled. What was he dreaming about? About me? Leaving?

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **What are your opinions on the chapter? Please continue with your support, it means the world to me. Leave a review, I promise it would not take more than a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you!**

 ** _-JT_**


	25. Chapter 24 - Wedding

**Chapter 24 – Wedding**

I got out of the backseat of my car, with my parents riding in the front. We had used my car to get to Emily and Sam's wedding venue. I was not a part of the wedding party, because I did not think that it was fair. I had not been here for the last 2 and a half years and it had been Renesmee and Leah who had get all the preparations done. On the groom's side, it was Jared and Paul who had been there for Sam. Emily wanted me in the bridal party but I insisted otherwise.

So, here I was, accompanying my parents to the most awaited wedding in the family. My mom was looking gorgeous in her navy blue bodycon, off shoulders, quarter sleeves midi dress and navy-blue silver heels matching her diamond studded earrings and her hair was in a low romantic up do. My dad looked his usual handsome self in a three-piece grey suit. I was wearing a champagne gold square neck, high waist dress which was full sleeves, with Polypropylene fabric till just under my waist and satin fabric for the rest of the dress with gold high heels and I let my hair loose in soft curls, parted down the middle and princess cut diamond studs.

My mom linked her hand in the hoop of my dad's arm as they walked a few steps ahead of me. I smiled at my mom and dad, they looked so happy together. It was like watching a movie up close. My mom was laughing at something my dad had said as they climbed up the stairs of the plaza where Emily and Sam were getting married.

When we entered the hall where the wedding ceremony was going to take place, I was stunned. The decoration was absolutely mesmerising. I do not think I have seen any wedding half as beautiful as this.

There were delicate thousands of white lilacs and peach tiffany roses flowers hanging from the ceiling on a string along with at least a hundred soft yellow bulbs. There were white Napa wedding chairs placed on either side of the aisle with a line of peach rose petals right down the aisle. Along with that on the corner of each chair that was right next to the aisle was a bouquet of viburnums, white lilacs, peach ranunculus flowers. To complete the look, every pillar was covered with white sheer curtain and there stood a floral archway altar. The place was barely filled – maybe the guests were yet to come.

"Isn't this lovely?" my mother turned to me, I looked at her and nodded my head. "It's gorgeous" I breathed, taking in the beautiful scene in front of me. My eyes landed on Seth, who was grinning as he looked at me and I waved, smiling back. Seth was wearing a white shirt, black pants, black coat and black thin tie – it looked as though if he would flex the muscles of his arms, the coat would tear up.

Seth walked up to us with his grin plastered on his face. "Mom, dad – this is Seth, Emily's cousin" I introduced my confused parents. "Hello Seth" my mom greeted him with a warm smile, "Hello Mrs. Young" he greeted. "Hello Mr. Young" he shook hands with my dad who smiled in return. "It is so nice to finally meet you" Seth continued, my parents chuckled; "It's wonderful to meet you too" my mom smiled.

"Emily asked me to tell you all that you have to sit in the very front" he gestured towards the seats in the front. "Oh – Thank you" my mom smiled, patting his muscular shoulders. They both started walking down the aisle towards the front seats and I started to follow them. "Grace" Seth called out, I stopped and turned around. "Emily was asking for you" he told me, "Oh, where is she?" I asked. Seth gave me the directions of the room Emily was in with the rest of the wedding party and I left after telling my parents that I was going to see Emily.

I was walking down the hallway Seth had told me when I turned towards the hallway on my right where Emily's room was and I bumped hard. "Sorry" I mumbled as a pair of hands held me by my arms. I looked up to see the guy I was hoping to run into – Embry. "I am sorry" though his words escaped his lips, it seemed though his thoughts were far away as he looked at me, making me blush.

I looked at Embry, who was wearing a crisp white shirt, black tie, black waist coat, black coat and black pants with white pocket square and black formal shoes, his hair was as usual messy and sticking up in the air. "Don't you look handsome" I smiled, "I don't look half as good as you" his compliment made my heart skip a beat. "Seriously, you look so gorgeous" he smiled, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, "Thank you" I somehow managed to mumble.

"Were you going to see Emily?" he asked me, "Yep" I nodded, "Good, she was sending me to look for you" Embry told me. "Well, I will get going now" I said and that is when I realized – or maybe, we realized – that he had not dropped his hands from my arms. His fingers lingered a little while longer before he dropped his hands. I instantly missed his touch, it felt wonderful where he had touched – ' _Focus_ ' I reminded myself.

"I will see you later" Embry said hopefully and I nodded before making my way around him and towards Emily's room. I smiled at the encounter as I walked down to Emily's room.

Once I reached her door, I knocked on it. "Who is it?" It was Renesmee, "It's me - Grace" I replied and the lock clicked and the door swung open. Renesmee was wearing a floor length, peach colour, sweetheart neck, off sleeves dress her hair was in a side fishtail braid and her drop earrings were just another perfection in her already perfect beauty. "Wow!" I chuckled looking at Renesmee, "Wow yourself" she smirked, making me blush.

She pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. The room was like a hotel room. With golden armchairs in front of a burning fireplace. The bed had white sheets and golden comforter and Emily was sitting in front of a vintage vanity table. Her veil was already down but I could still see her beautiful face in the mirror. She was wearing a ballgown white dress with full net sleeves. Her hair was straightened and it flowed down naturally. Her make-up was natural, not that she needed any make up and she was wearing classic diamond, dangle earrings.

I walked up to her quickly and she stood up to face me. "Oh my god! I don't think I have seen a more beautiful bride" I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes – happy tears. I could not believe that it was finally happening! Sam and Emily were getting married! Emily chuckled and wrapped her arms around me, I put my hands on her shoulder blades carefully, I did not want to ruin her dress.

"Where were you since morning?" she asked me once we dropped our hands, "I am sorry, I went to pick up mom and dad and their dresses, it was a mess" I recalled what a mess of a day I had. "It's okay" she smiled, although she always smiled, I could tell her she was extremely happy today and she deserved it.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw another girl enter the room from the bathroom. It was Leah, she was wearing a floor length, peach colour, halter neck dress and her hair was left open, short till her chin. "Have you met Leah?" Emily asked me, "No" I smiled at Leah, who smiled back. "This is Grace" Emily told Leah. "Oh, so this is Grace" Leah gave me a smirk. What did that mean? Well, my question was answered without asking it aloud.

"Embry keeps talking about you" she told me with a grin, it made my heart skip a beat and I looked down. He talks about me? Why did it give my heart a warm fuzzy feeling?

The four of us talked for a little while before I realised that the wedding was going to start any minute. "I should get back, the wedding would start any minute now" I announced, "Okay" Emily nodded. "Don't get nervous" I teased her and she chuckled nervously. I gave her a gentle hug before I walked out of the door and practically ran to the hall.

"I, Sam Uley, take you, Emily young, to be my wedded wife" Sam spoke and for the millionth time my eyes shifted towards Embry to only find him stealing a glance of my face. I tried to hide my smile and concentrate "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The minster turned to Emily, who spoke her vows now. "I, Emily Young, take you, Sam Uley, to be my wedded husband" she started, "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I looked at how lovingly they both looked at each other, as if no one else was there in the room and yet again I found myself glancing at Embry. I only now realized what I was thinking. I was wishing that maybe it could be us and instantly I was surprised by the intensity of my thoughts.

The minister spoke now "May the blessings of life, the joy of love, the peace of truth, and the wisdom and strength of Spirit, be your constant companion, now and always, as husband and wife." He turned to Sam and continued, "You may seal this union with a kiss". Sam wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and Emily kept her hands on his chest as they both closed their eyes and their lips touched.

The whole hall erupted into sound of claps from every corner. I clapped too as a grin appeared on my face. Their kiss was in every way perfect and I knew I envied it, I wanted my perfect kiss with the guy I have sworn to look at only as a friend but I knew my feelings were slipping out my hands.

Sam and Emily walked with their arms linked down the aisle as the crowd cheered for them, following them was Leah and Jared and behind them were Renesmee and Paul.

The wedding party was shifted to a much bigger hall, with a dance floor in the middle. There were circular tables covered with white cloth, on top of it was the same bouquet of viburnums, white lilacs, peach ranunculus flowers with moss as the centrepiece.

My parents and I were joined by Claire and her parents. Claire's dad – Ron was my cousin but it seemed like Claire was more of a cousin to me than my niece. Everyone was engaged in catching up when I caught Embry stealing glances again.

"Aren't you going to call him over?" my mom whispered in my ear making me jump. "Who?" I tried to play innocent, "Embry" she rolled her eyes. Of course, she knew what was going on. When I looked up again, Embry was already walking towards our table. He knew my parents, it was not like I had to introduce them but my mom had just realised about my crush on him and I was not sure what was going to happen next.

"Embry!" she greeted him with a hug as he approached us. Embry chuckled and gave my mom a side hug. "How are you?" mom asked him, it seemed like they had never been out of touch. "I am good, how are you?" Embry asked, "I am good" mom smiled. "It's been so long since I have seen you, I almost didn't recognize you, Ron told me it was you" Mom brought him over to our table and he sat down between mom and me.

"Hello Mr. Young" Embry shook hands with my dad and then he greeted Claire and her parents. He talked so effortlessly with everyone, and he made everyone smile. Was he trying to make me fall in love with him all over again? Because it was working.

It was time for Emily and Sam's first dance. Could it be more magical? Renesmee and Leah had done a wonderful job on making this day special for both of them. Confetti fell on them as their dance ended. Everyone clapped for them and slowly, they were joined by several couples – including, Jacob and Renesmee, Leah and apparently her boyfriend, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim and several other couples.

"Mom" Claire brought our attention to her. "Can I go dance with Quil now?" it made me chuckle. "Don't torture him, let him enjoy the wedding with his friends" her mother replied but I could see tears forming in Claire's eyes. "Mom please!" she kept chanting over and over again until her mom finally agreed.

"Grace come with us" she said jumping up from her chair. "I don't think so" I shook my head with a smile, "Why?" Claire pouted, "I don't have a dance partner like you" I tried to reason with her. "Embry will dance with you, won't you?" Claire targeted Embry with her puppy dog eyes and I could feel my heart beat rising.

Embry looked at everyone at our table and when my mom gave him an encouraging smile he offered me him hand. Without a second thought, I took his hand and he led me and Claire to Quil first and then he led me to the dance floor, with Quil and Claire right behind us.

Some soft, romantic music was blasting through the speakers, I had not heard the song before, but it had certainly created a romantic ambiance.

Embry slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and put my hand on his shoulder while the fingers of his free hand entangled with the fingers of my free hand. Embry pulled me closer, making my heart flutter.

We swung to the rhythm of the music and all the while I felt as though my heart would escape from my ribcage. "I can hear it" Embry whispered in my ear, and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and ear and my mouth went dry.

Embry looked in my eyes and I could not drop my gaze. "I am sorry" he apologized, not just with his words but also with his eyes. "For what?" I had to ask him, "For whatever happened two and a half years ago" he admitted. "Forget it, I have" I tried to sound honest but in reality, I had not forgotten anything.

"I cannot, I still remember the day you left" Embry's eyes were sad, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You have me here"

"But you will leave"

"I have to, I have my university there"

"Can't you stay for a few more days?"

"And where would I stay? Emily and Sam are leaving for their honeymoon tonight"

"I am sure they would not mind lending you their place for a few days" I was quite after his idea, maybe I could stay back for a few days. I have had so much fun these past days, I did not want to leave either.

"Okay" I agreed, and it immediately bought a grin on Embry's face. He did something I had not expected at all, something that completely blew my mind and took me by surprise.

Embry pressed his lips against my cheeks, and my skin tingled where he had kissed me. My heart was beating so loudly that I felt as though everyone in the room could hear it. I looked at Embry with so many feelings inside me that even I could not understand – I was surprised, I was falling in love again but I was also scared; Scared to be hurt again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I am sorry I have not updated the story since a long time due to a fatal car accident that has taken place in my university, it has my complete attention and hence I could not update. Thank you for all your patience.** **I will be back with another chapter very soon. I am sorry for all the delay, I request you all to please bear with me.**

 **As always, leave a review, I swear it would not take more than a minute, and it would mean the world to me. Let me know what you think will happen next.**

 **Thank You!**

 ** _-JT_**


	26. Chapter 25 - Unexpected

**Chapter 25 – Unexpected**

Emily and Sam had left for their honeymoon the night of their wedding, they were travelling to Bora Bora, it was one of the gift Sam had given to Emily. I had talked to Emily before she was leaving, and she was happy to let me stay back though she was afraid how I would survive without anyone, since my parents were leaving too. I reminded her that I had a habit of staying alone and everyone else was close by. Renesmee was also staying at Jacob's tonight, Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry were all close by.

I looked at Embry who was driving back at Emily's and I realized no matter I tried to tell myself, I never wanted anything as much as I wanted this guy to love me back. He looked at me and I smiled before looking out of the window. "Are you happy to stay back?" Embry asked me, "Yes" I replied with a smile, looking at him for a brief moment and then looking outside again. "Is there any way I can make you stay here – forever?" he asked hopefully and I looked at him, I was speechless.

I knew that he could, if he tried and without a word I would shift back here. I would find a place now that Emily and Sam are happily married, they would need their privacy, no matter how much they deny it. I have good grades, I can shift here to any university close by. ' _What are you thinking?_ ' I scolded myself, I shook my head and then looked away. ' _Do not let him have that much control over you_ ' I reminded myself. "I am sorry, I crossed the line, I was being selfish" Embry said after a long pause.

"Selfish?" I asked, I did not even understand why he wanted me to stay in the first place. "Yeah, I need you to stay here" he mumbled and my heart skipped a beat. "You _need_ me to stay here?" I was breathless, "Yeah" he looked in my eyes and I don't know how long we sat there just looking in each other's eyes but then I looked away. "You should look ahead" I mumbled. The rest of the car ride was silent, it was not awkward; only my heart was beating loudly, and I knew he could hear it clearly.

We pulled up in the driveway and Embry cut the engine. "You can come in" I offered and that immediately bought a smile on his face. "Thanks" he mumbled, I smiled, getting out of the car and Embry got out of the car too. His sleeves were folded and his coat was in his hand as his tie hung loose around his neck. We both walked to the front door, side by side and I unlocked the door and let him in first. It was pitch black inside, and my hand moved to the wall where I knew the switch board was.

I switched on the light and said, "I will be back, make yourself comfortable" "Okay" Embry gave me his shy smile before I made my way upstairs to get out of these clothes and heels. I kept my phone on the nightstand and removed my heels, throwing them near my bed and then I shrugged out of the clothes before I tip toed to my closet and pulled out my pink and white PJs. I pulled up my hair in a knot bun with few stands of hair hanging loose. I was comfortable in my PJs in front of Embry. It was not a big deal, he had seen me through all the awkward stages of my life, this was nothing compared to that.

I walked downstairs to the living room where Embry was sitting. He smiled as soon as he saw me walk in and I smiled back as I sat down beside him. "I helped myself with water, is that okay?" he pointed towards the glass, "Of course" I said in a matter-of-fact voice, he had been here more than I have. It was totally okay, this has been his second home once and it still was.

"You look cute" Embry complimented, "Thanks" I smiled like a child and he chuckled. We sat there quietly and for the first time it was a bit awkward. I kept looking at my hands and I played with my nails. After a long silence Embry finally spoke. "Maybe I should get going, you must be tired" he said picking up his coat, "You can stay, I am not tired" I spoke quickly. ' _Cool, now he thinks you are desperate_ ' I mentally facepalmed myself. "You want me to stay too?" he smirked, "Well –" I started but I was speechless.

"You can say it" he smiled, Of course I want you to stay. "You said you _needed_ me to stay" I pointed out and he chuckled. "Don't you want to know why I need you to stay?" he suddenly turned serious and I could feel my heart pounding and as awkward as I was, I tried to avoid the situation. "I will make myself some coffee, you want something?" I said, getting up quickly. Embry got up too, "No, I want you to listen" he huffed, but I walked to the kitchen and he followed me. I don't know if I was ready.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me" he continued but I did not look at him, I kept looking away and he kept trying to get me to look at him. "Will you stop and listen?" he sounded hurt, "I am listening" I just cannot stop and in that moment Embry caught me by my wrist and made me turn around to face him. His hand lingered on my wrist and I did not look up, I knew my face was tomato red right now. "I need you to stay because I am in love with you."

My heart went erratic at his words, my eyes shot up instantly. Love me? His eyes were sincere and I know so were his words. I was speechless, was this a dream? Did he really say those words? I knew I was frozen, I was surprised to say the least. "I have been in love with you for the longest time" he breathed, "and I know you love me, you still do, so please – _please_ give me a chance to show you how much I love you" his hands moved to hold me by my shoulders. There were fireworks in my brain.

I stepped out of reality and realized that he could not be in love with me. Even if he was, it might now last because any day he can find his imprintee and then I would be heartbroken. "I can't" my voice was stuck in my throat, I looked down at my feet. "Why?" his voice was pleading, "Because – you might be destined for someone else" and even speaking those words, it made my heart drop to my stomach. Why did he have to be so close to me? I have been dreaming of this moment my whole life and now that it is finally here, I cannot accept it.

Tears started to burn my eyes. "What do you mean?" he was confused, "You can imprint of someone else" my voice was barely a whisper. Embry chuckled and he tucked his index finger under my chin as he lifted my face. I looked in his eyes and I was ready to hear replies like ' _I would not_ ' ' _It is rare, it might not happen to me_ ' which would make it all the more heart breaking because I knew he might and I cannot risk my feelings.

What I was not ready was his reply.

"I have already imprinted" he started, "on you" his eyes sparkled as he said those words and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my ribcage. I was definitely dreaming. If that was the case, I would kill anyone who tries to wake me up, or was my fairytale dream coming true after all? I did not do anything to deserve the unconditional love of this man standing in front of me. Me? I could not believe it, I could not even smile, I was still frozen.

His hands dropped from my shoulders and I instantly craved for his touch. He looked in my eyes and then his hands cupped my cheeks and I knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and moved closer to me, I closed my eyes too and it was not slow like in the movies. His lips instantly found my life and he slowly made me back up against the kitchen counter but our bodies never touched. At first my mind went blank and then I realized my hands were finding their way up to his neck as I tip toed.

I had been waiting for this kiss, I had been imagined this kiss a million times but this whole situation was much better than anything I had ever imagine. It was more perfect that I could have imagine and I knew in that moment that this could not be my dream because I could not dream of something so perfect on my own. This has to be true, I have finally found the happy ending to my story that I had been looking for all this while.

We parted our lips and our hands dropped by our side. I slowly opened my eyes to find him already looking at me. "I love you more than anything in this world" he confessed with a smile, "I love you too" was all I could mumble, I wanted to tell him that I loved him all the same, but I don't think words can express what I felt about him since the day I first met him. My heart was beaming with joy and I was not sure if I could handle that much joy but I knew there was still more to come.

I abandoned my plan to make coffee as we both found our way to my bedroom. This time I was the one to kiss him first. His hands lingered on my waist as we both made our way to the bed without breaking the kiss. It was loving and pure, there was passion but there was no lust. When we broke the kiss and Embry laid down beside me, we looked in each other's eyes and Embry smiled, I smiled back without saying a word.

I turned my back towards him and snuggled close to him, he spooned me from behind and his breath touched my neck softly as we both fell asleep. For me, it was the most peaceful sleep I have had in 2 and a half years.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **I am sorry I have uploaded after so long and this chapter is rather small. I hope you like it though. Please leave a review and let me know, I swear it will only take a minute and it would mean the world to me.**

 **Thank you!**

 _ **-JT**_


	27. Chapter 26 - Love conquers all

**Chapter 26 – Love conquers all**

I felt a very heavy and warm thing on my waist, I could feel the sweat on my back. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself facing Embry and the memories of last night hit me. He had kissed me, on the lips! A smile appeared on my face, just by thinking of the memory. I looked at Embry's perfect face and realized that he no longer looked like a sixteen-year-old boy, he looked at least nineteen, even though physically he was going to be 26 now.

"Good morning" Embry spoke in a husky voice as a smile appeared on his lips without opening his eyes. I was surprised, how did he know I was up? "How did you know I was up?" I asked him as he opened his eyes. He looked in my eyes and my heart skipped a beat, we were so close. Should I kiss him? "I know everything" he winked and pulled me closer to himself, making my heart do summersaults. He pushed my bangs out of my eyes and looked at me with adoration in his eyes. "I love you" he breathed and kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes and cherished the moment.

When he pulled back, I cupped his cheek and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you too" I replied and when I looked at him, he seemed genuinely surprised. "You have changed" Embry said, "Is that a bad change or a good change?" I asked, nervously biting my lower lip. "A beautiful change" he stroked my cheek with his index finger. "I have liked you the way you were, I like you now, and I will like any changed in you" he smiled, and I smiled back.

I don't know for how long we kept looking in each other's eyes, but Embry broke the eye contact reluctantly and groaned. "I should get home and take a shower" he said looking out of the window. There was no sun, as always, but there was light. I frowned and looked at him. "Don't frown, I would not be able to leave" Embry frowned too. I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked up at him, "Maybe I don't want you to leave" I mumbled. "I will be back immediately, you take a shower and I will be waiting outside" He promised.

Eventually, I let him go and scooted away. "Okay, I will be waiting" I told him with a smile. I missed his warmth, it was so cold. Once he comes back, I will get back in his arms immediately. We both got up from the bed, Embry picked up his coat and tie and put on his shoes before we made our way to the front door. "Don't come outside, it is chilly" Embry said, kissing my forehead. I opened the door for him and hid my body behind it and peeped out, waving his bye. He turned and gave me a smile before he drove off.

I locked the door and stood there for a minute, thinking about everything that happened last night and today. A smile grew on my face and I did my happy dance as I squealed. I cannot believe this, "It finally happened!" I sighed and pinched myself. This is not a dream! I ran up the stairs to get my phone. I need to tell Renesmee about it.

I ran upstairs and picked up my phone and dialled Renesmee's number. She picked up the call in a few rings. "Good morning" Renesmee said cheerfully, I could keep it in anymore. "Embry kissed me last night!" I squealed, "What?!" Renesmee was surprised, "Embry kissed me last night, and he told me that he loves me more than anything and he has imprinted on my, did you know that?" I spoke in one go and then breathed. "Yes, I did, but he told us not to tell you, I am sorry" Renesmee apologized. I will ask Embry why he didn't tell me that earlier, it would have been perfect.

"That's okay" I replied, "Well, how was it?" Renesmee asked me slowly. "It was perfect" I sighed as I laid down on the bed. I narrated her the whole incident and told her that we slept together last night. She asked me if we did _it_ and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "No!" I blurted out, of course, that was one assumption people would make but it did not happen. "I have to go get ready, Embry would be here any minute" I told her after talking to her for about half an hour. "Alright, I will catch up with you soon, bye" she said cheerfully. "Bye" I replied in the same tone before hanging up.

I rushed to my bathroom and freshened up, I brushed my teeth and jumped in the hot shower. Just as I had wrapped my towel around myself the doorbell rang. "Oh my god!" I whispered, He is here, what should I do? I am naked! Should I just open the door and let him in and come back and dress up? No, I should put on some clothes. The doorbell rang again, and I panicked. I tried to find my bathrobe, but I realized that I had left it in the laundry room. The doorbell rang for the third and fourth time before my phone started to ring.

I just walked out of my bedroom wrapped in a towel and checked who was it from the peephole. It was Embry, I was not really naked, I had a towel wrapped around me, it was as long as a sleeveless dress. I took a deep breath, hid myself behind the door and opened the door. Embry smiled and entered, I closed the door behind him. "See, I am back" his mouth hung open as he saw me. I felt my cheeks and ears burning up. "I will get dressed, I am sorry" I said before running upstairs.

I closed my bedroom door and replayed his reaction in my head. His eyes widened, and he looked at me up and down while his mouth hung open. I looked in the mirror. My hair was messy and wet, water glistened on my body and my towel was not as long as I expected it to be. At least I can say that I looked sexy.

I quickly got in new clothes. I wore a third-fourth sleeve, white, knitted peplum top with Cinnamon brown pants and knitted scarf and hickory brown knee high boots. I decided to blow dry my hair quickly and let my hair down naturally. Finally, I picked up my black jacket, just in case we decided to go out.

I walked downstairs confidently, I decided to pretend as though I had not walked out in a towel before. Embry got up as he saw me approach. "You look beautiful" he complimented me, "Thanks" I replied with a smile. I saw that Embry was wearing just a black shirt with it's sleeves rolled up, and a black jeans with black sneakers. "I absolutely love you in black" I was so glad I could see things like these to him now, without censoring my feelings.

"Thank you" he smiled shyly. "Let me make us some breakfast" I said putting my jacket on the couch and walking towards the kitchen. My boots clicked against the floor and I knew that Embry was following me. "Should I help?" he asked when we walked inside. "If you want to" I shrugged and walked to the refrigerator. "What should I do?" he asked me excitedly. I thought for a while and said, "Why don't you set the table?" and instead of frowning, he did that just with as much excitement.

I decided to make waffles with strawberries and blueberries on the side. With that I was going to drink coffee and Embry was going to have milk. I made more than a dozen waffles because I knew a couple of waffles would not satisfy Embry.

We sat down to eat together. For majority of the time we ate in silence. "This is amazing" Embry complimented me, taking another bite. "Thanks" I was glad that he liked it. "What do you want to do after breakfast?" Embry asked me after a while. "I don't know, you tell me" I shrugged. "Do you want to stay in or go out?" He asked me, I thought for a minute and looked out the window. It seemed like the sun would break out eventually today. "Let's stay in till the sun is out" I gestured towards the window with my chin. "Sounds good to me" Embry smiled.

Once we were done with breakfast, we did the dishes but the sun was not out yet. Naturally, we decided to go to the living room and talk. We decided not to switch on the T.V, we just wanted each other's company. We sat on the same couch facing each other, my hand was on the couch and Embry took it in his hands. His hands were warm, it felt good. "This is amazing" he said, kissing my knuckles. I shifted closer to him and thenhe opened his arms to let me snuggle close to himself. I happily scooted in closer in his arms.

In a little while, we were lying on the couch with my head on his chest and my arm around his torso, while he hugged me close. I could hear his rapid heart beat and feel his warmth. "Embry" I started, "Yes?" he asked, "Can I ask you something?" I asked, "Sure" he encouraged me with a kiss on the top of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you imprinted on me"

"I was not sure how you would react"

He took this long just because he was scared of my reaction? "I know you are a shapeshifter, I gladly accepted that, so what would make my reaction weird or whatever?" I asked him, "Yes, you knew that but what if you found me creepy?" he shrugged, "I would never find you creepy" I told him seriously and then continued, "And What about _after_ I told you about my feelings?" "I wanted you to have a chance at normal life" he told me, I was irritated by that, it was not his choice to make. "Thanks for that" I replied sarcastically. "Are you mad at me?" Embry asked in urgency, "No, I am just mad that you didn't let me decide for myself" I told him. "I am sorry" he hugged me closer to himself and it was hard to stay mad. "Forgiven" I told him with a smile. "Though I will always be mad about how you treated yourself when I was gone" I shuddered at the memory of seeing him for the first time after I came back. "I cannot live without you" his words made my heart skip a beat. "You stopped going to the garage, did you stop going on patrols too?" I asked, "I went on patrols, just not with anyone else" Embry shrugged. "You know, I came so close to come and see you in Rye but I decided to let you have your space, I did not want to rush you into things besides I wanted you to come back here, I still do" Embry told me. How could I tell him that I would have gladly come back with him? That I did not need my space? Then I realized that it is okay now, everything is perfect now.

"You don't tell me that it did not affect you, staying away" Embry challenged me. "It did, you know I used to wait for your messages daily, that used to be the best part of my day" I told him, "Then why didn't you pick up my calls?" I knew he was frowning, "The same reason you didn't come for me, I wanted you to have your space, I just felt that you feel obligated to continue our friendship and I did not want that" I shrugged slightly. "I can see the change in you" Embry said, "The haircut was supposed to be a way to leave the past behind and start new" I chuckled, "Did it work?" he asked me nervously, "No, I always knew I left a part of me behind" I told him. "You looked terribly when you came back, thin in the extremes, dark circles under your eyes" Embry said in a horrified tone, I know, I hardly slept or ate, just enough to keep me alive. "Much the same like you" I teased him. "God! Don't ever leave me" Embry hugged me tightly and I did the same, "Never" I promised.

We stayed like that for a little while and then I looked outside. The sun way out, finally. "Let's go out and do something" I said happily, "Okay Princess" Embry said, making my heart flutter. We both got up from the couch and I wore my jacket before we made our way out of the house.

We decided to walk to the beach instead of taking the car. Embry held my hand and it was instantly warm. I kept my other hand inside the pocket of my jacket, but it was not nearly as warm as my other hand.

"Are you planning to come back here?" Embry asked, "I have been thinking about it" I told him honestly. I cannot be away from him now, it would be impossible. "What will you tell your parents?" he asked me, "I don't know, but I cannot stay away from you, but then, I cannot just leave university" I shrugged.

We both were silent after that. Will I have to stay away from Embry? I did not want to, maybe I will just drop and then take admission the next year here. "I think I can drop" I told him, "I am not letting you do that" Embry shook his head. "I can't stay away from you" I told him, "Neither can I, but you are not leaving school" He told me firmly. "Then maybe I can keep visiting you" I said after thinking about it. "Or maybe I can come with you" Embry said out of blue making my heart skip a beat. Come with me? I can see him daily?

"But what about everything here?" the more practical side of me asked. "I have nothing here that is more important than you for me" he told me. "The garage will do fine, Quil is able to manage that and he would understand why I have to leave" he completed. "What about your mom?" I asked, "She is not alone anymore you know and I think she would understand on some basic level too" he shrugged. "You are really coming?" I asked, unable to hide my excitement anymore.

"Trust me grace when I say that I cannot live without you – I literally cannot. I _need_ you, close by myself, always. I cannot afford to lose you" he looked deep in my eyes and butterflies emerged in my stomach. I turned towards Embry and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me as if I was as light as a feather.

I was going to be with the love of my life. I cannot believe this, I have dreamt of so many things with Embry but this is more perfect than anything I have dreamt of. If this is not a fairy-tale I don't know what is.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **Thank you for being so patient, I have tried to answer some questions in this chapter. I hope I have justified my story on some level. It is wonderful to read your reviews, both positive and negative, it helps me grow. Please leave a review, it would mean the world to me and I promise it will not take more than a minute. The story is coming to an end, I am so thankful for all of you, you guys have made this a wonderful experience for me. Keep Reading.**

 **Thank you**

 _ **-JT**_


	28. Chapter 27 - Happily Ever After

**Chapter 27 – Happily Ever After**

There were so many things to plan – legally and otherwise, to get Embry to U.K. it was not a piece of cake to be honest. I would say the easiest was to convince his mom. I guess his mom understood where we were coming from, she had seen him first hand, how destroyed he was – the memory still gives me chills. Embry did not need her permission to leave, he was an adult but he thought he owed his mom this much and to our great relief she agreed to let him come with me.

The next was definitely the legal procedures, we knew what to do, we had all the help we could get. But the most difficult had to be to convince my parents. First, they were unsure how all of a sudden, we were dating so seriously. My mom tried to talk me out of it, I still remember that conversation on the phone.

"Honey I think you should take it slow, moving in? I don't know it seems like a big decision" Mom sounded worried, "Mom, I know it must seem rushed but I swear it is not" I tried to convince her, of course, I could not tell her about the imprinting, it would have made it so much easier. "I don't know, I don't think you should rush it" she was not convinced, "Do you trust me?" I asked her after a pause, "Of course I do" she said in a soft voice, "Do you trust Embry?" I asked after another long pause, "Yes, I do" her voice was even softer. "Then trust us both" I told her. But the final nail was put in by Embry when he talked to my parents. I do not know even today what they talked about but Embry somehow convinced them.

Saying goodbyes, even for just 2 years, to everyone here was the hardest. Not just to me, it was the hardest for Embry. I know he was afraid, but he put on a strong face, not just for me but for everyone. Everyone had given us a farewell party, knowing that we would not return before 2 years. They all also escorted us to the airport where Embry said goodbyes to his brothers and sisters and I said goodbyes to all the people who helped me find my happy ending in their own ways.

When we first landed in U.K. on the first weekend we visited my parents and they were somehow convinced that this was not a mistake. I remember my mom smiling at us and while my dad tried to be serious, I knew he was not against it either. I did not have to take my parents' permission either to move in with my boyfriend – yes, I am still getting used to that word – but neither of us wanted to sour our relationship with the most important people in our lives. We owed it all to them.

In a few weeks of moving in, we realized that our apartment was too close to my university but not close enough to Embry's work and it was really affecting us. I would get home early and I would wait till late for Embry to get home, and the next day neither of us could get up. We decided it was not working and we decided to move. Somewhere in between, so both of us are in our comfort zones.

We moved on a chilly day in January. I remember how Embry and I rented a truck and he was able to load all the furniture alone in the truck and how we slowly set up the whole house in a span of a week. If I had left it on Embry, he would have done it all on the day we moved but I told him that I wanted to do it with him. He had kissed me softly and smiled down at me, saying, "We will do this together". We actually fell in love with our house, it was modest, just a three bedrooms cottage.

It was a typical English country cottage, stone look on the outside, though set up just outside the town, we never had problems with any amenities. From our bedroom we overlooked a manmade forest of a sort. Embry would go there to shift, almost every night to stay connected with his brothers. On the inside, our cottage was perfect with modern amenities.

When we entered the house, the walls were covered in grey wallpaper and wooden flooring. Our black couches complimented the grey wallpaper, and so did our glass and black aluminium frame coffee table set on top of grey rug. The side tables were completely black and on top of the right-side table sat a while sleek table lamp and a green decorative indoor plant. On the left side table sat another similar lamp with a photo frame of Embry and I. Behind the couches was a huge window covered with white sheer curtains

Our fireplace right in front of our couches was inbuilt and contemporary with glass covering, something that would switch on with a button. On top of the fireplace we hung a huge mirror.

Near the kitchen were stairs leading upstairs where we had two bedrooms, while one bedroom was right next to the kitchen. We decorated our landing with armchairs and couches, it had a bay window and lots of pictures of us and our families.

Our kitchen had modern looking black cabinets and pantry. We also had a sleek grey refrigerator that fitted inside the wall. The kitchen island had a black aluminium frame and was just of the same colour as the rest of the kitchen, and it had 2 dark brown kitchen stools. On top of the island hung two lantern looking lamps and on the side of the walls were white inbuilt ceiling lights.

Our dining space was right next to our kitchen, we had a four-seater, black dining table.

Our bedroom had a low floor bed up against the back wall, we had two dark brown nightstands fixed on both sides of the bed with an opening to keep out stuff. The left right of the bed was mine and right side was Embry's. We had identical black lamps standing on it but while Embry's nightstand had his gadgets, mine had novels. The wall in front of our bed which was made of dark wood specifically to attach a television, had a television attached on it. On the right side of our bed we had huge French doors opening into a balcony overlooking the forest. On the wall at the end of our bed, and right beside the French doors was a door leading to our bathroom. Besides this, the only furniture we had in our bedroom was a charcoal colour tv stand.

Our bathroom had white fixatures. White his and her sink, white oval bathtub and a glass shower stall. The sink had open counters underneath where we neatly kept our towels and beside the open counters were drawers as well, where we could keep our stuff. A dressing room was attached inside the bathroom, with his and her space, a huge dresser and we simply loved it.

We had the other bedrooms in the same, without a dressing room in both and without a bathroom in one. The bedrooms had minimalist furniture, since it was hardly ever used. In short, we totally loved our cottage.

What made it even more beautiful was that we had a huge patio, a front yard and back yard. We could have not asked for more and more than once we thought about not getting out of our little heaven.

Another beautiful day was when we were snuggling in our bed one morning, it was a day before my birthday when the doorbell rang. "You should get it" Embry told me, I narrowed my eyes at him, he always gets up. I know he was trying to surprise me for my birthday tomorrow, but he was not doing a very good job at it. "Sure" I smirked and hopped down the stairs, across the hallway to the front door.

I opened the door to see a delivery boy. He was smiling brightly at me as he held a huge box in wrapping paper in his skinny hands. "Good morning ma'am" he greeted me, "Good morning" I said with a smile. "This is for you" he handed me over the box, though it was not tightly secured, and for a moment I thought something moved. "Please be careful with it, it is very fragile" he instructed me seriously and I nodded. "Do I need to sign anywhere?" I asked, "No, it is all taken care of" he smiled, "Have a good day ma'am" he smiled, "you too" I replied before balancing the box carefully and closing the door.

I turned around to see Embry standing near the hallway. "Come in" he smirked and I could not stop smiling. What was in the box? I was too excited. "You got this for me, right?" I asked him as we walked to the living room. "Yes" he smiled as we sat on the couch and I placed the box on the couch between. "It is for you" he completed, I looked at him with a smile "Open it, quickly" he said excitedly.

I realized that all I had to do was open the lid of the box. With steady hands, so as to not damaged whatever was inside, I opened the lid and I could not believe what was inside.

It was a puppy, who tried to get out of the box! I realized that it was a Bichons Frise pup and I immediately scooped it up in my arms. "Oh my gosh!" I breathed, absolutely taken by surprise. I was wrong, Embry could surprise me. "Oh my gosh!" I repeated again when I watched him look at me with his big eyes. His white and buff coloured hair were so soft. I looked at Embry who was looking at me happily. I bent over the box and gave him a peck on the lips while my pup stayed in my arms.

"Thank you for the best gift ever!" I thanked him, "I love you" I completed, "I love you too" he replied, placing the box behind himself and scooting over as we both gently patted the puppy. "He is perfect" I whispered, "What are you going to name him?" Embry asked me, his eyes were on my and his hand was wrapped around my shoulder. I thought for a moment and then replied, "Button" I said shyly, "Button?" Embry chuckled. "I always wanted a dog and I wanted to name him Button" I told him as I held a pup close to me, but I could sense that he was eager to get down, so I put him down.

"That is cute" Embry kissed my forehead.

Here we were today, it was supposedly the last winter here in Bath, but as fate would have it, we had decided to stay here a little bit longer. This place had grown on us and we had everything here. Of course, we would go back but for now this was perfect.

"C'mon Button!" Embry jogged out with our almost 1-year old pup as I locked our front door behind us. It was chilly but it had yet to snow this year. Button let out a small bark as I jogged up to them.

I was wearing a peplum burgundy top with beige coat and black sleek jegging and dark beige boots with black beanie and black gloves. I linked my hand with Embry who was wearing grey shirt, black long coat, and black pants with white sneakers. He had Button's leash in his other hand as he wrapped his left hand around my shoulder and we walked down the road with sunsetting in the horizon nearby.

Yep! That was my life and my love story; crazy, exciting, and perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Readers,**

 **So, that is the end of it. Thank you for being so patient and Thank you so much for your constant support, this story would not be here without you amazing people. Please leave a review and let me know your opinions on the story, I swear it would only take a minute and it would mean the world to me. Thank you so much again guys!**

 _ **-JT**_


End file.
